Agora percebi que ela existe!
by Pati Mello
Summary: Harry está em seu sexto ano em Hogwats e agora ele percebeu a existência de uma certa ruivinha. Ele já a conhecia, mas a caçula Weasley estava chamnado mais sua atenção...3º LUGAR NA CATEGORIA AVENTURA DO III FICS AWARDS DO 3V
1. De queixo caído

N/A: Gente!!! Minha primeira fic. Amo esse site então resolvi postá-la aki tb. Espero que gostem e comentem! Bjos

Cap. 1

De queixo caído 

Harry estava de castigo há uma semana e parecia que não sairia tão cedo. No dia 23 daquele mês de julho, Errol havia chegado com uma carta de para Harry e a coruja caiu em cima da tigela de cereais de Duda. A coisa tinha se complicado. Harry só saia do quarto para ir ao banheiro e as corujas tinham sido terminantemente proibidas e ele teve que escrever isso à Rony e mandar Edwiges ficar por lá.

Harry levantou da cama e releu cuidadosamente a carta de Rony a fim de se distrair um pouco, pois já tinha terminado suas tarefas de Hogwarts e ficar trancado no quarto era tedioso.

Harry 

_E aí garoto? Como andam as coisas aí com os trouxas? Espero que estejam te tratando bem, caso contrário estou mandando umas coisinhas do Fred e do Jorge pra você brincar um pouquinho com eles._

_A Hermione tá mandando lembranças. Ela veio aqui pra casa dia 15 pra ajudar a consolar a Gina. Pois é, ela terminou com o Dino, brigaram feio sabe, parece que ele tava de rolo com a Lilá e ela ficou furiosa com ele e então deu um tapa na cara dele. Eu até que achei bom porque ele tava dando umas investidas um pouco ousadas nela se é que você me entende...Ela nunca deixou ele passar dos limites, mas ele bem que tentou._

_A Gina tava chorando muito sabe, então resolvemos chamar a Mione, você sabe como elas ficaram amigas no último ano né, fora que a nossa amiga entende de garotas e não sei como conseguiu acalmar a minha irmãzinha. Eu não gostava de ver ela chorar, apesar dela dizer que não estava triste. A Mione tentou me explicar: disse que a Gina tava tendo era um acesso de raiva sabe, por ter sido enganada pelo Dino, ah se eu pego ele...Ela também falou alguma coisa sobre a Gina depositar as esperanças dela no carinho que ela tinha por ele...ela até disse uma frase que eu não me lembro que era mesmo? Ah sim: "pra curar um amor, só um outro amor". Eu não entendi direito, deve ser coisa de garotas, mas deixa pra lá._

_Bem, a questão é que queríamos que você viesse pra cá também. Ainda não sabemos quando poderemos ir te buscar pois estamos envolvidos aqui com o caso da Gina e a Mione pediu pra a gente esperar uns dias, não me pergunte porque, mas foi o que ela disse e a gente não quer contrariar a Mione. Ela foi a única que conseguiu conversar com a Gi.Segundo minha mãe, ela sabe o que faz, mas não se surpreenda se você receber um recado nosso mandando você arrumar suas malas._

_Certo então. Nos vemos em breve, Harry e cuide-se hein._

Abraços Rony Weasley 

Depois de ler a carta Harry passou o resto do dia no quarto. Tudo o fazia crer que seu aniversario, no dia seguinte, não seria muito animado.

Naquela noite, contudo, houve algo inesperado: Harry estava saindo do banho quando ouviu uma buzina de carro. Logo em seguida alguém bateu na porta numero quatro da rua dos Alfeneiros.

- Quem será a essa hora? – indagou tio Valter mal humorado enquanto abria a porta.

- Por favor, Harry Potter está?

Harry parou imediatamente ao ouvir aquela voz feminina e um tanto familiar pronunciar seu nome. Foi até a escada para certificar-se que não foi uma alucinação e então ele a viu, mas de primeira não a reconheceu. Em frente à porta estava uma bela menina, um pouco mais baixa que ele, com olhos castanhos e cabelos flamejantes.

- Gina?!? – exclamou ele de queixo caído sem saber se a surpresa era porque Gina estava ali parada ou porque ela estava simplesmente linda. Nem parecia que havia chorado tanto quanto Rony falara na carta enviada há uma semana.

Ah, olá Harry! – Gina o cumprimentou extrovertidamente.

Harry desceu as escadas e tio Valter o interrompeu antes mesmo dele começar a falar. Por incrível que pareça, o Sr. Dursley perguntou à Gina exatamente o que Harry gostaria de saber:

Eu conheço você menina?

Ah! Me desculpa, que educação a minha! Sou Gina Weasley, muito

prazer senhor...?

- Dursley – completou o homem. – Valter Dursley. O que você quer com Harry a essa hora? Você também estuda naquele...naquele...naquele lugar?

- Está se referindo à Hogwarts? Ah, sim, estudo lá também, mas estou uma ano atrás do Harry. Ele passou para o sexto e eu, para o quinto. – Gina falou aquilo com tanta naturalidade que Harry desconfiou que ela não havia percebido que o tio estava com as orelhas pegando fogo.

- O que faz aqui Gina? – Harry entrou na conversa antes que tio Valter a expulsasse dali.

Ora Harry! Viemos buscar você para passar o resto das férias lá n´A

Toca.

Toca? – indagou tio Valter.

É a minha casa. Achamos melhor não enviarmos nenhuma coruja

avisando que viríamos porque o Errol tem causado alguns problemas. O Harry pode ir? Meu pai está esperando no carro.

- Pode, mas vão de uma vez. Não quero que os vizinhos pensem que tem gente estranha por aqui.

Ele não precisou dizer duas vezes. Gina fez sinal para que o Sr. Weasley esperasse enquanto ela e Harry subiam até o quarto dele para arrumar seu malão.

- Entra Gina – pediu Harry apressado enquanto colocava o malão em cima da cama e jogava suas coisas lá dentro.

Então...esse é seu quarto...- disse Gina escorando-se na porta.

Sei que não se parece muito com um, mas...- Harry parou de falar.

seu queixo caiu. Ao levantar a cabeça para falar com Gina ele ficou totalmente desnorteado. Não havia reparado em como ela estava vestida, em como estava estonteante.

A jovem vestia uma saia na altura da coxa. Era cinza, rodada e com pregas e deixava á mostra as perdas bem delineadas da menina. Usava também uma blusa justa. Sua cor vermelho-alaranjada confundia-se com os cabelos ruivos e ondulados da garota que caiam um pouco abaixo dos ombros.

- O que foi Harry? Harry? – Gina aproximou-se dele a fim de tira-lo do transe. – Mundo mágico para Harry Potter, você está aí?

Harry assustou-se e corou, Gina riu.

- Desculpe, eu...me distraí – disse ele desconcertado enquanto colocava os últimos livros no malão e fechava-o. Então, sem encara-la ele falou: – Vamos...seu pai deve estar impaciente.

Eles desceram as escadas e encontraram a família Dursley sentada no sofá da sala assistindo televisão. Tia Patúnia franziu os lábios e tornou a olhar para a tv, mas Duda não resistiu e falou:

- Pensei que as bruxas fossem feias primo, mas a sua namorada foge muito à regra.

Gina e Harry coraram furiosamente.

Nós...er...eu...quero dizer...eu não sou namorada do Harry.

Dei...deixe pra lá...va...vamos embora. – Harry gaguejou enquanto puxava Gina para fora da casa e dava um leve aceno com a cabeça para os tios.


	2. O melhor presente

Cap. 2

O melhor presente 

Faltavam quinze minutos para a meia noite quando o Sr. Weasley estacionou o velho Ford Anglia nA Toca naquela mesma noite. Ele, Gina e Harry desceram do carro e dirigiram-se para a sala. Estava tudo escuro e Harry presumiu que todos já estavam dormindo.

- Harry, vem cá. – chamou Gina. – Vamos levar seu malão pro quarto do Rony.

Eles foram até o quarto do garoto e largaram o malão ali. Harry esperava encontrar o amigo dormindo, mas ele não estava no quarto.

Gina, cadê o rony?

Ele já vem. – disse Gina olhando para o relógio. Só faltavam dez

minutos para a meia noite agora. – Vamos até o meu quarto sim? Preciso pegar algo lá.

Harry estava muito confuso. Milhões de perguntas fluíam em sua mente: onde estava todo o mundo? Porque Rony e Mione não foram busca-lo junto dom o Sr. Weasley e Gina? E principalmente: O que houve com Gina? Ela estava longe de ser aquela menininha de onze anos que corava só pelo fato de Harry encara-la. Ele sabia que ela havia desistido dele no ano anterior e eles até haviam se aproximado, mas mesmo assim, ele nunca a vira tão extrovertida. Ela falava com uma naturalidade que o surpreendia, e o pior: o encantava! Não...ele só podia estar ficando louco. Balançou a cabeça para tirar aquelas idéias da mente, mas Gina havia mudado tanto...

Entra aqui Harry – pediu Gina alegremente.

Ele nunca havia entrado no quarto dela. Era pequeno, mas não tão

abafado quanto o de Rony. Tinha uma cama de solteiro no centro e logo à esquerda, um pequeno roupeiro de três portas com um espelho na porta do meio. Do lado direito da cama havia um janelão por onde a claridade da lua iluminava o quarto. Era certamente o cômodo mais organizado e romântico da casa. A janela tinha cortinas cor-de-rosa com pequenas flores brancas que combinavam com o papel de parede e com a colcha. E os móveis, apesar de terem uma aparência antiga, eram bem mais conservados do que os de Rony e até mesmo que os do próprio Harry.

À direita da porta havia uma escrivaninha cheia de cadernos e livros que Harry reconheceu como os de Hogwarts através do símbolo da Grifnória estampado na borda deles. Gina foi até ela e tirou de uma das gavetas uma caixa larga e achatada, roxa e cheia de pomos de ouro estampados nela. Depois, foi até Harry e entregou-lhe o presente dizendo:

- Bom, ainda faltam cinco minutos para o seu aniversário, Harry, mas acho que não faz mal se eu lhe der o meu presente um pouquinho antes.

O...obrigado Gina. – disse Harry pasmo enquanto abria a caixa.

Espero que goste. Foi difícil encontrar algumas das fotos, então elas

podem não ter uma qualidade muito boa.

Dentro da caixa havia uma espécie de calendário. Só marcava os números, não possuía os dias da semana nem os meses de forma que poderia ser usado o ano todo. Era encantado para que houvesse uma foto diferente para cada dia do mês.

Harry abriu um grande sorriso ao ver cada foto do calendário. Havia fotos de Rony, de Hermione, do time de quadribol, da família Weasley junto com ele, de Hagrid, de Lílian e Tiago Potter e muitas outras, mas no dia dezoito Harry encontrou uma foto que não esperava. Ao vê-la, uma lágrima escorreu por sua face. A foto era de Sirius.

Harry, me desculpa...eu pensei que você gostaria de ter a foto dele

e...ai...que idiota eu sou!

Não Gina! Você...você não é idiota. Você é...é incrível!

Quer dizer que...que você gostou?

Se gostei? É o melhor presente que alguém já me deu. – depois disso

Harry a abraçou num impulso.

Eles ficaram ali, abraçados, por alguns instantes que pareceram anos. Aos poucos foram se soltando e permaneceram com os rostos a menos de um palmo de distância e então o relógio de Harry começou a apitar e os dois pareceram tomar um grande susto com aquilo.

Bem...é meia noite. – disse Gina com as bochechas levemente

coradas. – Feliz aniversário.

Valeu...- ele não foi capaz de pronunciar mais nada.

Vem, vamos descer. – disse Gina pegando a mão do garoto.

Mas, pra quê?

Não pergunte, apenas venha comigo. – disse Gina alegremente

arrastando um Harry confuso até a sala.

Gina, espera...o que é que...

SURPRESA!

E realmente foi uma surpresa. Todas as luzes da sala se acenderam e Haviam balões por todo o lugar. A família Weasley estava em peso na sala e a senhora Weasley o abraçava mil vezes. Lupin, Tonks e Moody também estavam lá e presentearam Harry com as coisas mais esquisitas, mas o garoto não teve tempo de pensar naquilo porque todos queriam cumprimenta-lo e presenteá-lo. O único presente do qual Harry realmente se lembrava naquele momento era o calendário que Gina lhe dera minutos antes, aquele sim seria um presente inesquecível. Ele o guardaria para sempre, por mais motivos do que ele queria acreditar. 


	3. Na festa

N/A: OIE!!!! Bom...to adorando os comentários de vcs e espero que continuem lendo a fic. Pra qm já conhecia, mas não teve a oportunidade de ler até o último capitulo, fiquem sabendo que eu pretendo postar a fic toda aki. Aguardem! Amo vcs! Bjos

Cap. 3

Na festa 

A festa que os Weasleys prepararam para Harry só começou de verdade quando o restante dos convidados chegou. Eram alguns colegas de Harry e mais alguns amigos da Grifnória e mais um ou outro da Corvinal e da Lufa-lufa. A soma dava entre dez e quinze jovens no total.

Neville Longbotton e Luna Lovegood vieram via flu e Simas Finigan foi trazido de moto por seu pai. O senhor Weasley ficou no mínimo uma hora fazendo centenas de perguntas ao senhor Finigan sobre o aparelho e depois convidou o mesmo para ficar por lá até o final da festa para que pudessem conversar mais sobre os artefatos trouxas.

Eram quase duas da madrugada quando alguém apareceu na lareira dA Toca. Era um garoto, mas estava tão empoeirado que Harry, a principio, não o reconheceu. O menino sacudiu as vestes para tirar a sujeira e, debaixo da poeira que cobriu a sala, Harry só conseguiu ver Hermione segurar discretamente o braço de uma Gina furiosa antes de reconhecer o jovem: era Dino Thomas.

Harry ainda conseguiu ver os gêmeos e Rony serem detidos dor Gui, Carlinhos e Percy antes que Dino o abraçasse dando-lhe parabéns e logo em seguida entregando-lhe um embrulho disforme. Era um moleton escuro com o símbolo da Grifnória bordado à maquina.

- Obrigado Dino. – disse Harry sem jeito pensando em como o garoto tivera coragem de aparecer na casa dos Weasleys depois de tudo que, segundo Rony, aconteceu entre ele e Gina.

A festa transcorreu tranqüilamente graças à poção da tolerância que Gui fez Rony, Fred e Jorge beberem. Certamente que se eles não a bebessem, Dino teria vários hematomas pelo corpo.

Bebam tudo de uma vez – insistia Gui.

Eu não acredito que você está fazendo a gente beber isso. Temos

que defender a o Dino teve coragem de aparecer aqui depois do que fez com ela? – reclamava Jorge revoltado.

- O Percy já explicou porque mandou o convite pra ele. – agora era Carlinhos que falava. – O Dino é amigo do Harry. São colegas de quarto desde o primeiro ano e o aniversário é do Harry. Não é justo que lê fique sem os amigos por cauda de uma briga de namorados. Além do mais a Gina concordou.

Os garotos beberam a poção de mau grado e foram para a festa bem mais calmos.

Harry estava na cozinha pegando um copo de suco de abóbora quando Hermione veio abraça-lo.

- Não tive tempo de lhe cumprimentar de verdade Harry. Parabéns! – disse ela entregando-lhe um embrulho que certamente era um livro. "Os 100 aurores que mais influenciaram a civilização bruxa."

Puxa Mione! Adorei, obrigado!

De nada, Harry. O que está achando da festa?

Está...hummm...surpreendente. – disse ele receoso desviando o olhar

para Dino.

Ah, então você já soube da Gina, não é?

Rony me contou, mas ela não parecia muito infeliz quando foi me

buscar lá na casa dos meus tios. Mas ela pareceu bem nervosinha agora quando ele chegou.

- A Gina não está triste Harry, mas convenhamos, ninguém gosta de ser enganado. Ela teve um acesso de raiva e não queria ver ninguém quando a Senhora Weasley me enviou uma coruja pedindo ajuda. Eu vim e nós duas conversamos, mas a Gina está ótima. Ela não sofreu nenhuma grande desilusão pois não gostava do Dino de verdade. Ah! – Mione tapou a boca com a mão ao perceber que não deveria ter dito aquilo. Hárry a encarou com um olhar entre confuso e desconfiado e perguntou:

- Mas...então...porque ela estava com ele?

- Nada não Harry...esquece o que eu disse. Vamos pra festa porque a música está ótima.

Harry não pode dizer mais nada pois Hermione o puxou para a pista de dança enquanto uma música rápida tocava. Eles dançaram um pouco até que uma música lenta começou a tocar. Muitos casaizinhos começaram a dançar no centro da sala apertada dA Toca. Harry então resolveu fazer uma boa ação: pegou Mione pela cintura e enquanto dançava com ela, a trazia para perto de Rony. Chegando bem próximo ao amigo, ele disse:

- Puxa Mione...preciso ir ao banheiro. Dança com o Rony enquanto isso.

Ele entregou a menina à Rony e saiu dali com o sorriso mais maroto do mundo, o qual se fechou automaticamente quando avistou um casal não muito feliz no canto da sala. Ficou alguns minutos observando para tentar ouvir o que diziam:

- Gi...eu to falando sério. Aquele lance com a Lilá não era nada. Ela queria ficar comigo, mas eu não fiquei. Eu juro!

- Dino. Me solta! Eu não acredito mais em você. Você mentiu pra mim e eu nunca escondi nada de você. Você sabe de tudo que eu sinto e de tudo que eu penso. Fui honesta com você, mas você não foi comigo. Eu odeio mentiras e você sabe disso.

- Gina, por favor...esquece isso. Eu te adoro, nunca quis te ver assim. Esquece tudo isso, vem, vamos dançar. – Dino pegou o braço de Gina e a puxou, mas ela não queria. Tentava se soltar a todo o custo.

Harry viu que se não impedisse aquilo a coisa ia ficar feia e nenhuma poção faria Rony e os gêmeos se segurarem. Foi calmamente até o lugar onde eles estavam e disse.

- Des...desculpa gente, mas...mas...- ele disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente. – Gina, você quer dançar?

Dino ficou tão pasmo que largou o braço de Gina.

- Cla...claro Harry. – ela respondeu nervosa e eles foram para o meio da sala deixando Dino sozinho.

Harry segurou na cintura dela e ela enlaçou os braços em volta do pescoço dele. Não sabiam exatamente o que fazer, mas seguiram o ritmo da música.

- Obrigada Harry. Se não fosse você acho que o Dino e eu estragaríamos seu aniversário. Desculpa, mas ele...

- Eu sei, eu ouvi a conversa. O Rony já me contou que vocês brigaram. Eu sinto muito. – interrompeu ele um pouco sem jeito. Nunca havia falado sobre esse tipo de assunto com Gina, tampouco tinham ficado tão próximos.

- Não sinta. Eu não sinto, mas estou com muita raiva dele ainda. Não gosto que mintam pra mim, é a única coisa que não perdôo. Mas não vamos mais falar disso. Vamos aproveitar a festa, afinal, não é todo o dia que se faz dezesseis anos não é.

Harry confirmou com a cabeça. Eles se fitaram por alguns instantes e Gina apoiou sua cabeça no ombro de Harry, deixando-o sem jeito. Eles dançaram por mais algum tempo em silêncio, apenas ouvindo a música. Era como um sedativo para Harry. Ele estava entorpecido com o perfume cítrico que Gina usava e parecia que não havia mais ninguém ali além dos dois.

Não tinham idéia de quanto tempo estavam ali, mas quando a melodia lenta deu lugar a uma musica agitada, eles ficaram muito sem jeito e soltaram-se um pouco corados. Mais tarde a festa terminou. Todos foram embora e os Weasleys, Harry e Hermione foram se deitar.


	4. Quadribol com os Weasley

Cap. 4

_Quadribol com os Weasley_

O dia seguinte ao aniversário de Harry transcorreu lentamente e, a cada minuto que se passava, mais perguntas vinham à mente do garoto.

O efeito da poção da tolerância provavelmente já havia perdido o efeito, pois Rony e os gêmeos pareciam ter recuperado suas verdadeiras personalidades.

- Agora me explica Harry: porque fez Hermione dançar comigo noite passada? Pensei que fosse meu amigo cara. – perguntava Rony furioso enquanto sentou-se no sofá depois do almoço naquele primeiro de agosto.

- Tive que ir ao banheiro Rony, mas porque você não queria dançar com a Mione?

- Nós não...não nos damos bem na pista. Eu acabei pisando nos pés dela e acabamos brigando.

- Que novidade, você e a Mione brigando...- brincou Harry.

- Cala a boca Harry – brigou Rony enquanto Harry tentava segurar o

riso. – E nem vem tentar me convencer que foi ao banheiro pois eu vi você dançando com a Gi.

- Foi só uma dança Rony... O Dino tava enchendo o saco dela. – disse Harry levemente corado.

- Sei...sei...mas sabe que vocês tavam dançando muito bem? A Mione disse que era muito fofo ver vocês dançando.

Dessa vez Harry corou violentamente.

- E cadê a Gina, Rony? Não veio tomar café nem almoçar.

- Você não ouviu a Hermione dizer à mamãe que a Gina tava mal de novo? Parece que o problema é pior que o anterior. Não sei o que aconteceu, mas deve ter sido algo com o Dino porque ela não quis comer muito menos sair do quarto.

Naquele momento Hermione vinha descendo as escadas.

- Oi, sobre o que estavam falando?

- Sobre a Gina. – respondeu Rony. – Você poderia fazer a gentileza de nos explicar o porquê dela estar assim de novo. Pensei que ela já estava bem.

- Desculpa Rony, mas não posso falar dessas coisas com vocês. São as coisas da Gina e eu não quero falar o que não devo. – disse ela olhando de esguelha para Harry.

- Mas Mione...a gente só ta preocupado com ela. – Disse Harry ignorando o olhar da amiga. – Podemos ajudar? Quem sabe a gente não sobe lá e...

- NÃO! – gritou assustada e depois se acalmando e voltando a falar

com aquele jeito de mãe típico dela: - Quero dizer...melhor não Harry. A Gina ta passando por momentos difíceis e é melhor que ela não veja você...quero dizer...vocês...Deixa ela se recuperar...acho que ela quer ficar um pouco sozinha.

Rony e Harry deram os ombros e foram para o jardim. A senhora Weasley pediu para que eles o desgnomizassem. 

Os cinco dias que seguiram transcorreram muito rapidamente. Harry, Rony, Fred e Jorge passaram a maior parte do tempo jogando quadribol ou brincando com as gemialidades Weasleys. Os gêmeos já haviam alugado uma loja em Hogsmeade e começariam a fazer concorrência com a Zonkos no próximo mês.

Hermione quase não ficava com eles. Ela era vista centenas de vezes indo e voltando do quarto de Gina que ainda não queria ver ninguém e estava deixando os gêmeos muito preocupados. Não que o restante da família não estivesse aflita, mas Rony, por exemplo, sempre fora aéreo e Gui, Carlinhos e os pais da menina pareciam compreender a situação em que ela se encontrava. Eles não sabiam o porquê da caçula estar trancada no quarto, mas sabiam que ela precisava ficar sozinha, assim como Mione lhes explicara centenas de vezes. Os gêmeos, contudo, não pareciam ter entendido a língua que Mione falara, pois estavam cada vez mais revoltados com a família, já que ninguém tomava uma atitude sobre o assunto.

- É inacreditável! – dizia Fred que era, sem dúvida, o irmão mais preocupada com Gina. – A nossa irmã está trancada no quarto há cinco dias por um motivo que só Hermione sabe e ninguém faz nada!

- Ela já explicou Fred...a Gi não quer ver ninguém. Temos que respeitar sua vontade. – Gui dizia.

- Mas...

- Chega vocês dois! – Esbravejou a senhora Weasley. – Sua irmã está

bem. Caso contrário Hermione já teria nos contado. Parem de falar de Gina pois ela não está aqui.

Duas semanas se passaram. O mês já estava na metade e Harry estava muito feliz por passar aquele tempo na casa de Rony. Era impressionante como aquela família lhe tratava bem. Ele sentia-se muito mais um Weasley do que um Dursley.

Naquela manhã de 16 de agosto Gina finalmente apareceu para tomar café. Houve um silêncio de surpresa quando a bela jovem sentou-se à mesa.

Harry estava pasmo com am menina, assim como o restante dos Weasleys. Ela não aparentava ter estado triste tampouco ter ficado duas semanas inteiras trancada no quarto. Pelo contrário: estava muito bonita vestindo uma básica de lã fina branca, uma saia marrom pelo joelho e meias brancas que iam de encontro com a barra da saia. Um cachecol rosa pink dava um toque final nas vestes da moça e seus cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto estavam encantadores e flamejantes. Os olhares de Harry e Gina se cruzaram e ambos ficaram com as bochechas levemente coradas, mas ao contrário de Harry, Gina estava sem vestígios de nervosismo.

- Bom dia! – suspirou ela.

- Bom dia, querida. – cumprimentou a mãe da menina como se tivesse

visto a filha há algumas poucas horas, e não há quinze dias atrás.

- Bom dia! Bom dia? – é só isso que você tem a nos dizer? – esbravejou Fred.

- E o que você quer que eu diga?

- Que nos explique porque ficou quinze dias trancada no quarto sem ver

ninguém exceto Hermione. – completou Jorge.

- Foi o Dino, não foi? – dessa vez era Rony quem falava. – Pode contar pra gente Gi. A gente vai pegar ele e...

- Pára Rony! Você não precisa me defender de tudo e de todos.

Todos ficaram surpresos com a exaltação da menina e percebendo isso ela continuou com mais delicadeza dessa vez dirigindo-se a Rony, Fred e Jorge:

- Escutem aqui vocês três: eu entendo que os deixei preocupados. Sinto muito, mas precisava de um tempo pra mim. Agradeço de todo o coração que tenham se importado comigo, mas acreditem que eu estou bem. Só peço a vocês que não perguntem o que eu tinha pois não revelarei. Não importa o problema, eu o superei uma vez e estou superando de novo.

Gina com certeza havia dado, naquele momento, colocado um ponto final a qualquer pergunta que poderia ser-lhe feita.

O resto do dia correu razoavelmente normal e isso é que deixava as coisas estranhas. Ninguém nA Toca entendia o comportamento de Gina, mas depois do que ela dissera no café-da-manhã, ninguém se atreveu a perguntar. Os gêmeos ainda estavam inconformados com a pouca satisfação que a jovem lhes dera, mas ficaram muito contentes em ter sua irmãzinha de volta.

Durante a tarde daquele mesmo dia, Harry, Gina, Carlinhos, Gui, Fred e Jorge formaram dois times para jogar quadribol. Fred e Jorge ficaram como goleiros, Gui e Gina como artilheiros e Carlinhos e Harry seriam os apanhadores. Rony e Mione ficaram apenas observando a fim de marcar o tempo que Harry levava para capturar o pomo, mas isso não aconteceu. Carlinhos pegou a bolinha dourada antes de Harry e o jogo acabou.

- Poxa Harry! O que deu em você? – brigava Jorge. – É o apanhador mais jovem do século. Onde estava com a cabeça?

Essa era uma pergunta que Harry saberia responder, mas o que Jorge diria se Harry dissesse que estava com a cabeça em sua irmã? Isso mesmo, em Gina. Harry sabia que ela o havia substituído como apanhadora no ano anterior, mas ela lhe havia dito que gostaria de ser artilheira, e de fato ela jogava muito bem. Harry queria mesmo se convencer que ele apenas estava surpreso com a competência de Gina no jogo, mas ele sabia que não era nada disso. Ele estava encantado com sua graciosidade, sua beleza, sua...NÃO! Ele não podia estar admirando tanto assim a irmã de seu melhor amigo. Ela era a Gininha, aquela pequena menina tímida que ele salvara na câmara secreta, aquela que corava toda a vez que ele a fitava. Mas ele a fitava? Sim, ele lembrava-se disso, mas nunca dera importância, mas sim, várias vezes ele a olhava e isso não vinha de agora, apesar de que agora a coisa havia ficado mais consciente da parte dele.

- Não briga com ele Jorge. – aquela voz havia tirado Harry do transe. Era Gina.

- Nós perdemos Gi! Eu não gostei de perder, você gostou?

- Vamos jogar de novo então. Que tal uma revanche?

Gui, Carlinhos e Fred concordaram.

- Certo, vamos começar então – disse Fred.

- Ok. Harry, vê se pega o pomo dessa vez! – disse Jorge.

- Pára com isso Jorge. É só um jogo. – riu Gina e depois dando uma

piscadela para Harry moveu os lábios de forma que não saísse nenhum som: - Confio em você!

O jogo começou e Harry tentou procurar o pomo. Tentou não se distrair muito, mas várias vezes se surpreendia checando se uma certa ruiva andava fazendo muitos gols. Finalmente ele avistou o pomo e saiu disparado atrás do mesmo. Carlinhos logo percebeu seu movimento e fez o mesmo, mas não adiantava mais. Harry pegara o pomo. Ele já estava no chão com a bolinha dourada nas mãos quando o restante dos jogadores desceu. Gina correu para ele e num impulso pulou em seu pescoço.

- Ganhamos! Ganhamos! Eu disse que confiava em você!

- Harry abraçou-a com muita felicidade. Parecia que haviam ganhado

um grande campeonato e não um joguinho de quintal. Todos os Weasleys ali presentes arregalaram os olhos e entreolharam-se confusos com toda aquela comemoração. Gina e Harry perceberam o que estavam fazendo e soltaram-se depressa violentamente corados.

- Ué! - Disse Gina recuperando-se e novamente sem demonstrar nenhum constrangimento. – Nós ganhamos Jorge. Eu gostei de ganhar. Você não gostou?


	5. O sorvete

Cap. 5

_O sorvete_

Mais uma semana se passou naquele mês e nada parecia estar diferente. Todos já tinham comprado seus materiais no Beco Diagonal e agora só restava esperar o primeiro de setembro chegar para regressarem a Hogwarts.

Eram quatro da madrugada de 23 de agosto quando Harry acordou totalmente suado no quarto de Rony. Estava muito assustado. Não se lembrava exatamente com o que havia sonhado, mas sabia que tinha a ver com a câmara secreta.

Estava com a boca seca de pavor e resolveu descer para tomar um copo de água. Mas quando estava passando pela sala ele viu as costas de alguém encostado no sofá. Através de seus longos cabelos, um pouco presos, um pouco soltos, ele identificou Gina.

- Gina?

- Harry! Que susto você me deu!

- Desculpe, mas...o que você está fazendo aqui a essas horas?

- Pesadelos...e você? – respondeu ela dando os ombros.

- Também...vim beber um pouco de água.

- Vou com você então, também estou com sede. – Gina se levantou e

só então Harry reparou o quanto ela ficava linda até mesmo quando estava de pijama.

- Vamos logo. – disse ela despertando-o do transe.

Gina foi até a geladeira e pegou uma jarra de água gelada, serviu dois copos e deu um a Harry, depois devolveu a jarra à geladeira e voltou à sala. Harry a seguiu. Ela usava uma calça de seda e uma blusinha azul de alcinha. Parecia estar muito confortável naquela roupa.

- Está uma noite muito quente, não é?

Harry apenas confirmou com a cabeça enquanto terminava de beber sua

água.

- Tive uma idéia! Você quer um sorvete?

- Aham...

Gina pegou os copos e foi até a cozinha, depositou-os na pia e pegou

duas pequenas tigelas de louça do armário. Depois foi até a geladeira e abriu uma pequena portinha dentro dela de onde tirou um pote grande e abriu-o depositando um pouco de seu conteúdo nas tigelinhas. Deu uma leve sacudida no pote grande e Harry não entendeu aquele movimento, mas deixou pra lá. Era tão lindo o modo que ela fazia aquelas coisas simples! Gina veio até ele e entregou-lhe uma das tigelinhas.

- Fiz isso ontem a noite quando todos foram se deitar. Demora um dia inteiro para ficar pronto. É uma pequena surpresinha pros meus irmãos, eles adoram. Espero que você goste também.

Harry pegou a tigela enquanto Gina sentava-se ao seu lado. Então ele provou o que ela havia preparado. A jovem ficou apenas observando-o provar a primeira colherada. Era a coisa mais maravilhosa que ele já havia provado. Ele sabia qual era o gosto de um bom sorvete. Os Dursleys sempre compravam para a sobremesa e Harry adorava. Era uma das poucas coisas boas que ele comia na casa dos tios. Mas o sorvete de Gina tinha outro gosto, dava uma certa paz, era uma sensação indescritível.

- Está ótimo Gi. – Ele nunca a havia chamado por aquele apelido e ficou assustado por faze-lo, mas Gina não se importou. Harry pode jurar tê-la visto corar, mas a garota apenas fitou-o e disse:

- Obrigada Harry. É bom saber que você gostou. Aprendi essa receita com os pais da Mione há dois anos e desde então a família inteira se viciou nela. É bom saber que você gostou pois você também é da família.

- Obrigado Gina, é bom ser da família.

O assunto não foi muito longe. Eles não tinham mais o que dizer um ao

outro e logo que os sorvetes acabaram o clima ficou um pouco embaraçoso.

- Bem, já que não temos muito assunto, o que acha de irmos nos deitar. Já é tarde. – disse Gina com naturalidade.

Harry concordou e os dois subiram as escadas silenciosamente.

- Boa noite Harry.

- Boa noite Gi.

Mas nenhum deles teve pesadelos naquela noite.

A manhã seguinte correu sem grandes emoções, a não ser pelo fato de que Errol chegou com uma carta da Profª Minerva para Harry marcando uma conversa com ele no primeiro dia de aula. Ele não sabia o que tinha aprontado, mas estava com muito medo do que iria ouvir dela.

Depois de almoçarem, no entanto, Harry teve uma grande surpresa.

- Bom, vamos passar para a sobremesa. – disse Molly abrindo a mesma portinha da geladeira que Gina havia aberto naquela noite. Mas não parecia que o sorvete havia sido mexido. O pote estava cheio até a borda e não havia sinal de que ele ou Gina haviam provado do doce. – Adivinhem só o que a Gina preparou!

Todos olharam para o pote de sorvete e ficaram muito surpresos, quase que pasmos. Até mesmo Hermione ficou um pouco pálida.

- Mione?

- O que é Harry?

- Porque está todo mundo tão...apavorado?

- Essa é a receita que a Gina aprendeu com os meus pais Harry.

- E daí?

- E daí que quando você aprende algo com um trouxa, como uma

receita, por exemplo, se deve estar muito bem psicologicamente para fazê-la, caso contrário, tudo pode dar errado. Ela poderia ter morrido pois colocou muitas energias na receita.

- Mas então quer dizer que ela está bem não é?!

- Sim Harry, mas convenhamos que não é normal uma menina se

recuperar tão rápido depois de duas semanas trancada num quarto. É muito surpreendente entende.

- Aham...

- Bem, vamos ver pra quem vai a primeira prova. – disse a senhora

Weasley. – Pra quem será Gininha?

Fez-se um silêncio e Harry não entendeu nada.

- Deixa eu ver...hummmm...Fred!

- ISSO! – Fred levantou da cadeira e foi até a irmã, levantou-a pela

cintura e a abraçou girando-a no ar.

- Fred! Me solta, to ficando tonta!

Harry não entendeu nada. Por que ficar tão contente só porque recebeu

um sorvete. Se fosse assim ele era quem deveria estar feliz, afinal, ele havia provado o sorvete antes.

- Mione?

- Que foi Harry?

- Porque que o Fred está tão feliz?

- É que quando se faz esse tipo de receita, você deposita suas maiores

energias nela, por isso é que a pessoa que a faz deve estar muito bem interiormente. Essas energias, Harry, são muito fortes. Lendas afirmam que quem as deposita coloca na receita seus melhores sentimentos e quem prova a primeira porção fica protegido com o campo de força do amor. O sentimento é tão forte que é uma grande honra receber a primeira porção. Quando Gina escolheu Fred demonstrou que o ama muito e que quer vê-lo sempre muito feliz. Acho que Gina deu a ele pois o nosso colega ali estava muito preocupado com ela desde que ela se trancou no quarto durante aquelas duas semanas. Foi muito legal da parte da Gina dar pra ele a primeira porção. Ela é realmente uma garota incrível. Harry? Harry você está aí?

Mas Harry não estava mais ali, pelo menos sua mente não. Ele estava muito confuso com o que Mione havia lhe dito. Ninguém além dele e de Gina sabia que Harry havia provado o sorvete da ruiva antes de qualquer outro. Mas porque a jovem lhe dera o doce se sabia que aquilo era tão importante?

Naquele momento Gina sentou-se ao lado de Harry e ofereceu-lhe uma tigela de sorvete dizendo:

- Agradeceria se ontem a noite ficasse só entre a gente. Pode ser nosso segredo?

- Claro. – disse ele aceitando a tigela. – Ficará só entre nós.

Gina não sabia o quanto Harry conhecia sobre a lenda da receita, mas

achou mais seguro pedir aquilo ao garoto. Ela não acreditava muito na tal da lenda, mas seus irmãos ficavam muito felizes por sua simples menção. Contudo, mesmo não acreditando muito, a ruivinha estava muito feliz por ter sido Harry quem provara do sorvete antes e ela queria convencer-se de que era porque gostava de Harry assim como de Fred, e só assim.


	6. Na cabine do Expresso de Hogwarts

Cap. 6

Na cabine do Expresso de Hogwarts...

No dia primeiro de setembro, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina embarcaram na plataforma 9 ½ e ao pensar que teria apenas mais dois anos naquela escola, Harry já ficava desanimado.

Aquele lugar era seu lar. Era o único lugar em que ele era tratado como igual por todos, ou quase, mas de qualquer forma, lá ele poderia se ele mesmo sem ter medo de lavar puxões de orelha do tio Valter.

- Algum problema Harry? – perguntou Mione ao ver que o amigo fitava, cabisbaixo, os grandes campos que estavam do lado de fora do trem.

- Não...nada... – negou ele ao mesmo tempo que forçava um riso sem sucesso.

- Mesmo? Precisa de alguma coisa?

O que Harry precisa é de uma namorada. Isso é falta de amor! – disse Rony olhando de esguelha para Gina que ignorou o olhar do irmão e continuou admirando os campos verdes. Pareciam incrivelmente mais verdes naquele momento.

- Quieto Rony! – repreendeu-o Mione.

- Mas é Mione! Desde que o Harry esqueceu a Cho, ele nunca mais demonstrou interesse por menina alguma e...

-VOCÊS QUEREM FAZER O FAVOR DE PARAR DE FALAR DA MINHA VIDA AMOROSA COMO SE EU NÃO ESTIVESSE AQUI!

- Foi mal cara! – disse Rony assustado. p - Bom...deixa pra lá. – disse Mione. – Temos que ir Rony. Reunião de monitores.

- OK! Nos vemos depois então. E comportem-se hein! – despediu-se Rony com um sorriso maroto.

Depois que eles saíram, Harry e Gina ficaram em silêncio apenas olhando para a janela até que, pela primeira vez desde que haviam entrado no trem, Gina falou:

- Sabe Harry, você não precisava gritar com eles daquele jeito. Eles só estavam preocupados com você.

- Eu sei. – disse ele arrependido. – Mas é que, ah, esquece.

- Não! Fala! Qual é o problema? Posso ajudar?

- Acho que ninguém pode. – disse ele voltando a pensar no que seria dele após deixar Hogwarts.

- Talvez conversar ajude insistiu ela.

Harry sentiu uma vontade imensa de falar para ela tudo que estava sentindo. Era incrível a capacidade dela de fazê-lo desabafar. Já havia feito isso no ano anterior quando ele passara uma semana desejando falar com Sirius e não contara a ninguém, apenas a ela na biblioteca depois dela entregar-lhe um ovo de páscoa enviado por sua mãe. Ele se lembrou que ela lhe havia dado esperanças de conversar com o padrinho e dera um jeito para que acontecesse. Não havia reparado nisso ainda, mas Gina estava cada vez mais se tornando uma boa confidente.

- É que eu fico pensando que será horrível sair de Hogwarts.

- Mas ainda faltam dois anos pra isso, Harry. Não se encana com isso agora. Aproveite bem o tempo que te resta lá.

- Talvez você tenha razão, mas não posso evitar. Tudo o que aconteceu de importante na minha vida aconteceu em Hogwarts. Coisas boas e ruins: desde o quadribol até meu primeiro bei...- Harry parou de falar. Nunca tinha conversado muito sobre aquilo nem mesmo com Rony e Mione. Como havia sido tão mais fácil menciona-lo para Gina?

- Beijo??? – completou ela.

- Aham...

- Mas isso foi bom não foi?

- Foi importante, mas...bem...não foi exatamente como eu imaginava.

- Eu sei como é...meu primeiro beijo foi com o Miguel e não foi aquilo que eu planejava.

Gina desviou o olhar de Harry para a janela. Parecia que havia percebido algo de muito engraçado, pois deu uma risadinha.

- O que foi?

- Gina abriu um lindo sorriso que fez Harry tremer. Levantou-se e foi sentar-se ao lado do garoto e disse:

- Você já reparou que ambos demos nosso primeiro beijo em dois corvinais que depois se juntaram e nos deixaram chupando dedo?

Harry fez cara de quem acabara de sentir uma ficha cair dentro de sua cabeça. Sorriu meio abobado como se estivesse pasmo e disse lentamente:

- Eu não...não tinha pensado nisso.

- Eu também não! – disse Gina agora rindo sem parar.

Harry não agüentou ver a menina rindo e começou a dar altas risadas também. Aquilo estava muito divertido.

O que Gina dissera era bastante óbvio, mas Harry nunca havia parado para pensar no assunto. Ele não sabia porque, mas não conseguia parar mais de rir. Talvez fosse, pois era engraçado o fato dele nunca ter percebido aquilo ou ainda talvez por causa de Gina que ria tanto que o contagiou ou talvez ainda porque era uma grande coincidência que os casais tivessem se trocado daquela maneira, de acordo com suas casas.

- Mas espere! – disse uma voz na cabeça de Harry. – Não houve uma troca completa. Você e Gina são apenas amigos.

Harry começou a ficar sério gradualmente enquanto tentava entender porque aquela vozinha parecida com Mione falara aquilo em sua mente. Gina parecia também estar se recuperando, mas ainda mantinha as mãos na barriga que doía de tanto rir. Como ela ficava linda daquele jeito alegre!

Parecia que eles estavam mais próximos agora. Seus rostos tinham uma expressão de – se é que isso é possível – confusão e segurança. Eles se olhavam nos olhos sem ao menos piscar. Harry não sentia estar se mexendo e também não percebia se Gina estava, mas o fato é que estavam cada vez mais próximos até que...


	7. A proposta de Malfoy

N/A: Genteee!!!!!! To amando as revews, mas preciso de mais e mais e mais...Amo vcs! Bjos

Cap. 7

A proposta de Malfoy 

- Com licença. – disse a vendedora de doces que passava por ali com seu carrinho de guloseimas. – Desejam alguma coisa?

Harry e Gina pularam para trás. Gina levantou-se sem olhar para ele e foi até sua bolsa dizendo:

Quatro sapos de chocolate, por favor!

Harry ficou observando-a ainda um pouco corado pelos

pensamentos que vieram à sua mente. Ele viu a jovem sentar-se de frente para ele e em seguida oferecer-lhe um sapo de chocolate. Diferente dele, Gina não mostrava sinais de constrangimento. Ele não sabia como ela conseguia fazer aquilo, pois desde que conhecera Gina, ela sempre corava muito quando o via. Ele sabia que ela já tinha superado sua paixonite por ele no ano anterior quando ficaram mais próximos, mas mesmo assim, ela tinha um controle que Harry gostaria de ter.

Os dois nada mais disseram até a hora em que Rony e Mione chegaram. Ele estava com uma cara emburrada e Mione parecia que ia chorar a qualquer momento.

Que caras são essas? – Gina perguntou.

Aquele Draco Malfoy! – bufou Rony. – Ele...ele não pode ser

considerado uma pessoa!

- Mas o que foi que ele fez dessa vez? – perguntou Harry temendo o que iria ouvir.

- Hoje era dia de novas propostas na reunião de monitores. A gente propõe algo que possa fazer com que o monitoramento durante o ano seja mais proveitoso. E o Malfoy colocou uma questão em pauta. – explicou Mione sentando-se ao lado de Gina e esta percebeu que a amiga continha-se para deter as lágrimas, mas não conseguiu: uma lágrima escorreu em sua face. Percebendo então que a amiga não conseguiria mais falar, Rony teve o bom senso de tomar a palavra.

- Todos os monitores são avaliados ano após ano para que concorram ao cargo de monitor-chefe. Malfoy quer que alguns...hum...tipos de monitores não possam concorrer.

Como assim? – perguntou Gina confusa. – Que tipo?

Sangues-ruins! – exclamou Hermione enquanto muitas

lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto.

O que??? – indignou-se Harry. – Não! Ele não fez isso!!!

Como ele foi capaz? – disse Gina enquanto Mione apoiava a

cabeça em seu ombro e começando a soluçar.

Ele é capaz de tudo. Nós já o conhecemos Gi. – disse Rony

agora entristecido por ver Mione ali, chorando desesperadamente no ombro amigo de Gina.

- E agora? Vocês vão deixar tudo por isso mesmo? – perguntou Harry.

- Vai ter uma nova reunião na próxima semana e aí decidirão se a proposta que Malfoy fez será aceita. – disse Hermione limpando algumas lágrimas enquanto outras teimavam em cair.

- Mas qual é o problema dele afinal? Parece que nunca se cansa de fazer esse tipo de maldade! – disse Harry.

- Eu sei! – exclamou Rony – É que a Mione ta muito cotada pra ser monitora-chefe e o Malfoy que por que quer o cargo. Tirando ela da jogada ele tem grandes chances de ganhar.

Hermione deu outro soluço e Harry viu Gina segurar o queixo da menina fazendo que ela olhasse para ele:

- Presta atenção Mione: ninguém vai permitir que essa injustiça aconteça. Não é o seu sangue que conta, mas sim seu coração e se depender disso, quem terá que sair da concorrência é o Malfoy, pois ele não tem coração nenhum.

Mione desatou-se a chorar, mas Harry não sabia se era de tristeza ou de emoção por ouvir as palavras de Gina. As duas se abraçaram afetuosamente. Era incrível como Gina conseguia confortar as pessoas daquela maneira tão doce.

O tempo passou muito depressa. Já estavam chegando à Hogwarts e Hermione já estava melhor, apesar das marcas que as lágrimas deixaram eu sua face. Eles estavam saindo da cabine quando Rony parou em frente a amiga e disse:

- Gostamos de você do jeito que você é Mione, mesmo que seja tão certinha as vezes. Esquece essa história do Malfoy e não chora mais ta bom?

Mione voltou a se emocionar e seus olhinhos inchados encheram-se de lágrimas. Ela não se conteve e abraçou Rony sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Harry e Gina trocaram um olhar divertido. Outra coisa muito surpreendente em Gina é que mesmo que não a conhecia, sabia exatamente o que ela queria dizer com o olhar.

Eles admiraram o casal abraçado por alguns instantes quando os dois se soltaram assustados.

É...é melhor irmos... – gaguejou Mione corada.

Certo então...vamos de uma vez... disse Rony que tinha o

rosto mais vermelho que os próprios cabelos.


	8. Una noite no salão comunal

Cap 8.

Uma noite no salão comunal 

Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione sentaram-se juntos no salão principal e assistiram atentamente os novos alunos serem selecionados para suas casas. Quando finalmente Maggie Shuley foi para a Lufa-lufa, Dumbledore anunciou:

- Bem vindos a Hogwarts! Alunos novos fiquem sabendo que a Floresta Negra é estritamente proibida a todos os alunos agora mais do que nunca. Não podemos de forma alguma ignorar o fato de que Voldemort – e nessa hora olhos se arregalaram no salão principal. – está agindo. Tenham muito cuidado. Agora...vamos deixar isso para lá pois acredito que todos estejam famintos. Que se inicie o banquete!

As mesas se encheram de comida e todos comeram ferozmente – especialmente Rony que só havia comido um sapo de chocolate que Gina dera a ele e Hermione na hora em que as crianças estavam sendo selecionadas.

Harry lembrou-se de quando foi selecionado para a Grifnória há seis anos atrás. Ele relembrou triste seu segundo ano quando temia que o chapéu-seletor estivesse certo sobre como ele se daria bem na Sonserina, mas logo alegrou-se ao lembrar o que Dumbledore lhe dissera no mesmo ano: "São nossas escolhas que revelam o que realmente somos." Depois das palavras do velho mago ele tinha certeza que era um Grifinório de verdade.

Ele, Rony, Mione e Gina subiram juntos para o salão comunal da Grifinória e foram se deitar, mas quem disse que Harry conseguiu dormir?Não, ele estava muito ansioso para dormir. No dia seguinte teria uma reunião com a professora Minerva e ele temia que fosse sobre os NOMs. Sim, ele havia prestado os exames no ano anterior, mas não recebera os resultados. Ele imaginava que tivesse se dado muito mal e que a diretora da Grifnória quisesse lhe repreender pois se ele quisesse ser um auror teria que ter notas excelentes. Então as 3 da madrugada ele desceu ao salão comunal para pensar em frente a lareira.

Aquilo já estava virando costume: ao descer as escadas ele encontrou novamente a caçula Weasley sentada escrevendo em um livro. Em uma grande poltrona confortável. Ela estava com as pernas levantadas e levemente dobradas por cima da poltrona.

Oi Gi! – cumprimentou ele sentando-se no único espaço vazio que

Gina não ocupava com suas pernas. Ela as encolheu um pouco para que Harry conseguisse se sentar confortavelmente

Olá Harry! Pesadelos de novo?

Não...só estou sem sono mesmo. E você?

Ah...bom...isso vai parecer ridículo, mas nunca consigo dormir em

meu primeiro dia aqui. Acho que fico muito ansiosa. É meio bobo né...

Não...eu também fico ansioso antes do primeiro dia de aula.

Bom, pelo menos não sou a única. – disse a menina com um belo

sorriso enquanto fechava o livro e guardava a pena na mochila.

Estava escrevendo num diário?

De jeito nenhum! Tenho trauma de diários! Digamos que em meu

primeiro ano eu não tive muito estímulos para gostar deles.

Harry lembrou-se imediatamente do ocorrido quando ele estava no segundo ano e salvou-a da câmara secreta. Nossa! Como Gina havia mudado desde então. Ele lembrou-se um pouco corado de que na época Tom Riddle havia lhe dito que Gina temia que Harry nunca gostasse dela e arrependeu-se de não ter notado a menina na época. Agora era tarde: ela já não gostava mais dele.

Então...quer dizer que aposentou os diários pra sempre?

Aham...nunca mais eu falo da minha vida pra qualquer coisa que não

tenha cérebro.

Os dois riram. Harry fitou a garota cuidadosamente. Nunca havia visto como eram os pijamas das meninas da Grifinória. Mione nunca aparecera vestida com eles. Os pijamas eram iguais aos dos meninos se diferenciando apenas pela cor. Enquanto o dele era listrado de azul e branco, o de Gina era rosa e branco, e parecia que no caso das meninas, havia mais uma peça de roupa: Gina estava com uma blusinha rosa-bebê justa por baixo da camisa larga de botões frontais. Esta estava totalmente aberta de forma que a jovem parecia estar vestindo um casaco por cima da blusa de alcinha. Harry não sabia se os pijamas faziam aquele efeito em todas as meninas de sua casa, mas Gina estava linda vestida daquela maneira. Em seus cabelos ela tinha feito duas trancinhas, uma de cada lado e tinha alguns fios soltos ao acaso que caiam por sua face. Ela ficava tão doce daquele jeito: com aquele cabelo, aquela roupa...

Então...você parecia meio preocupado quando chegou...aconteceu

alguma coisa?

Ah...não é nada...deixa pra lá...

Tem certeza? Não é pelo mesmo motivo de hoje de tarde é?

Não...é que amanhã eu tenho uma reunião com a professora Minerva

e acho que ela vai brigar comigo. Acho que meu dei mal nos NOMs.

Mas como??? Você não recebeu os resultados?

Harry balançou a cabeça para os lados.

Ué...que estranho. Rony e Mione receberam os deles. Rony recebeu

nove e Mione doze. Como sempre ela teve as notas máximas. Queria ter metade da inteligência dela.

- Ah se você não tivesse! Rony me contou que você passou em todas as matérias com notas super altas.

Ah...nem foi tanto assim vai... –disse Gina levemente encabulada.

Sei sei...a modéstia nos heróis cai bem...

Herói aqui não sou bem eu, não é Harry Potter ?!? - Dessa vez Harry foi quem corou.- Mas vamos parar de falar das minhas notas e nos concentrarmos nas suas. Eu aposto que você se deu muito bem e ela só quer lhe entregar as notas pessoalmente para te dar os parabéns!

Queria acreditar nisso. – disse Harry cabisbaixo.

Escuta Harry. Não se precipita. De repente é um assunto que não tem

nada a ver com isso. Espera até amanhã e tenta não se preocupar com isso.

Era realmente tarde agora, mas conversar com Gina era tão reconfortante que ele havia perdido a noção de tempo. Ele preferia que as horas não passassem. Preferia ficar ali pra sempre, afinal, ficaria na companhia daquela linda menina e não precisaria encontrar com a professora Minerva mais tarde.

O tempo voou. Harry e Gina passaram boa parte daquela noite conversando e rindo. Mesmo que não se conhecessem tão bem para terem muitos assuntos em comum, eles conversaram tanto que nem repararam que estavam exaustos. Aos poucos Harry foi relaxando na poltrona e Gina fez o mesmo. Eles acabaram adormecendo ali mesmo no salão comunal vazio e só acordaram com um grito de Dino Thomas as 6:30 da manhã.

O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO AQUI???

Gina e Harry acordaram assustados sem ter noção exatamente do que

estava acontecendo por causa da sonolência.

Hã??? O que??? Ah! Harry! Acho que dormimos aqui!

DORMIRAM AQUI??? E O QUE MAIS FIZERAM???

Ca...calma Dino. – disse Harry agora dando-se conta da situação. – a

gente tava sem sono e ficamos conversando até tarde...

AH TÁ! E VOCÊ QUER QUE EU ACREDITE NISSO!

Acredite no que quiser, Dino! Não te devemos satisfação de nada! –

disse Gina muito irritada.

Mas...mas Gina...

Mas nada! Esquece isso ta! Melhor irmos Harry pois você tem

aquela reunião importante hoje e eu não vou deixar que você se atrase!

Gina e Harry subiram as escadas deixando um Dino furioso para trás. Harry pode ver o garoto lançar um olhar ciumento para ele, mas tentou não pensar naquilo, afinal, ele tinha que ir para a sala da professora Minerva dali a meia hora.

Quanto estava em frente ao seu dormitório Gina aproximou-se dele e lhe deu um delicado beijo no rosto dizendo:

Boa sorte hoje Harry! Estou torcendo pra que dê tudo certo.

O-obrigado Gina...

Gina se dirigiu ao dormitório feminino e antes de entrar, virou-se e

falou:

- E não se esqueça de me contar o que houve depois. Estou louca de curiosidade. Tenho certeza que é uma coisa boa.

Harry mesmo não acreditando muito nas palavras da jovem se sentiu mais esperançoso. Não sabia o porquê, mas mesmo com a iminência de uma detenção, ele estava radiante.


	9. A reunião com McGonagall

Cap. 9 A reunião com McGonagall 

p Harry desceu as escadas e saiu pelo buraco do retrato meia hora depois do infeliz encontro com Dino no salão comunal. Estava tenso, temeroso pelo que iria ouvir, mas ao lembrar-se da conversa que teve com Gina e do...do beijo delicado que ela lhe dera na bochecha ele ficava muito mais tranqüilo.

p Estava chegando à sala da professora Minerva com um sorriso nos lábios quando se deparou com a mesma aguardando-o à porta.

p - Entre Potter

p Harry entrou sem dizer nada. Até dar de cara com a professora ele estava com os pensamentos tão longe...Pensava em uma doce menina que, ele não podia negar, ocupava seus pensamentos mais do que ele gostaria.

p - Sente-se!

p Harry sentou-se apavorado. Mas para sua surpresa, a professora esboçou algo que se parecia com um sorriso.

p - Imagina porque lhe chamei aqui Potter?

p - Não senhora. – mentiu ele com a cabeça abaixada.

p - Chamei-lhe aqui para falar do time de quadribol da Grifinória.

p Harry imediatamente levantou a cabeça absorto. Então não era por causa de suas notas nos NOMs que ele estava ali. Eles não conversariam sobre aquilo que ele mais temia, mas sobre o que ele mais adorava.

p - assim professora?

p - Bem, como você já sabe, Angelina, Fred, Jorge, Alicia e Katie saíram da escola no ano passado, então isso quer dizer que o senhor e o senhor Weasley são os únicos jogadores da equipe

p Harry confirmou com a cabeça e Minerva continuou:

p - E considerando que estamos sem um capitão, eu convoquei-o aqui hoje para nomeá-lo capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória.

p Harry abriu o maior sorriso que já havia dado à alguém. Nem em seus melhores momentos de vida havia estado tão contente. Capitão do time! Aquilo era inacreditavelmente maravilhoso. Se no ano passado Umbridge havia tirado dele aquilo que mais lhe dava alegria, neste ano a professora Minerva o estava recompensando em dobro.

p - Vejo que ficou contente senhor Potter. Espero que eu também abra esse sorriso no final do campeonato.

p - Pode deixar professora! Eu vou fazer o possível pra que sim!

p - Fico feliz com isso, Harry. Mas você deve começar logo com a seleção de novos jogadores. Já tem alguém em mente?

p - Sim senhora. Acho que já temos uma nova artilheira, mas preciso falar com ela antes. – disse Harry dando um sorriso maroto.

p - Como quiser, mas quero ver os cartazes para os novos testes até o final da semana espalhados por aí. Não me desaponte.

p - Pode deixar!

p - Pode se retirar agora.

p Harry foi até a porta, mas antes de sair deu meia volta e perguntou:

p - Professora?

p - Sim?

p - Eu...não sei se isso é normal, é que...bem...eu ainda não recebi os resultados dos meus NOMs. Houve algum problema?

p - Ah, é mesmo, esqueci-me de mencionar. O senhor receberá seus resultados no dia primeiro de fevereiro. Como escolheu ser auror, seus testes são avaliados mais profundamente que os outros.

p - Ah...certo então. Eu já vou indo. Até mais tarde.

p - Até logo.

p Harry saiu da sala da professora muito mais feliz do que tinha entrado. Estava louco para contar aos amigos que era o novo capitão. Nossa!Capitão! Era tão bom pensar naquela palavra!

p As aulas seguintes pareceram ser ótimas depois da notícia. Trato das criaturas mágicas foi particularmente calma. Hagrid não levara nenhum animal naquele dia. Apenas se limitou a falar sobre gigantes e como eles poderiam ser muito simpáticos. Harry lembrou-se então do irmão de Hagrid escondido na floresta e resolveu não perguntar a ele como Grope estava pois não tinha a menor vontade de visitar o monstro, mas ficou muito contente em rever o amigo.

p Já eram 5:30 da tarde quando Harry, Rony e Mione saíram de uma exaustiva aula de História da Magia. Era impressionante como, com o passar dos anos, o professor Binns conseguia ficar cada vez mais chato, mas naquele dia, nada conseguiu estragar o humor de Harry.

p O trio passou pelo buraco do retrato muito contente com a notícia que Harry lhes dera. Rony queria porque queria saber quem seria a pessoa que Harry já escolhera para ser artilheira, mas Harry insistia que seria surpresa.

p - Tenho que falar com ela antes Rony. E se ela não aceitar?

p - Aha! Então é mulher??? Diga: é bonita?

p - Rony! – esbravejou Mione. – O que importa é o talento.

p - Eu sei Mi, eu sei, mas eu queria saber o que o Harry acha dela. E então Harry é bonita ou não?

p Harry confirmou com a cabeça um pouco corado.

p - Opa! Opa! Senti algo no ar! – brincou Rony. – Ta afim dela, Harry?

p - Rony! Pára de encher ele. Ele fala com a menina e depois nos conta. Se estiver afim dela a gente percebe com o tempo, afinal, o Harry não consegue disfarçar essas coisas.

p - É mesmo! Lembra quando ele gostava da Cho? Nossa! Era muito engraçado e...

p - VOCÊS QUEREM PARAR, POR FAVOR? EU FALO COM ELA SOBRE O QUA-DRI-BOL E DEPOIS CONTO PRA VOCÊS SE ELA ACEITOU TÁ. – disse Harry violentamente corado. Não estava só vermelho, estava púrpura!

p - Só sobre o quadribol, Harry? – brincou Rony ao ver que o amigo havia corado.

p - Só Rony! Agora chega! – disse Harry tentando fechar a cara, mas não conseguindo parar de sorrir. Ao mesmo tempo que ouvia as palavras de Rony ele não conseguia negar a si mesmo que não era só sobre o quadribol que ele queria falar, mas tentou colocar as idéias em ordem para não pensar em mais nada além do jogo, afinal, não podia querer nada mais do que isso com ela...não não...era só sobre o quadribol. Harry corou novamente. – V...Vou tomar banho pois o jantar é daqui há duas horas.

p Rony e Mione viram o amigo subir as escadas, se entreolharam e riram.

p - Ele ta caidinho por ela, né?

p - É muito cedo pra dizer. – disse Mione tentando falar com um ar sério, mas se descontrolando e rindo marotamente. – Mas, em todo o caso...vamos ficar de olho nele e na tal garota.

p Eles riram e dirigiram-se aos dormitórios para se preparar para o jantar. Mas mesmo não tendo certeza ainda, pelo muito que o conheciam, eles acreditavam que o famoso Harry Potter havia sido fisgado de vez. Não sabiam por quem, mas certamente ela havia feito um melhor trabalho que Cho: Harry estava mais encabulado do que nunca!


	10. O convite

Cap. 10

O convite

Harry saiu do quarto as 7:30 da noite para ir jantar. Não tinha certeza se todos já sabiam que ele era o novo capitão do time, mas o fato é que por cada pessoa que ele passava, ouvia cochichos por parte delas e sentia-se observado.

Ele chegou ao salão principal com um belo sorriso e com seus olhos verdes mais brilhantes que nunca e sentou-se em frente a Rony e Mione e ao lado de Gina.

- Nossa! Parece que alguém teve um bom dia! – disse a ruiva.

- Você ainda não soube, Gi? – indagou Rony – Harry é o novo capitão do time de quadribol.

- Jura!?! Harry parabéns! Isso é extraordinário! Então era isso que a McGonagall queria falar com você hoje?

- Aham...- disse ele com aquele mesmo sorriso de criança com brinquedo novo.

- Viu só! Eu te falei que era uma coisa boa!

- E ISSO FOI ANTES OU DEPOIS DO QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM NO SALÃO COMUNAL? – gritou Dino para quem quisesse ouvir dentro do salão principal repleto de curiosos.

Rony e Hermione juntamente com um grupo de quintanistas arregalaram os olhos e olharam para Harry e Gina esperando alguma explicação, mas a garota se dirigiu a Dino quando disse:

- Já falamos que não fizemos nada de mais Dino! E tem mais: quem você pensa que é, hein? Acha que pode sair por aí falando coisas de que não sabe? Você não pode ficar pensando besteiras e muito menos espalhá-las por aí!

- PERAÍ! – Dino continuou a gritar. – EU PEGO VOCÊ E O HARRY DORMINDO NO MESMO SOFÁ NO SALÃO COMUNAL AS 6:30 DA MANHÃ E NÃO TENHO DIREITO DE PENSAR QUE VOCÊS ANDAVAM FAZENDO COISA ERRADA?!

Nessa hora todos no salão principal prestavam atenção em cada palavra da discussão. Foi quando Rony se levantou da cadeira num salto e olhou para Harry:

- QUE HIST"RIA É ESSA AFINAL, HARRY?

- Olha Rony...não é nada disso que você está pensando. A gente tava conversando e acabamos dormindo no sofá. Foi involuntário. Eu juro!

- Foi isso mesmo, Gi?

- Foi sim, Rony. Eu e o Harry – disse ela baixando a cabeça – nós só estávamos conversando e adormecemos. – Então Gina levantou novamente a cabeça e encarou Dino com um olhar severo:

- E quanto a você Dino Thomas: faça a gentileza de não se meter na minha vida, afinal, você não faz parte dela. – depois Gina sentou-se e começou a jantar. O restante dos alunos também fez o mesmo e Harry, ainda um pouco envergonhado tentou esquecer o assunto.

Depois de jantarem, Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione foram para o salão comunal aprontar as tarefas que Snape dera as suas turmas. Era impressionante como ele conseguia no primeiro dia de aula deixar todos tão atarefados.

Gina foi sentar-se com os colegas de quinto ano enquanto o trio se juntava a Neville e Simas.

Eram 11 da noite e só restava meia dúzia de alunos no salão comunal. Harry terminou suas tarefas havia alguns minutos junto com Rony e Mione, mas os dois não paravam de discutir e Harry já estava cansado daquilo.

Ele desviou os pensamentos dos dois brigões e seu olhar caiu em cima de uma ruivinha que se encontrava sozinha em uma poltrona onde os dois haviam adormecido na noite anterior. Seus colegas já haviam ido se deitar, mas ela continuava ali, admirando o flamejar das chamas da lareira acesa.

Aquela era a hora perfeita. Não tinha muita gente no salão e ela estava ali sozinha, sua face iluminada pela luminosidade das chamas. Estava tão linda! Ele tinha que falar com ela. Tinha que perguntar.

Harry levantou-se da poltrona, um movimento que atraiu a atenção de Rony e Mione que param imediatamente de discutir. Eles observaram o amigo ir até a poltrona de Gina intrigados e fizeram um enorme esforço para ouvir o que eles conversariam. Até mesmo Hermione não conseguiu disfarçar a curiosidade.

- Oi, Gi! Está ocupada?

- Não, Harry, sente-se. Só vamos tentar não dormir aqui hoje, sim? Não quero mais interrogatórios.

- Como assim?

- Ora bolas! Eu dormi com o famoso Harry Potter no salão comunal da Grifinória. Você acha que as pessoas não ficaram curiosas?

- Mas eu sou só o Harry pra você. Não sou? - perguntou ele encabulado.

- Claro! Mas diga...veio me contar a conversa que teve com a McGonagall. Quero detalhes!

Então Harry sorriu e contou a ela tudo que conversou com a professora naquela manhã. Gina abria um sorriso maior a cada palavra proferida por ele. Parecia estar realmente feliz pela conquista dele.

- Mas não era só isso que eu vim contar a você não.

- Oba! Tem mais coisa é?!

- Bom...é que...bem, eu preciso convocar logo mais cinco jogadores. E queria te perguntar se...se...

- Se???

- Se você gostaria de ser uma das artilheiras da equipe!

- EU???

- É...eu vi como você joga bem naquele dia na sua casa.

- Mas Harry! Foi só um joguinho de quintal. Não um campeonato como os daqui.

- Eu sei, mas, mesmo assim, você joga muito bem. Por favor, aceite ser a nova artilheira!

Gina pensou um pouco. Tempo suficiente para Harry admirá-la. Estava com uma calça jeans clara e uma básica marrom felpuda totalmente casual. Nossa, o que ele estava sentindo? Ela ficava linda de qualquer jeito. Naquele dia, ela tinha amarrado os cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo alto e bem feito, era tão perfeita!

- Bom...tudo bem então! – disse ela abrindo um grande sorriso que Harry não pode deixar de corresponder.

- Mesmo???

- Mesmo. Eu vou adorar ser titular! Mas me prometa que vai brigar comigo quando eu errar.

- Se você errar, você quer dizer.

- Ah...pára, Harry, assim você me deixa embaraçada!

- Certo então! Bem-vinda ao time!

O próximo movimento foi espontâneo. Gina sorriu e eles se abraçaram por tanto tempo que perderam a conta. Rony e Mione que haviam ouvido tudo se entreolharam confusos. Então era Gina a tal menina. Mas Harry não podia estar afim dela. Há poucos meses mal notava a existência dela.

- O que foi isso Mione?

- Eu...eu não sei Rony!

- Como assim não sabe?

- Eu não sei oras! Tenho que saber de tudo também?

- Mas...mas...mas eu pensei que o Harry convidaria a menina que ele tava afim, e não a minha irmã.

- Eu também Rony!

- Acho que erramos né!

- Talvez, Rony, talvez.

Eles continuaram admirando o casal conversar alegremente na poltrona em frente à lareira sem ousar interrompê-los. O que pensaram depois da cena? Eles não mencionaram nada mais que aquele pequeno diálogo, mas certamente havia muito mais a pensar.

N/A: Bom...é isso...tentei postar até o 10 hj pq vou viajar e só volto daki a 4 dias, então, nada mais lógico do que deixar os capítulos que eu pretendia postar pra vcs... Quero reviews! Bjos


	11. Se não fossem os professores

Cap. 11

Se não fossem os professores...

Durante toda a semana, Harry espalhou cartazes por toda a Grifinória a fim de selecionar rapidamente mais dois artilheiros e dois batedores para o time da casa. Marcou os testes para dia sete daquele mês e ainda tinha alguns dias para treinar com Gina, e foi o que ele fez.

- Das duas uma Harry: ou eu sou um péssimo goleiro, ou não conhecia o talento da minha própria irmã.

- Você não é um péssimo goleiro Rony! – riu Harry.

- Não pouco! Eu defendi dois gols e foi por sorte, pois eram duas bombas. Você viu?

Eles estavam sentados no gramado conversando e descansando um pouco. Já estavam ali há uma hora e meia. Tinham saído direto da aula para o campo.

- Mas isso é bom. Com a Gina no time temos grandes chances.

- Ah, nem é tanto vai. Aposto que é sorte de principiante!

- Acredite, Gina, não é! Já levei muitas bombas, mas as suas não são nem de perto como as de um principiante! Mas chega disso. Já são sete da noite e hoje é segunda...Reunião de monitores...tenho que ir. – disse Rony desanimado e saindo do campo deixando Harry e Gina sozinhos.

- É hoje que vão decidir se os nascidos trouxas podem concorrer a monitou-chefe, não é? – perguntou Harry à Gina.

- Aham. Você viu o estado de nervosismo da Mione? Tadinha, tentou disfarçar, mas não deu certo. Está uma pilha de nervos. Queria poder ajudar.

- Eu também! – suspirou Harry.

Eles ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo, apenas admirando o campo verde que os rodeava. Já estava escuro e as estrelas brilhavam como nunca.

- Então? – falou ela de repente – Ainda a fim de dar uma voltinha nessa vassoura ou já está cansado?

Aquilo era o mesmo que pedir à Hermione que relesse Hogwarts: uma história pela milésima vez. Harry subiu em sua vassoura e quando já estava lá no alto gritou:

- O que está esperando? Tem medo de altura?

- Gina riu e subiu até ele...então começaram um divertido jogo de pega-pega, mas obviamente que a firebolt de Harry era imbatível.

- Ah! Isso não vale. Se trocarmos de vassoura aposto que ganho! – disse Gina.

A brincadeira estava muito divertida. Eles passaram alguns bons momentos ali, rindo. Foi quando Gina gritou:

- HARRY! O QUE É AQULO?

- Aquilo o que Gi? – perguntou ele se aproximando da vassoura dela.

- Ali Harry. – disse ela apontando para um pequeno matinho.

- Mas não tem nada ali Gina!

- Eu não to imaginando coisas. Desde que começamos a treinar na semana passada eu tenho me sentindo vigiada. Não é mania de perseguição! Tinha alguém ali Harry!

- Peraí! Porque você não nos contou que tava se sentindo observada???

- Iam me chamar de louca né Harry!

- Não! Eu nunca te chamaria assim...quero dizer...- Harry corou. – você não é louca...Vamos ver o que tem ali.

Eles foram até o local em que Gina vira o vulto e então desceram das vassouras. A visão a seguir foi horrenda!

Harry sentiu toda a alegria que tinha até o presente momento se esvair de seu ser. Uma sensação terrível de que não havia mais coisa boa nenhuma em qualquer lugar do mundo passou a fazer parte dele. Viu Gina cair de joelhos e colocar as mãos no chão para se segurar. Ao perceber, não se sabe como, o que estava se passando, ele imediatamente soube o que fazer:

- EXPECTO PATRONUM! – ele gritou e então também caiu de joelhos exatamente como Gina o fizera.

Eles viram o dementador sumir diante deles e então sentaram-se no chão brancos como papel. Não falaram nada por alguns instantes, pareciam estar se recuperando, então depois de um tempo, sentada de lado sobre os joelhos, Gina tirou, com muita dificuldade, algo de dentro das vestes.

- Toma!- disse ela partindo uma barra de chocolate ao meio e oferecendo metade a ele.

- Obrigado. – disse ele recuperando-se. Lembrava-se da sensação de chocolate depois de um ataque de um dementador: um calor que ia até as pontas dos pés. Parecia que estavam lhe devolvendo o sentido da vida.

- V...você está bem? – perguntou à Gina.

- To...mas parece que ele tinha acabado com a felicidade do mundo!

- Eu sei...é assim mesmo. Mas eu às vezes acho que sinto mais que os outros essa sensação ruim. Uma vez Madame Pomfrey me disse que sou delicado.

- Eu também me sinto assim. Aquela vez no trem, no meu segundo ano...senti o mesmo.

- Naquele dia eu desmaiei lembra? – disse ele cabisbaixo.

- É que você é delicado! – brincou ela!

- EI! – brincou ele sorrindo.

Gina riu e depois ficou séria. – Mas o que essas coisas estão fazendo aqui? Pensei que Dumbledore não gostasse deles.

- Eu também...- disse ele levantando-se e estendendo a mão para ajudar Gina.

A menina segurou a mão dele e ele a puxou, mas não deve ter regulado muito bem sua força porque ficaram com os corpos colados quando ela se levantou.

O mundo parou. Harry esqueceu-se do dementador, do jogo, do patrono, do esgotamento que sentia, de tudo! Estavam novamente se olhando nos olhos, sérios e com aquela sensação de borboletas na barriga. Harry não sabia se era o chocolate, mas sentia uma grande esperança crescendo dentro de si.

- O QUE ACONTECEU AQUI? – Era McGonagall que chegava acompanhada por Snape e Madame Pomfrey.

E novamente Harry e Gina pularam para trás.

- Foi...foi...foi um dementador professora – disse Gina ruborizada.

- Droga! Dumbledore odeia esses monstros e com razão. Eles atacaram vocês? – perguntou Mademe Pomfrey estendendo uma barrinha de chocolate para cada um.

- Sim...o que eles estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Harry também corado.

- Agora que Voldemort voltou o ministério exigiu que os dementadores vigiassem a escola. – disse Snape olhando desconfiado para o casalzinho. – Mas, o que vocês dois fazem aqui essas horas e sozinhos?

Mal o rosto de Harry havia voltado ao normal e ele sentiu novamente a face arder. Ele viu Gina abaixar a cabeça fazendo que seus cabelos disfarçassem um pouco seu rubor, mas Harry o percebeu. Sabia que ela estava tão encabulada quanto ele, o que significava que ambos sabiam o que quase ocorrera ali. Aliás, o que provavelmente ocorreria se os professores não tivessem aparecido.

- E então? Expliquem-se. – disse a profª Minerva ríspida.

- Nós...er...nós...bem nós...- gaguejou Harry

- Fale de uma vez! – brigou Madame Pomfrey, mas foi Gina quem falou:

- Nós estávamos treinando quadribol...isso...era isso!

- Mas já é tarde. Não devem ficar jogando até essas horas. Vamos para a escola. Preciso mesmo conversar com vocês na minha sala.– disse Minerva e eles a seguiram.

O professor Snape foi para sua sala e Madame Pomfrey foi até a cozinha pegar canecas de chocolate quente para Harry e Gina enquanto estes acompanhavam McGonagall até sua sala. Chegando lá ela mandou que eles se sentassem e esperassem enquanto ela ia até outra sala pegar alguma coisa e assim eles o fizeram.Agora eles estavam novamente sozinhos.

(N/A: Quero reviews!!!!)


	12. Segredos e correntes

Cap. 12

_Segredos e correntes_

p Se Draco Malfoy visse aquela cena, riria até morrer. Ele enxergaria um Gininha corada até o último fio de cabelo, sentada totalmente imóvel na cadeira da sala da professora. Se ele olhasse à direita da menina, veria um jovem de cabelos negros e bagunçados - que naquele momento pareciam ainda mais bagunçados – enquanto este respirava com dificuldade e fazia um enorme esforço para concentrar a visão nos dedos das mãos.

p Mas Draco Malfoy -para alívio de Harry- não viu a cena. Apenas Gina e Harry saberiam o que ocorrera – ou melhor, ocorreria - naquele dia.

p O silêncio era constrangedor e sufocante. Nem Harry nem Gina sabiam o que dizer um ao outro, mas isso não queria dizer que eles não pensassem em centenas de coisas para proferir.

p A mente de nosso jovem herói estava repleta de perguntas sem respostas. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Porque aquela sensação estranha o invadia toda a vez que se aproximava de Gina? O que exatamente acontecera entre eles no campo de quadribol? Bem, na verdade, a última pergunta tinha uma resposta e Harry sabia que tanto ele quanto a caçula Weasley a conheciam. Mas porque ele estava tão confuso? Como o relacionamento dos dois havia chegado naquele ponto? E o pior: será que Gina queria que chegasse?

p Harry, agora, experimentava uma sensação de profunda tristeza. Parecia que um dementador havia voltado para atacá-lo. Ele lembrou das palavras de Hermione no ano anterior: Gina desistiu do Harry...desistiu! Surpreendeu-se naquele instante torcendo para que Hermione estivesse errada pela primeira vez na vida.

p O garoto olhou para Gina e viu uma lágrima escorrer pela face, agora menos corada, da menina. Então, as palavras pareceram saltar-lhe da boca:

p - Gina...por que...

p -Sr. Potter! Srta. Weasley! – era Madame Pomfrey que chegara na sala naquele momento com duas canecas de chocolate quente fumegante nas mãos e fez com que as palavras de Harry se perdessem no meio do caminho. – Bebam tudo! Um ataque assim não é coisa para se brincar.

p Eles beberam tudo sem dizer uma palavra sequer, mas Harry conseguiu ver mais duas lágrimas escorrerem pelo rostinho de Gina, as quais ela discretamente secou com uma das mãos.

p Madame Pomfrey recolheu as canecas e se retirou da sala no mesmo instante que a professora Minerva entrou com uma caixa do tamanho de uma caixa de sapatos nas mãos. Era marrom clara e tinha símbolos espalhados por toda ela.

p McGonnagal depositou o embrulho em cima de sua mesa e encarou Harry e Gina com um olhar severo, mas Harry pode jurar ter avistado um vestígio de preocupação em sua face ríspida.

p - Espero que se dêem conta de que foi muito perigoso ficarem até essas horas no campo de quadribol.

p - Sim, professora! – disseram em uníssono.

p - Então já que têm conhecimento do perigo que correram, espero que não repitam o erro, certo?

p - Sim professora!

p - Agora, façam-me a gentileza de levar esta caixa até a sala do professor Dumbledore. Ele precisa falar com vocês.

p Harry pegou a caixa e, tanto ele quanto Gina saíram da sala mudos e assim continuaram até chegarem a sala do diretor. Harry disse a senha e eles subiram pela escada de caracol.

p O mago encontrava-se em pé, acariciando as penas de Fawkes. A ave estava particularmente bonita naquele dia. Tinha as penas num colorido incrivelmente fascinante.

p Como se tivesse percebido a presença dos dois, Dumbledore se virou e os encarou com um olhar calmo:

p - Enfim, chegaram!

p - A professora McGonagall pediu que lhe entregássemos isso. – disse Harry oferecendo a caixa a Dumbledore.

p - Ah, sim! Obrigado, Harry, mas sentem-se por favor. – e ele conjurou duas cadeiras e Harry e Gina acomodaram-se nelas.

p Dumbledore sentou-se na sua cadeira e abriu a caixa cuidadosamente. Uma fumaça esbranquiçada saiu dela e o mago tirou lá de dentro uma caixinha acolchoada pequena que Gina reconheceu como uma caixa de guardar jóias.

p Eles viram o diretor fechar novamente a caixa maior admirar lentamente a caixinha pequena.

p - Vi seu patrono, Harry. Muito bom, sim...muito bom! Mas sinto muitíssimo que tenha tido que usá-lo. Mas devido à situação, o ministério exigiu que os dementadores vigiassem a escola, uma pena que não tenham sido mais discretos.

p - Eu sabia! – disse Gina, de repente. – Eu percebi que estava sendo vigiada a semana toda.

p - Devo dizer, minha cara, que és dotada de uma sensibilidade fora do comum. – Gina corou. – Dei ordens para que os dementadores ficassem o mais escondido possível dos alunos: não quero causar pânico e quando eles o fazem, é raro o número de pessoas que percebem que há algo de errado.

p - Mas então, porque ele nos atacou? – perguntou Harry intrigado.

p - Veja bem Harry: os dementadores não possuem o mesmo discernimento que nós. Eles as vezes não segue a risca às ordens... Entretanto, creio que soube lidar com ele. Devo ser justo e conferir-lhe...50 pontos!

p - Harry e Gina esqueceram-se da timidez que os consumia e entreolharam-se contentes. Cinqüenta pontos! E Harry nem mesmo se lembrava de seu patrono. Estava muito assustado quando tudo aconteceu e depois que o susto passou havia entretido...seus pensamentos em Gina...

p - Agora Harry – continuou ele – Sei que não contou a ninguém sobre a conversa que tivemos no ano passado, mas infelizmente isso se faz necessário agora.

p Harry olhou temeroso do mago para Gina e constatou que ela estava totalmente perdida na conversa. Porque Dumbledore queria que ele contasse sobre a profecia. Ele mesmo estava fazendo um grande esforço pra esquecer-se dela por uns tempos!

p - Entenda, Harry: não quero que saia por aí revelando ao mundo sobre o assunto, mas, por motivos que agora ainda não posso revelar, Gina deve saber da sua situação. – Dumbledore fitou Gina que agora parecia mais preocupada do que confusa e sorriu. – Ela precisa saber Harry. Conte a ela, eu ajudarei.

p Harry sentiu que seu coração saiu do lugar e foi se alojar perto de sua garganta. Viu que Gina o encarava com grande expectativa. Ele e Dumbledore explicaram tudo sobre a profecia e ela, por sua vez, arregalava cada vez mais seus olhinhos castanhos. Quando Harry mencionou que era ele ou Voldemort que sobreviveria no fim das contas, ele viu os olhos da menina encherem-se de lágrimas. Por que contar aquilo, afinal? Já bastava ele estar sofrendo, tinha que sacrificar os outros também?

p - Quer dizer que, se ele...você vai...? – Harry confirmou com a cabeça. – Mas você vai ter que mata-lo, Harry! Isso é horrível!

p - Eu sei Gi, eu sei...

p - Prestem muita atenção agora: preciso que vocês dois cuidem um do outro. Gina, você é a única que conhece a profecia tão bem quanto eu e Harry e nunca poderá falar sobre ela. Voldemort só conhece uma parte e não precisamos que ele saiba do resto. – Dumbledore abriu a caixinha e tirou duas correntes douradas de dentro dela. – Fiquem com isto. Peço que nunca tirem, nunca ouviram bem!

p - Mas...o que isto professor? – perguntou Harry intrigado fitando o colar que tinha a metade do corpo de uma fênix. Harry pode ver que Gina estava pegando um dos cordões e fez o mesmo.

p Harry: você e Gina são as duas únicas pessoas que tiveram contato com Lord Voldemort e saíram vivos dessa experiência. Portanto, possuem uma ligação muito forte. É por isso que os dementadores atingem mais vocês do que aos outros. Por isso sentem-se mais fracos com o ataque deles. Vocês possuem um vínculo muito poderoso, Harry, um vínculo que assusta qualquer ser das trevas que se aproxima.

p O casalzinho arregalou os olhos ao ouvirem o velho bruxo. Parecia que Dumbledore tinha uma bomba cada vez maior para contar a eles. Harry e Gina estavam em pé em frente à mesa do diretor e instintivamente aproximaram os colares: a fênix se completava com aquela união.

p - Como podem ver, suas correntes se completam. Se cada um de vocês ficar com a metade, sempre saberão quando o outro precisar de ajuda, pois o a sua metade emitirá uma luz verde. – disse Dumbledore olhando para os dois pingentes nas mãos de Harry e Gina. – Se isso ocorrer, procurem o outro rapidamente. Quando ficarem cada vez mais próximos, o colar ficará cada vez mais brilhante e só se apagará quando o problema estiver resolvido e ambos estiveram a salvo.

p Harry e Gina confirmaram com as cabeças e colocaram os colares. Harry pode perceber que ele se fechou em seu pescoço e parecia que não seria fácil arrancá-lo.

p - Podem sair agora. Peço que contem apenas a quem precisa saber sobre isso, mas só se quiserem.

p - Sim, professor – responderam eles saindo pasmos da sala a caminho do salão comunal da Grifinória.


	13. O primeiro sinal da corrente

Cap. 13 

_O primeiro sinal da corrente_

Harry e Gina caminharam pelos corredores silenciosamente e passaram pelo buraco do retrato da mulher gorda as 10:30 da noite, o que chamou a atenção de várias quintanistas que abafaram risinhos empolgados quando o casal sentou-se na poltrona de sempre.

Gina cruzou as pernas em cima do sofá e Harry apoiou uma das pernas no mesmo. Eles ficaram de frente um para o outro e pareciam estarem escolhendo as palavras para conversar sobre tudo o que havia ocorrido na sala do diretor.

- Harry...eu...eu nem sei o que te dizer, eu...isso é tão...

- Horrível? – completou ele – Eu sei.

- Por que nunca contou a ninguém? Como conseguiu guardar tudo isso só pra você?

- Por isso! Por quê eu sabia que todos ficariam assim como você está agora. Você está com pena de mim.

- NÃO, HARRY! Eu não estou com pena de você! Eu só não quero que você...que você...

- Que eu morra. – disse ele infeliz. – Eu queria evitar tudo isso. Agora, quando você olhar pra mim vai se lembrar da profecia e vai ficar preocupada toda vez que eu sumir e vai acabar se afastando e eu não quero isso, Gi! Não quero perder meus amigos!

- Eu nunca me afastaria de você, Harry! E tenho certeza que se você contasse a Rony e Mione eles também não...

- Prefiro que eles não saibam.

- Tudo bem. É você quem sabe. Mas o que diremos sobre essas correntes? Você entendeu alguma coisa sobre elas?

- Não diremos nada. Eles não repararão. Eu também não entendi nada sobre estas correntes, mas entendi que temos que proteger um ao outro.- explicou o garoto.

- Mas nos proteger de que?

- Não sei ao certo, mas acho que a pergunta é: de quem? Você não tem nenhum palpite?-ironizou Harry.

- Você quer dizer do...você-sabe-quem?

Harry confirmou com a cabeça e Gina ficou aterrorizada.

- Mas, Harry...o que eu tenho a ver com isso tudo? Quero dizer, você dá pra entender: está ligado à profecia, mas e eu?

- Eu não entendi isso, também. Dumbledore sabe, mas não quer nos contar. Ele falou algo sobre nós dois termos sobrevivido a Voldemort, mas não sei se é só essa a questão, mas uma coisa eu sei: agora que você sabe da profecia, você também corre perigo. Voldemort quer saber o resto da profecia e vai procurar por alguém que a saiba. Tome cuidado, ta bom?!

- Aham...Espero que estas correntes nunca brilhem.

- Eu também. – disse ele admirando a corrente no pescoço de Gina.

- Escuta, Harry: agora que eu sei de tudo...quando você quiser conversar sobre isso, pode confiar em mim, certo!?

- Obrigado, Gina...- sorriu ele.

Naquele instante Rony e Hermione entraram no salão comunal conversando e rindo muito. Eles se aproximaram de Harry e Gina e sentaram-se em duas poltronas ali perto.

- Parece que deu tudo certo na reunião! – disse Gina tentando focalizar seu pensamento em algo que não fosse Harry ou a profecia ou as corrente ou...Harry, novamente.

- Se deu! – disse Rony – A proposta do Malfoy teve votos dados pelos próprios sonserinos. Ninguém mais aprovou a idéia e muitos monitores disseram que darão apoio pra Mione ganhar como monitora-chefe. Vocês tinham que ver a cara do Malfoy!

- Ainda bem que deu tudo certo. – disse Harry tentando parecer alegre.

- Deu sim! – disse Mione contente, mas depois lançou a Harry e Gina um olhar desconfiado – Mas o que é que vocês estavam fazendo aqui até essa hora? Já são 11:15. Todos já foram dormir.

- Ficamos esperando vocês - disseram um pouco atrapalhados.

- Têm certeza que foi só isso? – perguntou Rony

- Vocês parecem um pouco desanimados. – completou Mione.

- Foi um dementador! – disse Gina de repente enquanto trocava olhares com Harry.

- O QUÊ??? – gritaram Rony e Mione juntos.

- Nos atacou hoje no campo de quadribol.

- Mas o que ele estava fazendo aqui na escola?- perguntou Rony confuso.

- O ministério exigiu. – respondeu Mione..

- Mas como você sabe, Mi? – perguntou Gina intrigada.

- Bem...eu...eu...eu li não sei onde.- falou com pouca convicção.

- Não pode! – disse Harry confuso – A notícia não vazou. Ninguém além de Dumbledore e os professores sabem disso.

- Ah, Harry, eu não sei então...devo ter presumido. – disse Mione atrapalhada. – Agora temos que ir dormir. Todos nós!

- Mas...Hermione, nós...- disse Rony, mas ela não o deixou completar a frase.

- Nada disso Rony. Temos que ir dormir porque temos aula amanhã. Vamos Gina! Temos muito o que conversar. – Mione puxou o braço de Gina e elas subiram para o dormitório feminino.

Harry e Rony entreolharam-se confusos enquanto ouviam Gina reclamar antes de Mione bater a porta do dormitório feminino. Eles deram os ombros e foram para o dormitório dos meninos, Harry ainda contando ao amigo como recebera 50 pontos por causa de seu patrono.

As semanas se passaram rapidamente. O time de quadribol da Grifinória já estava completo e cheio de gás para o campeonato de quadribol que começaria dali uma semana. Harry ainda estava um pouco nervoso por ser o capitão do time, mas com o apoio de Rony e Gina no time ele ficava menos tenso.

Hermione estava cada vez mais sumida. Harry e Rony a viam sempre nas aulas, mas depois delas a garota parecia desaparecer do mapa. Certa vez Harry checou o mapa do maroto para descobrir onde a amiga se escondera e localizou-a na sala da professora Minerva. Presumiu que a amiga estivesse tirando alguma dúvida, mas quando falou sobre o assunto com Gina constatou que Mione andava freqüentando mais a sala de transfiguração do que o normal. Tentou deixar o assunto de lado já que ninguém conseguiu sondar Mione sobre ele, mas tanto Harry quanto Gina sabiam que havia algo de errado ali.

A propósito: ele e Gina estavam cada vez mais amigos. Depois do que ocorrera na sala de Dumbledore, Harry desabafara várias vezes com a ruiva, já que ela sabia sobre a profecia. Era bom poder falar sobre aquilo com alguém. Harry já não tinha que carregar aquele fardo sozinho, afinal. Ele sentia-se culpado por fazer com que a menina também o carregasse, mas se alegrava em poder compartilhar suas emoções com mais alguém que não fosse Edwiges. Sem contar, é claro, que com o passar do tempo, Harry sentia que Gina não era para ele mais uma simples amiga. Seu coração batia muito forte quando a via e ele parecia ter uma tendência a se atrapalhar todo quando a ruiva o fitava fundo. Ele achava tudo aquilo muito complicado. Comparou tudo que sentia por Gina com o que já sentira uma vez com Cho, mas parecia que a coisa era diferente. Tentou se esquecer um pouco daquilo também, pois não sabia bem o que ele queria com a pequena Weasley e também não sabia o que ela queria com ele. Só sabia que não queria arriscar perder o que eles já tinham por nada no mundo.

Já estavam, agora, em meados de novembro e todos se preparavam para uma visita a Hogsmeade.

Sexta-feira, depois do final das aulas Harry, Rony e Hermione encaminhavam-se para o salão comunal para tomar banho e descer pra jantar quando Harry, distraído, deu de encontrão com Gina que andava conversando animadamente com algumas colegas. Os livros de ambos caíram no chão e eles imediatamente se abaixaram para juntá-los.

- Ai Harry, desculpa...eu estava distraída...

- Não, foi culpa minha...

- Que nada...eu é que...

- Vocês querem parar de discutir de quem foi a culpa! – resmungou Rony que ainda estava furioso porque Snape lhe tirara 20 pontos por coçar o nariz enquanto picava um dos ingredientes de uma poção.– Vamos de uma vez.

Eles juntaram os livros e Harry percebeu que faltava um entre os deles.

- Devo ter deixado na estufa na aula de Herbologia. Vou buscar e encontro vocês daqui a pouco.

Enquanto Harry ia até a estufa, Rony, Mione, Gina e as algumas quintanistas dirigiam-se ao salão comunal conversando animadamente. Depois de se arrumarem, Rony, Hermione e Gina sentaram-se em três poltronas fofas para esperar Harry que ainda não havia aparecido.

- Vocês acham que aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Gina assustada.

- Não! Às vezes o Harry faz dessas – respondeu Rony tranqüilo.

Eles continuaram uma conversa animada sobre o que comprariam na Dedosdemel quando Hermione exclamou:

- Gina! Que colar lindo! Ele sempre brilha desse jeito?

Gina segurou o pingente da corrente que Dumbledore lhe dera e olhou apavorada para a luz verde que ele emitia.

- Harry!

(N/A: AHHHHHHHHHHH! Desculpem por parar aki, mas eu não tive mto tempo pra postar o próximo capítulo. De qq maneira, logo postarei, mas axo que eu arranjaria um tempo mais facilmente se vcs me mandassem REVIEWS! Bjos!)


	14. A idéia de Harry

Cap. 14

A idéia de Harry

Gina saiu correndo pelo buraco do retrato com Rony e Hermione em seus calcanhares. Quando finalmente Rony a alcançou, perguntou:

- Qual é o problema Gina?

- Não dá pra explicar agora, Rony! – respondeu ela ofegante – Procure Dumbledore e diga a ele que Harry corre perigo.

- Mas como você sabe Gina? O que houve com o Harry? – perguntou Mione.

- Vá encontrar Madame Pomfrey. Acho que Harry ainda deve estar fora do castelo. Vou atrás dele.- respondeu Gina como se não tivesse entendido a pergunta de Hermione.

Rony e Mione estavam muito apavorados quando desataram a correr a procura de Dumbledore e Madame Pomfrey. Estavam muito preocupados com Harry.

Gina, por sua vez, correu o mais rápido que pôde para fora do castelo e avistou de longe alguns fios prateados no ar. Correu o mais rápido que pôde, mas perdeu os fios de vista e ficou totalmente perdida novamente. Parou por alguns instantes e concentrou-se. Virou para várias direções e tentou prestar atenção para qual delas o colar emitia um brilho mais forte. Depois correu até a estufa número quatro onde parou estagnada a alguns metros dela.

Harry estava ali, desmaiado no gramado úmido e frio. As pernas de Gina pareciam ter vida própria: ela correu até o garoto e reparou que uma luz verde brilhava também no pescoço dele. Abaixou-se e então começou a chamar seu nome.

- Harry! Harry! Está me ouvindo? Harry, por favor, acorde!

Mas ele não respondia. Rony e Mione estavam demorando muito para chegar e ela não sabia o que fazer para acordá-lo. Sem saber se estava certa ou não, pegou uma barrinha de chocolate de dentro das vestes – sempre guardava uma por precaução – cortou um pedacinho, entreabriu os lábios do garoto e deu a ele o doce.

Torcendo para que o chocolate derretesse na boca de Harry e ele o engolisse inconscientemente, Gina continuou a chamar por ele na esperança de que ele tivesse sido atacado por um dementador, assim o chocolate resolveria o problema.

- Por favor Harry! Não faz isso comigo Harry! Acorda vai!

Aos poucos ele foi abrindo os olhos. Sentiu um sabor adocicado na boca – chocolate? - Ele viu a imagem embaçada de uma menina. Apoiou uma das mãos na grama e tentou sentar-se. Com a outra, esfregou os olhos. Quando tomou consciência de quem era e do que ocorrera é que ele a reconheceu.

- Gina???

- Harry! Você está bem? Lembra do que aconteceu?

- Um dementador...me atacou sem mais nem menos...eu tentei um patrono e acho que deu certo, mas ele já tinha sugado toda a minha me achou?

- A corrente – disse ela oferecendo o restante do chocolate a ele – começou a brilhar.

Harry comeu o restante do chocolate e aproximou-se de Gina, segurando em seu pingente. A corrente ainda emitia uma fraca cor verde-água. Ele e Gina viram o brilho da metade de fênix se extinguir e se olharam.

- Acho que estamos a salvo agora. – disse ele ainda enfraquecido.

Naquela mesma hora Rony e Hermione chegaram acompanhados por Dumbledore e Madame Pomfrey.

- Harry! O que houve? – perguntou Mione assustada.

- Um dementador...

Dumbledore de repente fechou a cara de uma maneira que Harry nunca vira antes.

- Madame Pomfrey, por favor, leve Harry até a ala hospitalar enquanto eu me certifico que estes seres nunca mais se aproximem de nenhum aluno.

Rony ajudou o amigo a se levantar e todos se encaminharam para a ala hospitalar enquanto Dumbledore se dirigia à cabana de Hagrid.

Madame Pomfrey fez Harry deitar-se em uma das camas enquanto ia buscar chocolate quente e pijamas para ele ("vou ter que dormir aqui?" dizia ele revoltado). Rony, Hermione e Gina sentaram na cama também então foi Mione que perguntou:

- Mas você sabia que Harry corria perigo?

Harry e Gina se entreolharam assustados.

- Eu...eu imaginei que algo estava errado. Ele estava demorando muito...Foi isso.

- Mas é que .....

Para alivio de Harry e Gina, Madame Pomfrey chegou naquele momento, cessando com a conversa.

- Ele precisa descansar. Saiam todos. Amanhã poderão vê-lo.

- Ele vai poder ir à Hogsmeade conosco? – perguntou Rony.

- Mas é claro que não! Está muito fraco.

- Mas estamos combinando isso há semanas! – exclamou o ruivo.

- Sinto muito. Poderão ir da próxima vez. Agora saiam!

Harry viu os amigos saírem e tentou dormir um pouco. Estava muito infeliz por não poder ir à Hogsmeade. Havia combinado de levar Gina à casa dos Gritos e estava muito empolgado com a idéia. Agora teria que deixar para a próxima vez que seria só perto do natal. Porque aquele dementador tinha que aparecer logo naquele dia? Foi com esse pensamento que ele adormeceu.

Eram 10:30 da manhã quando Harry acordou com a idéia de que ainda sonhava. Ele abriu os olhos lentamente e viu uma menina sentada em uma cadeira ao seu lado. Era Gina, e parecia um anjo! Tinha parte dos cabelos presos e parte soltos, com algumas mechas caindo pelo rosto. Usava uma blusinha rosa de lã. As mangas bem cumpridas de modo que tapavam-lhe as mãos. Estava com uma calça jeans clara e com tênis rosa combinando com a blusa, ou seja: delicadamente encantadora!

- Bom dia, dorminhoco. – disse ela ao perceber que o amigo acordara.

- Bom dia. O que está fazendo aqui a essa hora? Pensei que ia à Hogsmeade.

- Eu ia...mas resolvi ficar. Tenho algumas tarefas pra fazer na biblioteca. Fora que Rony e Hermione estavam insuportáveis desde ontem, os dois não paravam de brigar.

- Eu sei como é – disse ele enquanto colocava os óculos e pegava meia dúzia de sapos de chocolate e três cartões que estavam em cima do criado-mudo ao lado da cama. – Às vezes eles abusam. Foram eles que mandaram isso?

- Rony mandou os sapos e o cartão. Mione ia mandar um livro, mas eu disse que era muito pesado pra trazer até aqui então ela só me deu o cartão. O terceiro é meu, mas peço que não leia agora. Prometo que será melhor do que lhe trouxe há três anos.

- Está bem – disse ele rindo ao lembrar-se que quando ele estava no terceiro ano ela lhe trouxera um cartão que gritava e ele teve que fechá-lo para não acordar todos da ala hospitalar. Naquela época ela ainda gostava dele. Harry lembrou-se disso pois recordou que ela estava muito corada naquele dia em que lhe trouxera o cartão. Por que ela desistira dele? Logo agora que ele...que ele...

- Harry??? Você está bem? – perguntou ela. – Parece que está bem longe daqui.

- Estou...você acha que existe alguma chance de Madame Pomfrey me liberar hoje daqui?

- Talvez sim. Rony pediu a ela isso ontem, então Mione começou a ralhar com ele, pois você ainda estava muito fraco e foi aí que a discussão dos dois começou.

- Eles são assim mesmo, mas acho que no fundo, eles se gostam sabe...algo a mais do que amizade...

- Harry, você está muito atrasado! A família Weasley já tem certeza disso há séculos!

- Mesmo??? Pensei que eu estivesse ficando louco.

- Que nada! Rony fala da Mione o verão todo e pra quem quiser ouvir. Quanto à Mione, eu mesma não suporto mais ouvir ela falar dele.

- Então...quer dizer que eles se gostam não é...- disse ele sorrindo marotamente.

- Com certeza! No que está pensando?

- Tive uma idéia: quero juntar os dois de uma vez!- o garoto falou entre um belo sorriso de quem está prestes a fazer uma travessura.

- Você tá brincando???

- De jeito nenhum! O que você acha de me ajudar?

- É claro que ajudo, Harry! Isso vai ser muito divertido!

Eles passaram o resto da manhã planejando como fariam Rony e Hermione terem momentos românticos e como fariam para que eles brigassem menos. Ao meio dia e meia Madame Pomfrey liberou Harry e eles foram almoçar.

Harry e Gina passaram também a tarde juntos. Parecia que fosse o que fosse que Gina tinha que fazer na biblioteca, ela havia esquecido. Jogaram xadrez de bruxo e snap explosivo. Como irmã de seis meninos, Gina sabia falar sobre qualquer assunto que agradasse um garoto, mas com a graciosidade de uma menina. Era muito divertido falar com ela e isso só aumentava a grande afinidade que crescia entre eles.

(N/A: Mais reviews! Please!!!!)


	15. Seis dias

Cap. 15 

_Seis dias_

Já era noite quando Rony e Mione chegaram e encontraram Harry e Gina conversando alegremente na poltrona de dois lugares em frente à lareira.

- Então foi por isso que você quis ficar, Gi! – brincou Rony – Queria ficar com o Harry, não é!?

- Não, Rony – disse ela enrubescida – Tinha umas coisas pra fazer na biblioteca, mas acabei perdendo a hora.

- Sei...sei...- ironizou o ruivo – Mas e você, Harry? Como está?

- Bem, obrigado. Como foi Hogsmeade?

- Maravilhoso! – disse Mione – Comprei dois livros novos.

- Ficamos duas horas na livraria nova que abriu lá – disse Rony inconformado – A Mione só lia e lia e lia...um saco!

- Mas era tão linda! E tantos lançamentos em livros...- disse ela sonhadora

**- **Mione! Já basta você viver lendo! Precisava perder o tempo que passaríamos na Zonkos lendo livros? Não é pra isso que serve a biblioteca?

Harry e Gina apenas se entreolharam e sorriram ao perceber que os amigos estavam iniciando uma outra discussão e acabaram por rir um pouco alto. Rony e Mione pararam imediatamente e fitaram os dois de forma irritada.

- O que é tão engraçado? – perguntou Rony furioso

- Nada não, maninho!

- Harry? – indagou Mione – O que está havendo aqui???

- Nada, Mione. É que eu e a Gina temos que ir agora. – agora até mesmo Gina ficara intrigada. – Vamos, Gi. Tenho que te contar sobre aquela idéia que tive hoje cedo. Acabei de ter uma inspiração!

Rony e Hermione observaram Harry puxar o braço de Gina e eles saíram pelo buraco do retrato, totalmente abobalhados com o que viam.

- Agora eles estão cheios de segredinhos. O que houve com a gente? Será que ainda lembram que existimos? – indagou Rony.

- Talvez isso seja bom! – riu Hermione

- Como pode ser bom???

- Esquece, Rony! Boa noite.

Os dias continuaram correndo como nunca. Graças à inspiração de Harry que consistia em deixá-los falando sozinhos toda a vez que Rony e Mione brigavam, o casal não tinha mais tantas discussões, pois – segundo Gina – "não tinham platéia". Faltava, agora, apenas dez dias para o Natal. Eles estavam tomando o café da manhã planejando o que fariam quando fossem à Hogsmeade no próximo sábado. Foi quando Dumbledore anunciou:

- Devido à Guerra que estamos enfrentando, os pais concordaram que é muito arriscados que os alunos de Hogwarts saiam para passaram as festas de final de ano em casa. Assim sendo, ninguém sairá da escola neste ano.

Uma chuva de lamentos correu por todo o salão principal, até que a Profª McGonagall bateu a colher em uma taça chamando a atenção de todos para do diretor que voltou a falar:

- Continuando, não podemos deixar de comemorar o natal e o ano novo, assim, haverão duas festas: No dia 24, quarta-feira, às 9 horas começará o baile de natal e dia 31 às 9 horas também, haverá uma outra comemoração de ano-novo, mas esta será uma surpresa. Preparem-se todos para virem acompanhados, pois será bem mais divertido.

Os alunos passaram de tristes para alegres rapidamente. Todos começaram a discutir quem convidariam e como se vestiriam. Harry não pode deixar de pensar em quem gostaria de convidar: a caçula Weasley estava cada vez mais linda e cada vez mais Harry se interessava por ela. Mas será que ela aceitaria sair com ele?

- Harry? Harry!- a voz de Gina o despertou do transe – Está sempre no mundo da lua! Tive uma idéia.

- Que foi?

- Não vai me dizer que você não pensou o mesmo que eu?

- Definitivamente, o vermelho ficaria branco se comparado a cor do rosto de Harry naquele momento. Será que ela havia mesmo pensado o mesmo que ele?

- Que...que foi que você pensou?

- Ora bolas Harry! Essa é a oportunidade perfeita pra juntarmos o Rony e a Mione! Temos que fazer ele a convidar.

É claro que era isso que ela havia pensado. Onde Harry estava com a cabeça quando imaginou outra coisa? Que besteira, ele devia se convencer de uma vez que ela não sentia mais nada por ele...mas então ele se surpreendeu torcendo para que ela não conseguisse esquecê-lo.

- Temos que nos mexer, Harry. Rony tem que convidar a Mione. Temos que fazer ele ter coragem.

- Certo! Mas como? Vai me desculpar, mas seu irmão é muito atrapalhado.

- Eu sei, mas precisamos fazer ele ter certeza de que ela aceitaria. Pensaremos em alguma coisa. Agora tenho que ir. Snape me mata se eu me atrasar. Tchau Harry!

Ela deixou-o sozinho com seus pensamentos bem longe dali. O garoto realmente queria ajudar Rony e Mione, mas quem o ajudaria? Queria convidar Gina para o baile, mas teria coragem?

- Vamos Harry. Temos transfiguração agora. – disse Mione ríspida e o trio seguiu para a aula.

Os dois dias seguintes não foram muito animados para Harry. Snape lhe tirara 30 pontos por estar no mundo da lua durante as aulas e Hermione lhe repreendera pelo mesmo motivo. Sem contar na má notícia que recebera naquela quarta-feira durante uma conversa com Rony, Mione, Neville e Simas no salão comunal:

- Então, quem vocês chamaram pro baile de natal? – perguntou Neville.

- Ninguém ainda. – responderam Rony.

- Você chamou quem Neville? – perguntou Mione.

- Não sei se você conhece. Se chama Suzana Bones. É da lufa-lufa.

- Conheço sim. – disse ela – E você, Simas?

- Lilá Brown. Ela estava furiosa com o Dino porque ele foi convidar a Gina. Foi o próprio Dino que me pediu pra chamá-la pois não agüentava mais a Lilá no pé dele, e como eu acho ela bem gatinha...

- Peraí! – as palavras saltaram da boca de Harry. – O Dino chamou a Gina pro baile?

- Você não sabia Harry? – perguntou Rony surpreso – O Dino me falou que ia convidar ela. Perguntou se eu achava que ela aceitaria. Quase matei ele, mas ele falou que ia tentar mesmo assim. Eu só não sei se ela aceitou.

- Ela não quis – informou Mione notando um largo sorriso se abrir em Harry – Não quis ir com Dino nem com Colin.

- É mesmo! O Colin me falou que ia convida-la. – disse Neville

- E eu soube que ela também não quis ir com um garoto da Sonserina que a chamou. Qual é a da sua irmã hein, Rony? Está esperando quem convidá-la?

- Eu sei lá – Rony deu os ombros – Mas pra negar três convites deve mesmo estar esperando alguém.

- Então acho melhor esse alguém se apressar – disse Mione olhando de esguelha para Harry que não notou seu olhar – A Gina me contou que daria uma resposta a um garoto da Corvinal na próxima terça-feira.

- Isso sobe para quatro o número de convites que minha irmã recebeu. E todos de casas diferentes.

- De qual será a casa que ela vai aceitar?- riu Simas

- Se o príncipe encantado dela não aparecer em seis dias, certamente será da Corvinal – concluiu Rony. – Espero que o garoto pelo menos seja decente.

- Bonito ele é – riu a garota.

Harry viu as orelhas de Rony ficarem vermelhas e depois voltou a pensar em Gina. Por que será que ela recusara todos aqueles convites? Seria mesmo por causa de alguém em especial? Seria por causa dele? Não, seria muita pretensão dele pensar aquilo, mas teria de haver um motivo para aquelas recusas. Ele gostaria tento de ser o motivo, mas só havia um meio de saber: convidando Gina para o baile.

- Quem você vai convidar Harry? – perguntou Neville curioso.

- Taí uma coisa que eu tento descobrir há dois dias – disse Rony

- É mesmo – Harry viu Mione virar para ele e fingir um interesse, mas percebeu que a amiga estava sendo era irônica – Quem Harry?

- Tenho que ver ainda...estou pensando...tenho que ir agora. – Harry saiu repentinamente do salão comunal para os jardins. Já eram 7 horas quando viu Gina se aproximar. Ele estava perto do lago e ela sentou-se ao seu lado.

(N/A: Gente!!!! To amando as reviews. Mandem mais! Amo vcs...Bjos)


	16. O plano que deu certo

Cap. 16

_O plano que deu certo_

- Pensativo...- disse Gina a Harryenquanto via a lula gigante nadar no lago.

- Pois é...O que faz aqui essa hora?

- Nada de mais...pensando numas decisões que tenho que tomar...

- Ah...- Harry sabia exatamente de que decisão ela falava: aceitaria ou não o convite do garoto da Corvinal?

- Você está bem Harry? Parece desanimado.

- Não...estou bem...

- Que bom porque preciso da sua ajuda! Tive uma grande idéia!

Gina sem dúvida tinha tido uma grande idéia porque ficou meia hora falando. Harry a escutou com muita atenção, pois a idéia se tratava de como fazer Rony convidar Mione para o baile.

- O que acha Harry?

- "timo! – disse ele empolgado – Deixamos eles sozinhos na casa de chá depois de dizer a Mione que Rony precisa falar com ela. Damos um jeito dele saber que deve convidá-la. E eu já sei até como: faremos ele confessar pra gente antes que quer convidá-la. O que acha?

- Isso vai ser fácil. Acho que com o passar dos anos desenvolvi a capacidade de fazer Rony falar – ela riu.

- Certo! Vamos começar a sondá-lo amanhã mesmo. Você acha que até sábado você consegue uma confissão dele? Vamos para Hogsmeade no sábado!

- Acho que sim. Amanhã é quinta né?

- Isso. Você tem dois dias.

- Como assim _eu_ tenho dois dias? Você vai me ajudar! Não farei tudo sozinha!

- Eu sei...calma! – Harry riu divertido.

- Seu bobo!

- Ta bom! Pára de me ofender e vamos jantar.

Eles foram juntos para o salão principal onde também sentaram juntos conversando e rindo como sempre. Os olhares de todos correram até eles. A amizade dos dois já havia chamado atenção tanto dos Grifinórios quanto dos outros estudantes. Mas nem Harry nem Gina sabiam que eram tão comentados assim em Hogwarts.

Finalmente o sábado chegou. Harry e Gina conseguiram a muito custo fazer Rony confessar no dia anterior que queria muito convidar Mione para o baile ("Tá bom! Eu quero mesmo! E daí? Não tem nada de mais nisso, tem?!?"- Rony se irritou muito ao admitir) e asseguraram a ele que Hermione queria se convidada por ele. Então convenceram o ruivo a chamá-la, mas ele não sabia como nem quando faria isso ("deixe com a gente" – disse Gina).

Eles partiram cedo para o povoado. Harry e Gina ainda combinavam os últimos detalhes do plano quando chegaram a casa de chá às 3:30 da tarde. Durante todo aquele dia Harry importara-se apenas com o casal de amigos, mas mesmo assim, desde a conversa com Dino, Simas, Rony e Hermione, na terça-feira, pensara seriamente em convidar Gina para o baile. Não queria levar um não, mas e se ela aceitasse? Quem sabe ele não tinha uma chance.

Os quatro se acomodaram em uma mesinha na casa de chá e começaram a conversar alegremente.

- Então maninha, seu príncipe encantado já te convidou pro baile? – perguntou Rony.

Gina ficou mais vermelha que a toalha de mesa que enfeitava as mesinhas da casa de chá. Hermione deu um cutucão nele e Harry apurou os ouvidos.

- assim Rony??? – gaguejou Gina.

- Sabe, Gi, como seu irmão acho que você deveria ter me contado que recebeu quatro convites para o baile e recusou todos.

- Ah Rony! Não é bem assim...o do Dino eu recusei pois era o Dino e o do garoto da Sonserina porque ele não me parece confiável. O do Colin...sei lá...não tava a fim de ir com ele, mas ainda devo uma resposta ao menino da Corvinal. Ele é bem legal sabe...

- Se é tão legal, porque não aceitou de uma vez? – perguntou Rony recebendo outro cutucão de Hermione.

- Já disse que estou pensando – disse ela um pouco irritada.

- Tenho certeza que está esperando o convite de alguém! Quem é, Gi?

- Sabe Rony, acho que você tem mais o que se importar ao invés de ficar sondando meus convites pro baile. Ontem você me contou que queria convidar uma pessoa. Por que não se ocupa com isso? Harry, você prometeu que me levaria à casa dos gritos e eu quero conhecê-la agora. O que acha?

- Cla...claro Gi! Vamos – disse Harry ainda espantado com o modo como Gina conseguiu desviar de um assunto para fazer Rony convidar Mione e prontamente levantou-se e acompanhou Gina para fora da casa de chá.

- Bom, vamos ver se eles se acertam agora. – disse ela empolgada espiando por fora de uma janela a mesa em que haviam deixado Rony e Mione.

Passaram-se alguns minutos tensos quando Harry e Gina viram Rony enrubescer e começar a falar alguma coisa. Eles não conseguiram ouvir nada, mas certamente Rony havia dito algo muito certo, pois eles foram se aproximando até que trocaram um beijo muito tímido. Harry e Gina abriram um largo sorriso ao verem o momento do casal. Gina começou a dar pulinhos de alegria, algo que deixou Harry ainda mais contente. Ver Gina sorrir, vê-la pular, era tudo tão encantador!

- Deu certo, Harry, deu certo! Conseguimos! – Gina pulou no pescoço de Harry e ele a abraçou com uma coisa muito estranha em sua barriga que insistia a dar muitas voltas.

- O seu irmão deve ter se superado.

- Eu sei! – disse ela enquanto soltava as mãos do pescoço de Harry e as depositava em seus ombros enquanto este ainda mantinha as mãos em sua cintura – Eu pensei que ele a convidaria pro baile, não que fosse beijá-la! Isso é incrível!

- Temos que sondá-los pra saber o que é que seu irmão fez de tão importante. Mas seja o que for, será muito interessante vê-los contar pra gente tudo isso.

Eles começaram a rir muito. A idéia de ver Rony e Mione contando que iriam juntos ao baile e mais: que iriam como um casal de verdade era hilariante.

Uma coisa parecida com coragem começou a se criar dentro de Harry. Se Rony conseguiu, ele também conseguiria. Gina pareceu entender que ele iria proferir alguma coisa séria porque imediatamente parou de rir.

- Gina...você...você...

- Fala Harry...

Ele tomou todo o fôlego que tinha. Aquela era a hora. Se não falasse agora, não falaria nunca!

- Você quer...quer ir ao baile comigo?

Gina simplesmente não esperava por aquilo. Poderia esperar qualquer coisa vinda de Harry, mas nunca aquilo. Será que ela havia ouvido direito? Ele queria levá-la ou baile? Ele sabia que ela existia? Ele pensou: vou convidar Gina para o baile? Quantas vezes ela havia pensado em ouvir aquilo? Sua razão então disse: _Não aceite, você só vai se iludir ainda mais. Recuse...você até agora se deu bem ao tentar esquecê-lo. Colocará tudo a perder se aceitar. Vai voltar a sofrer por ele se aceitar. Não aceite Gina Weasley!_

Mas quem disse que nessas horas se escuta a razão? Nessas horas o coração é quem manda e naquela hora Gina disse exatamente o que seu coração mandou:

- Cla...claro Harry. Vai ser ótimo ir ao baile com você.

Se Harry tinha um estômago, certamente ele não estava no lugar certo naquele momento. Ele abriu um sorriso largo e lindo. Ficara mais feliz do que podia imaginar. Ela aceitou! Não recebera um não...ela quis ir com ele. Recusou três convites e recusaria um quarto na terça-feira por que iria com ele.

- Mesmo?

- Aham...quarta-feira às 9 horas no salão comunal?

- Combinado! – disse ele contente.

- Certo então. Vamos à casa dos gritos agora? Preciso conhecer aquele lugar!

- Ta bom. Vamos.

Harry mostrou a casa à Gina e falou um pouco sobre Sirius e o que ocorrera ali há três anos atrás. A lembrança de que quase fora viver com o padrinho fluiu em sua mente e a idéia de que aquilo nunca aconteceria o fez se entristecer, fato que não passou despercebido por Gina.

- Harry...eu...eu sinto muito por te fazer lembrar essas coisas. Não queria te deixar triste...desculpa!

- Tudo bem, Gina. Mesmo sabendo que ele morreu, é bom lembrar dele.

Eles ficaram ali em silêncio por alguns instantes, mas repararam que já eram 4:30 e precisavam voltar ao povoado. Haviam combinado de conhecer a nova loja de Fred e Jorge que havia aberto há duas semanas.

- Meus irmãos me contaram que foi você que ajudou eles a abrir a loja.

- Mas...mas eu pedi pra eles não contarem...

- Bom, Harry, como te falei esses dias, eu tenho meus meios de arrancar as coisas dos meus irmãos. – riu a garota.

Harry também não conseguiu deixar de rir. Só imaginava o que Gina havia feito para extorquir a verdade dos gêmeos...era divertido pensar nos dois com medo de que ela contasse à mãe sobre as orelhas extensíveis ou sobre alguma outra grave travessura.

E foi naquele clima divertido que eles foram à loja dos gêmeos e passearam por Hogsmeade. Não encontraram Rony nem Mione nem mesmo quando voltaram à escola, mas no outro dia eles teriam muito o que explicar.

(N/A: Gente! A fic acabou de passar da metade. São 30 capítulos e estamos no 16, portanto, vcs ainda tem algum tempo pra me mandarem reviews. Por favorzinho vai...a opinião de vcs é mto importante. Mil bjos)


	17. A revelação de Rony e Mione

Cap. 17

A revelação de Rony e Mione

No domingo, Harry acordou mais animado do que o normal. Tinha passado uma noite tranqüila com sonhos que envolviam Rony, Hermione, Gina e um "excede as expectativas" em poções.

Depois de tomar banho, foi tomar café-da-manhã na esperança de encontrar Gina para, juntos, assistirem as tentativas que Rony e Hermione fariam para tentar explicar o beijo do dia anterior.

Chegando no salão principal, ele avistou apenas Gina tomando um copo de suco de abóbora com uma expressão ansiosa no rosto rosado. Sentou-se ao lado dela e perguntou:

- Cadê o Rony e a Mione?

- Não sei...estou esperando eles há meia hora. Pensei que o Rony estivesse dormindo ainda. Do jeito que ele é preguiçoso...mas a Mione saiu do dormitório feminino antes de mim pois quando acordei ela já não estava.

- Que estranho! O Rony não estava no quarto quando eu saí. – disse Harry servindo-se de duas salsichas cozidas.

- Aposto que estão combinado como vão contar tudo pra gente. Estou louca pra ouvir!

Eles terminaram de comer e foram até o lago onde os alunos geralmente gostavam de ir quando tinham tempo de folga. Imaginavam que encontrariam um certo casal por lá.

Não deu outra: Rony e Hermione estavam sentados embaixo de uma árvore em frente ao lago. De longe eles puderam perceber que Hermione parecia muito empenhada em explicar algo para o ruivo, mas este não parecia ouvi-la, parecia mais preocupado em admirá-la e fazer carinho timidamente em seus cabelos. Harry e Gina puderam ver eles se beijarem antes de se aproximarem fingindo não terem visto nada.

- Oi! – disse Harry seriamente.

- Há quanto tempo estão aqui???- perguntou Hermione nervosa.

- Acabamos de chegar – mentiu Gina – Porque? Perdemos alguma coisa?

- Nada não...- disse Rony ruborizado.

- Contem pra gente o que fizeram ontem. – disse Harry enquanto ele e Gina sentavam-se perto do casal. – Não nos vemos desde que deixamos vocês na casa de chá.

Houve alguns minutos em que ninguém falou nada. Harry e Gina viram os dois amigos ficarem muito vermelhos entre olhares silenciosos, foi então que Gina aproveitou a situação para perguntar:

- Vocês estão nos escondendo alguma coisa?

- Precisamos contar algo! – disse Hermione num só fôlego.

- Digam – disse Harry tentando esconder o riso.

- Bom...é que...bem...- gaguejou Rony – Ontem sabe...vocês saíram da casa de chá e...

- E a gente tava conversando, então...- completou Mione

- Falamos sobre o..o baile sabem...

- E daí? – perguntou Gina interessada.

- Ah, Gina! Que droga isso! – irritou-se Rony – Você sabe que eu queria convidar a Mione pro baile!

Harry e Gina se assustaram. Não imaginavam que Rony fosse ficar tão irritado. Suas orelhas estavam vermelhas e por elas quase que saiam fumaças.

- Calma Rony – disse Gina abafando o riso – Não precisava ser tão estúpido!

- Desculpa, Gi, mas é que eu to nervoso...

- Por que Rony? – ironizou Harry – Não tem nada de mais em chamar a Mione pro baile, tem?

- É que...tem mais uma coisa – disse Mione

- Como assim? – perguntaram Harry e Gina fingindo profunda concentração.

- Bom...é que nós vamos juntos ao baile...ahn - Mione não conseguiu falar mais

- É que...depois que vocês saíram da casa de chá...- Rony estava muito atrapalhado – A gente...bom...nós dois sabe...nós...er...

- Nós acabamos nos...ai! – Mione começava a ficar mais vermelha do que Harry jamais tinha visto.

Harry e Gina começaram a ficar com muita pena deles. Mal conseguiam levantar as cabeças para falar. Contudo, a situação estava tão divertida que, com uma breve troca de olhares, Harry e Gina decidiram deixá-los fazerem mais uma tentativa de explicar a relação que haviam firmado. Foi quando Hermione finalmente falou:

- Certo! Tudo bem! É o seguinte: eu e o Rony estamos namorando. Pronto! Falei!

Durante cinco segundos ninguém falou. Harry e Gina ainda estavam chocados com a forma que Hermione fez a grande revelação quando destaram a rir sem parar.

- O que é tão engraçado? – perguntou Rony com as orelhas e bochechas vermelhas.

Mas Harry e Gina não estavam em condições de falar. Riam tanto que suas barrigas chegavam a doer. Levariam alguns segundos para conseguirem responder.

- FALEM DE UMA VEZ! – brigou Hermione. Ficar sem entender alguma coisa não era exatamente sua maior diversão.

- Nós...- Gina tentava se controlar enquanto falava. – Nós já sabíamos!

- O QUÊ??? – perguntaram Rony e Mione em uníssono

- Vimos vocês dois na casa de chá ontem – riu Harry

- Então porque nos deixaram falar? Viram que estávamos morrendo de vergonha! – choramingou Mione enquanto se apoiava em Rony e abria um leve sorriso. Parecia aliviada por ter finalmente contado tudo aos amigos.

- Achamos que seria engraçado! – brincou Gina.

- Espero que tenham gostado do show – brigou Rony.

- Com certeza! – riu Harry

Mas antes que Rony pudesse formular uma resposta realmente agressiva, Gina levantou-se da grama e, batendo as vestes para tirar um pouco da neve que se prendia a elas, falou:

- Bom, se me dão licença, eu estou de férias e ficar de vela não está na minha programação.

- Concordo, Gi! – disse Harry também se levantado. – O que acha de uma partida de snap explosivo?

- Adorei Harry! Vamos logo. Esses dois devem estar querendo ficar sozinhos – riu ela

E deixando o casal enrubescido perto do lago, eles rumaram para o salão comunal da Grifinória.

A véspera de natal finalmente chegou. No dia 24 de dezembro pela manhã, a escola toda estava empolgada se preparando para o tão esperado baile, e como não havia de ser diferente, nosso bruxinho acordou tão contente quanto o resto do castelo.

Ele desceu para tomar café e não pode deixar de perceber a empolgação dos colegas de casa para o baile. Aliás, uma empolgação de todos os colegas: até mesmo os sonserinos pareciam ter acordado de bem com a vida.

Gina sentou-se ao lado dele e ambos, ainda um pouco intimidados, começaram a conversar sobre o baile. Hermione e Rony ainda não sabiam que eles iriam juntos, pois andavam tão grudados nos últimos dias que nem tiveram muito contato com eles e, quando tinham, conversavam sobre outras coisas.

Talvez fosse pela ânsia de que as 9 horas chegassem logo, mas Harry podia jurar que o dia demorara muito a passar. Às 8 horas, ele e Rony resolveram subir para se aprontar para o baile e eram 8:50 quando desceram para aguardarem suas acompanhantes no salão comunal.

- E é por isso que eu acho que a Mione ta com ciúmes da Padma. Você acha que estou certo, Harry? – perguntava Rony enquanto os dois esperavam, ansiosos, as meninas descerem.

Rony, sempre que via Harry, dava um jeito de falar de Mione. Não que Harry não ficasse contente pelos dois, mas, às vezes, o ruivo ficava tediosamente meloso. "Talvez o amor causasse aquele efeito nas pessoas", pensava Harry.

- Harry? Você por acaso ouviu algo que eu te falei? – perguntou Rony.

- Desculpe, Rony...estava pensando em outra coisa.

- Oi, meninos! – cumprimentou Hermione enquanto descia as escadas.

- Nossa, Hermione! Você ta linda! – exclamou Rony.

E de fato ela estava. Estava com um vestido marrom claro que combinava com seus cabelos castanhos e, agora, alisados.

- Obrigada, Rony! – disse ela – Do que estavam falando?

- Eu estava contando algo ao Harry, mas ele não estava aqui. Aposto que estava pensando na garota que convidou pro baile. Falando nisso, Harry, você acabou não nos contando quem era. É a mesma menina daquela época que você estava convocando os jogadores pro time de quadribol?

- Aham...- Harry ficou muito corado.

- AHA! – gritou Rony – Quem é ela Harry?

- Bom...ela é a ...

Harry não conseguiu falar mais nada. Naquele momento Gina descia as escadas e o garoto simplesmente perdeu a voz. A menininha tímida que Harry salvara da câmara secreta, a mesma menininha que desejara-lhe boa sorte quando ele passou pela primeira vez pela barreira na estação Kings Cross, definitivamente não tinha mais onze anos!

(N/A: Gente...to cheia de pressa, cheia de visitas em casa e correndo pra ir ao xops com o pessoal, portanto, só tenho tempo de agradecer as reviwes e dizer que amo mto comentando que eu continuarei postanto. Bjos)


	18. A dança

Cap. 18

_A dança_

- Gina???- exclamou Rony enquanto Harry esfregava os olhos para certificar-se que aquilo não era nenhum tipo de alucinação.

- Desculpem a demora. Meu cabelo não parava! Tive que usar uma magiazinha extra nele. – disse Gina com naturalidade.

Fosse lá qual fosse a magia que ela usara, certamente a fizera com perfeição. Seus cabelos estavam presos por duas mechas laterais, com alguns fios caindo para frente do rosto. O vestido que ela usava envergonharia qualquer outra menina que estivesse no baile: era um tomara-que-caia evasê. Na parte de cima era laranja, mas a cor clareando em um degradê até chegar à barra onde, de um lado, havia uma fenda de tecido laranja em meio ao amarelo que cada vez ficava mais claro. Harry não pode deixar de reparar que a corrente que Dumbledore dera a ela continuava presa em seu pescoço e servia como um encantador adorno dourado que combinava perfeitamente com o par de brincos em forma de fênix que ela usava. Onde será que conseguira aqueles brincos?

- Gina! – exclamou Hermione – Você está linda! Onde arranjou esse vestido?

- Obrigada, Mione. Mamãe comprou no beco diagonal e fez alguns ajustes.

- Será que ela faria alguns ajustes nos meus também? – pediu Hermione e as duas riram enquanto Harry ainda tentava inutilmente tomar mais ar e Rony começava a ficar com as orelhas levemente avermelhadas.

- Espero que o garoto da Corvinal seja muito, mas muito decente Gina!

- Por que Rony??? – perguntou Gina confusa.

- Ué! Ele não vai levar você? Espero que te respeite.

- Mas eu não vou com ele, Rony.

- O QUE? – agora eram Rony e Hermione que exclamavam quase em uníssono.

- Com quem você vai então? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Com o Harry. – disse ela como se ir ao baile com Harry Potter fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Com o Harry??? Com o nosso Harry? Harry Potter? – perguntou Rony.

- Você conhece outro Harry, Rony? – perguntou Hermione, divertida, recuperando-se do susto inicial.

- Isso é sério, Harry? – perguntou Rony

Harry ainda não conseguia dizer nada. Parecia meio chocado, talvez abismado, ou até mesmo extasiado, então somente foi capaz de balançar a cabeça pra cima e para baixo algumas vezes para se fazer entendido.

- Mas...mas...

- Mas nada, Rony! – disse Mione enganchando o braço no namorado. – Vamos, o baile já deve estar cheio de gente.

Harry e Gina fitaram-se timidamente quando, por algum milagre, ou, talvez, por magia, ele finalmente falou:

- Vo...você está...está linda Gi!

- Obrigada, Harry – ela corou como se estivesse novamente no seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. – Vamos então?

- Claro! – ele pegou sua mão e a ajudou a sair pelo buraco do retrato e eles rumaram para o salão principal.

Quando eles entraram no salão cheio de alunos e professores, as conversas cessaram. Todos os olhares voltaram-se para Harry e Gina que enrubesceram ao notar aquilo. Gina viu Dumbledore olhar para eles de forma satisfeita, mas Harry ficou mais intrigado com a troca de olhares entre a professora Minerva e Hermione.

- Potter e Weasley! Humpf, só podia ser mesmo. – debochou Draco enquanto Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe e Goyle gargalhavam com ele.

Harry e Gina ainda evitaram se encarar até chegaram à mesa onde Rony e Hermione estavam. Sentaram-se com eles e Mione logo tratou de arranjar um assunto. Caso contrário a coisa ficaria muito embaraçosa, mas uma música animada tocada por As Esquisitonas fez com que Hermione puxasse um Rony de cara amarrada para a pista de dança, deixando Harry e Gina sozinhos na mesa.

- Rony odeia dançar. Ele não sabe - riu Gina e Harry também achou o comentário muito divertido.

- Eles continuaram admirando Rony pisar mais de dez vezes nos pés de Hermione e a garota ralhar com ele todas as vezes que isso ocorria.

Naquele momento uma musica lenta começou a tocar e Harry foi tomado por um impulso indefinível...

- Você quer...quer dançar? – agora aquelas borboletas no estômago voltaram a aparecer.

- Claro! – disse ela aceitando a mão dele e corando.

Eles foram para o centro do salão. Harry colocou timidamente as mãos na cintura dela e ela colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele. Fitaram-se por alguns instantes, sérios, tentando entender o motivo pelo qual seus corações palpitavam tão rapidamente. Depois coraram um pouco e então meio que se abraçaram: Gina colocou a cabeça no ombro de Harry e ele apoiou a sua na dela.

Não demorou muito para eles se tornarem o centro das atenções. Os casais na pista de dança se afastaram para observá-los. Parecia que algo invisível emanava daquele casal, algo que todos queriam apreciar.

A música parecia ser tão suave, tão doce... Durou um bom tempo, tempo em que tudo no salão principal de Hogwarts pareceu estar embriagada de alguma coisa mágica, mas aquele tipo de mágica que embriagaria até mesmo um trouxa tão burro como um Duda Dursley.

Harry e Gina abriram os olhos como se tivessem acabado de acordar de um sonho e puderam ver a multidão de alunos que os rodeava. Perceberam que eram os únicos dançando. Coraram furiosamente e se encararam, algo que fez seus rostos vermelhos ficarem - se é que isso é possível – mais vermelhos ainda.

Estavam bem próximos agora. Seus narizes quase se encostavam quando eles abaixaram os rostos nervosos e Harry falou:

- Vo..você...você quer dar...dar uma volta lá fora?

- Aham...- respondeu ela incapaz de proferir alguma palavra a mais que aquilo. Então eles saíram do salão sendo observados por todos e comentados por muitos que ali estavam.

A noite estava muito fria. O gramado dos jardins do castelo estava cheio de neve. Não havia vento, apenas uma leve serração que cobria a visão de um certo casal que andava calado por ali, ainda se recuperando da timidez que os invadia. Foi quando Harry falou:

- Gina?

- Sim?

- Sei que vai parecer estranho, mas...onde você conseguiu esses brincos?

- Acredite: eu achei tão estranho quanto você quando os recebi. – Ganhei do professor Dumbledore anteontem à noite quando estava voltando para o salão comunal. Ele disse para eu usá-los hoje a noite, que combinaria com o colar. – e notando o olhar confuso de Harry, ela continuou - Eu sei. É esquisito. Ele não me falou mais nada. Enquanto eu olhava para os brincos ele sumiu. Não o vi desde então, mas os brincos são lindos, não é?

- São sim. – disse Harry. Mas ele logo em seguida reparou que o olhar alegre dela tornou-se aflito, como se ela precisasse falar alguma coisa.

- O que houve?

- É que...-começou ela – depois que recebi os brincos, bom...fazem duas noites que sonho umas coisas estranhas...

- Como assim?

- Sonho com o Tom Riddle, que ele manda os dementadores nos atacarem. É estranho porque sei que, bem...você destruiu a lembrança do Tom – ela enrubesceu lembrando-se do momento em que ele a salvara em seu primeiro ano, o segundo dele.- E tem uma hora em que eu vejo a Mione aparecer e sumir de novo. Sei que não faz nenhum sentido.

- Escuta, Gina! – disse ele em tom sério – Por experiência própria, eu sei que esses sonhos estranhos nunca são totalmente loucos. Sempre tem algo certo neles. Temos que descobrir que verdade há nos seus.

Nessa hora, Harry sentiu uma forte dor na cicatriz, uma dor tão forte que ele caiu de joelhos no chão coberto de neve com as mãos na cabeça e a sensação de que estava morrendo. Gina se abaixou assustada tentando ajudá-lo.

- Harry! Você está bem? O que está havendo?

- Minha cicatriz! Está...me...matando! – disse ele com dificuldade.

- Precisamos chamar alguém.

- Não! – Harry puxou o braço dela – Já aconteceu antes. Já vai passar, mas não saia daqui, por favor!

- Está bem. – ela o abraçou sabendo que era a única coisa a fazer e eles ficaram ali por algum tempo, até que Harry se recuperou.

- Eu disse que ia passar logo. – brincou ele ainda sentindo a cicatriz dolorida e encarando Gina nos olhos.

- Tem certeza? Temos que ir à ala hospitalar. – disse ela enquanto eles se levantavam.

- Não precisa. Não há o que fazer. Eu sei o que isso quer dizer.

- Como assim?

- Quando isso acontece, bem...é um sinal de que algo vai acontecer, algo ruim...algo ligado à...

- Ligado a que? A quem Harry?

Ele não se deu ao trabalho de falar, apenas a encarou de forma profunda fazendo-a entender instantaneamente à quem ele se referira.

- Não! Harry? Tem certeza...eu...AH! – ela gritou e abraçou-o olhando a volta temerosa.

- O que foi, Gi?

- Harry! O meu sonho. Está tudo muito igual! Você, eu, esse lugar! Eu estou me lembrando de tudo!

Mas antes que Harry pudesse perguntar o que significava aquilo, o que ela queria dizer ou porque estava tão apavorada, ele sentiu novamente aquela sensação de infelicidade. Harry e Gina estavam muito enfraquecidos e acabaram caindo no chão, ainda abraçados...

(N/A: Estou mto triste com vcs! Quero mais reviews! Preciso saber oq eu vcs estão achando. Mandem comentários nem que sejam pra me xingar, ok?)


	19. Entre flocos e lágrimas

Cap. 19

_Entre flocos e lágrimas..._

Harry e Gina estavam de joelhos, totalmente incapazes de se mover. Puderam ver que havia uns dez dementadores em volta deles. Estavam se sentindo fracos, infelizes. Harry ainda não havia se recuperado totalmente da dor horrenda que teve na cicatriz. Ainda estava muito dolorida e ele não conseguia pensar nem agir, mas se não agisse eles morreriam! Com toda a agitação no castelo, ninguém adivinharia que havia dez dementadores lá fora querendo matar ele e Gina.

Assim, Harry tentou pensar em algo muito, mas muito feliz para poder elaborar um patrono decente, mas era tão difícil com aquele monte de monstros negros em volta dele. Não havia como escapar. Estavam muito próximos.

Harry pensou no baile, na dança com Gina, em como ela havia aceitado seu convite, em como ela estava linda e gritou:

- EXPECTRO PATRONUM!

Um enorme cervo prateado saiu da ponta da varinha de Harry e ficou pairando no ar. Uns três ou quatro dementadores sumiram, mas outros seis se aproximavam cada vez mais. Harry não conseguia mais gritar, não conseguia mais falar, apenas abraçou Gina toda força que possuía, queria protege-la. Seus colares, agora, emitiam uma luz muito intensa.

Tudo a seguir aconteceu muito rápido: ao mesmo tempo em que Harry jurou ter visto Tom Riddle perto do campo de quadribol, Gina viu Hermione com trajes escolares perto da escola. Eles cerraram os olhos tendo mais medo do que nunca, então, uma enorme luz verde saiu sabe-se lá de onde e iluminou tudo em volta de Harry e Gina e fez com que os dementadores se afastassem.

Quanto tempo Harry e Gina ficaram ali? Não se sabe. Só posso dizer que estavam muito assustados, fracos e confusos para se levantarem ou se soltarem imediatamente depois daquilo.

Aos poucos eles foram se recuperando. Harry, assim como Gina, aprendera a guardar sempre uma barrinha de chocolate dentro das vestes por precaução. Ela, desta vez, não guardara nada ("Não cabe mais nada nesse vestido, sabe!"- brincou) então eles dividiram a que Harry tinha a fim de poderem rumar para o salão principal logo, pois o frio estava piorando.

- O que aconteceu aqui, Harry? – perguntou Gina ao mesmo tempo que tentava se levantar, apoiando-se nele e sentindo-se um pouco melhor.

- Eu...eu não sei, Gi. – respondeu ele ajudando-a.

- Temos que falar com o professor Dumbledore. Temos que admitir que esses monstros estão nos perseguindo, e o meu sonho...era igual...- falou Gina muito nervosa.

- Calma, tá legal?! – Harry segurou os ombros dela – Não podemos fazer isso agora. Vamos causar pânico e estragar a festa de todos. Falaremos com ele amanhã, o que acha?

- Certo! Mas o que faremos agora?

- Vamos tentar nos acalmar e voltar para a festa como se nada tivesse acontecido. Vamos jantar e tentar esquecer tudo isso por algumas horas, O.K.?

Os olhos de Gina encheram-se de lágrimas. Harry não queria vê-la daquela maneira, tão apavorada, tão...triste?!? Ele a abraçou, sentiu ela repousar em seu ombro.

- Eu pensei que nós...que íamos...

- Eu também, Gi, mas tudo está bem agora...

- Fiquei com medo, não pude te ajudar...

- Ei! – cochichou ele acariciando os cabelos dela – Não fala isso, você não podia fazer nada, nem eu fiz nada, eu nem ao menos sei como que aqueles dementadores foram embora. Não sei de onde saiu aquela luz, não sei o que houve.

- Harry, prometa que vamos tentar descobrir o que está havendo. – pediu ela ainda abraçada nele.

- Eu prometo, Gina!

Depois, se afastaram alguns milímetros de forma que seus rostos ficaram a dois dedos de distância. Uma chuva de flocos de neve começou a cair suavemente, mas eles não se importaram com o gelo que tocava seus corpos.

Estavam tremendo, mas não posso assegurar que era de frio. Sentiram um formigamento por todo o corpo. Não conseguiram mais pensar, nem se mexer. Seus olhares estavam vidrados e apreensivos. Estavam sozinhos nos jardins de Hogwarts e ninguém, mas ninguém mesmo, os interromperia agora.

Estavam próximos demais para evitar.

- Está muito frio aqui, Harry! – cochichou ela tentando manter-se racional.

Ele tinha as pernas trêmulas e não sabia como ainda estava de pé. A temperatura estava muito baixa e as respirações, ofegantes.

- Está nevando – sussurrou ele sentindo a aproximação.

Fecharam os olhos sentindo as respirações mornas um do outro, o que comprovava a proximidade entre eles.

Harry sentiu seus lábios tocarem os dela; o mais delicado dos toques e um beijo tímido e inseguro finalmente aconteceu!

Os braços de Harry, estavam dormentes, e os dela, ainda envoltos no pescoço dele, gelados. Nenhum deles tinha certeza de que ainda poderiam mexer as pernas novamente um dia, pois não as sentiam mais. A sensação de terem girado muitas vezes no mesmo lugar os invadia e eles não sabiam nem ao menos onde estavam ou o que faziam, apenas se deixaram levar pelo ritmo incrivelmente mágico daquele instante.

Harry estava tentando imaginar o que se fazia naquele momento. Como as pessoas faziam aquilo com tanta naturalidade? Instintivamente, deslizou as mãos pelas costas dela e a segurou com força. Talvez, se não o fizesse, ela acabaria caindo. Gina também não sabia o que fazer, mas automaticamente passou as mãos pelos cabelos bagunçados dele deixando-o mais apreensivo.

De alguma forma, parecia que o calor dos corpos os estava sustentando. Não sentiam mais frio, nem calor, nem nada. Na verdade, mal conseguiam sentir o chão. Nada mais importava no mundo, apenas eles, apenas Harry e Gina, apenas aquele beijo e aquela estranha sensação de que nada poderia ser melhor que aquilo, que nada poderia ser mais perfeito.

Uma vez, alguém me disse que o primeiro beijo é especial, mas que os outros, os que vêm depois dele, também são. Para Harry e Gina foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Aquele não foi o primeiro beijo de nenhum dos dois, mas foi tão especial como se fosse.

Então, eles se separaram. Os cabelos estavam um pouco úmidos por causa da neve que caíra neles o que lhes causava ainda mais frio.

Por alguns segundos eles se encararam. O que havia acontecido? Essa era a pergunta que pairava na mente dos dois.

- Harry! Harry...me...me perdoa. Eu não pude evitar, me desculpa, eu...- ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando saiu correndo.

Qual era o problema dele afinal? Toda a menina que beijava ou chorava antes ou depois do beijo! Então, como se fosse a coisa mais certa a fazer, ele correu atrás dela. Já estavam dentro do salão principal quando a alcançou e segurou em seu braço trazendo-a para muito perto de seu corpo.

- Espera, Gi! – pediu ele sem saber o que estava fazendo.

- Harry, por favor, me perdoa...eu não percebi que...ai...me desculpa Harry, eu tentei – ela estava muito corada e ofegante – Juro que tentei, Harry!

- Como? O que? – ele não estava entendendo nada.

- Eu fiquei com o Miguel, saí com o Dino, eu tentei de verdade, Harry!

- Tentou o que, Gina?

Ela o encarou com tristeza nos olhos:

- Te esquecer Harry! Te tirar da minha cabeça! Me convencer que o que sentia por você era uma paixonite infantil! Eu tentei, estava tentando, juro que estava!

- Pára! Por favor, não faz isso! – pediu ele sem perceber que estava quase gritando, e quando dois jovens com os cabelos molhados gritam no salão principal em pleno baile de natal, as pessoas costumam ficar curiosas sobre o que eles discutem.

- Parar? – ela enxugou algumas lágrimas – Parar de que?

- Pára de tentar me esquecer. Não quero que faça isso. – despejou ele.

- assim? – gaguejou ela

- Eu...eu gos...gosto de você...não quero que me esqueça por que gosto de você. – ele ficou mais vermelho que os cabelos de Rony.

Nenhum deles percebeu que o salão principal estava em silêncio. Todos estavam ignorando a canção romântica que As Esquisitonas tocavam naquele momento. Todas as atenções estavam voltadas para Harry e Gina, e só para eles. Os alunos, os professores e até mesmo o zelador, o Sr. Filch pareciam precisar conhecer o desfecho daquilo. E eles conheceram:

Harry e Gina se aproximaram lentamente. Seus rostos estavam cada vez mais próximos. Eles estavam sozinhos no salão principal tumultuado. Precisavam daquilo, daquele momento, precisavam se beijar novamente. Ele a segurou pela cintura e ela em seus ombros. Certamente se não se segurassem um no outro, eles cairiam, pois suas pernas estavam tão bambas que mal sustentavam seus corpos. Então, eles trocaram um beijo tímido novamente, um beijo tão mágico quanto o primeiro.

Se eu disser que todo o salão principal começou a aplaudi-los, estarei mentindo. Draco Malfoy não aplaudiu, mas Crabbe e Goyle o fizeram, isto é claro, antes de Malfoy mandá-los parar.

Harry e Gina riram entre o beijo e sorriram mais ainda depois que se separaram e olharam nos olhos um do outro ouvindo, agora, os aplausos e vivas que vinham de todas as mesas.

Frases como: "é isso aí, Harry!" e "Finalmente, hein, Gina!" eram proferidas a cada instante em que eles andavam em direção a mesa que dividiam com Rony e Mione, os quais, a propósito, ainda estavam chocados com tudo que viam. Rony parecia, entretanto, muito mais absorto que Mione.

- Vocês querem fazer a gentileza de explicar o que houve aqui? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Ora. Não está claro, Rony? – brincou Mione que parecia muito contente quando deu uma piscadela para Harry e Gina.

- Não, Mione, não está claro! Você tava afim da minha irmã o tempo todo, cara? – perguntou Rony a Harry

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente, muito corado. Não sabia como sairia sua voz depois daquele beijo.

- Mas...porque não nos contou?

Harry balançou os ombros, nem se lembrava mais de como era que se fazia para falar.

- Você perdeu a voz? – indignou-se Rony.

- Rony! – brigou Mione – Deixa o Harry em paz. Vem...vamos dançar!

- Mas, Mione! – resmungou o ruivo enquanto era puxado para a pista de dança. – Eu vou pisar em você de novo!

Harry e Gina riram ao ouvir Rony reclamando. De fato ele dançava muito mal e Mione ia sofrer na pista de dança, mas Harry e Gina sabiam que ela só estava querendo deixá-los a sós por alguns momentos.

(N/A: Se vcs não comentarem nada depois desse capítulo eu realmente vou deistir de viver! Por Merlin! Qnto tempo demorou pra sair esse bjo hein? Comentem please! Quero aprveitar pra agradecer ao pessoal que tem comentado. Vcs são o máximo! Amo todos! Bjos)


	20. Um certo encanto

(N/A:Oi Gente! Bem, eu ainda estou esperando mais reviews aki, mas resolvi postar mais um capítulo só pq amo mto vcs, heheheh  
Bem, resolvi tb, tomar vergonha na cara e fazer umas notas da autora descentes. Reparei que ainda não tinha agradecido a cada pessoa que me mandou reviews e, por isso, agora arranjei um tempinho (entre meu trabalho de sociologia e as aulas de ingles que estou dando pro meu irmão de 12 apavorantes anos) pra falar com vcs!

MARY WINDSOR:  
Bom...qq dia vc se convence que a moral da coisa é H/G, mas não vou destruir suas esperanças sobre H/H dizendo que a Mione e o Rony até briguinha de namorados já tem (4 livro, depois do baile) pra vc num ficar mto triste, heheheh. Afinal, quero que continue lendo minha fic, hehhehehe  
De qq maneira, que bom q vc está gostando da fic e obrigada pelos coments!

CAROL WEASLEY!  
Q bom q vc leu minha fic lá no outro site. Lá a coisa anda um pouco bagunçada ainda, mas vamos aguardar. Enquanto isso leia por aki e comente. Vlw pelo carinho...

BIBA EVANS!  
Vlw pelos seus coments! É mto bom receber uma review nova. Amei! E a fic tem mtas dessas de fazer vc quase cair da cadeira, é melhor colocar um colchão atrás pra não se machucar, hehehehe  
Continue lendo e comentando...

LUNA-BR!  
Obrigada pelos elogios. Vou continuar a fic sim, aguarde, hehehehe...

HASU MALFOY!  
Q bom que vc tá relendo a fic! Fico lisonjeada por vc estar dedicando seu tempo a ela. Vlw mesmo!

MILLE-CHANG!  
Tem ctz q a minha fic tá em Lilian e Thiago? Dei uma conferida e num vi nada...Vle pelos coments!

MISSY PATIL!  
Vlw pelos coments! Pode deixar que não vou parar, hehehehe

BRU B. L. MALFOY!  
Q bom q vc já começou comentando minha fic, hehehehe Continue lendo e vlw pelos eloigios!  
PS: O bjo eskentou as coisas né? heheheheheh

MANUMALFOY!  
Pois é...eu tb num entendo pq tem poucas reviews! Ah! E antes que eu eskeça, vi sua fic e ela é ótima, mas num deu pra mim comentar pq deu erro aki...  
E podexa que eu não vou fazer nada de mau por Harry...hehehe...Deixo isso pra JK, heheheheh

DEB FLOR!  
Os bjos são fofos né? Eu amo bjos! Q bom que vc tá gostando da fic. Fiquei mto feliz em ler sua review e vou esperar outras hein, hehehe

PAULA LIRIO!  
Q bom que vc axou a fic legal! Vlw mesmo por comentar!

CRISTINE BLACK!  
Não precisa pedir desculpas, hehehehe...Só o fato de vc ter se prestado a ler minha fic já é algo que eu me sinto infinitamente bem, mas não posso negar que amo receber reviews... Que bom q vc vem aco,mpanhando a fic! Podexa que eu vou atualizar sempre. E vcs merecem isso sim! e mto mais por serem tão legais!

Bom galerinha! Acho que é isso!  
Não se consegui dar uma resposta a altura pras reviews de vcs, mas estejam certas de que eu realmente fiquei mto contente com os coments de vcs! Qm escreve sabe o qnto é bom receber um comentário novo. Dá uma emoção qndo avisam no e-mail q alguém comentou a fic q vcs nem imaginam...hehehehhe  
vlw mesmo pelos comentários e continuem lendo e mandando reviews!  
Amo mto vcs!  
Mil bjos)

Cap. 20

_Um certo encanto_

Harry acordou naquela manhã de natal tentando definir se a noite anterior havia sido um sonho ou não. Obviamente que, com Rony chamando-o de cunhado não havia dúvidas de que tudo havia sido bem real.

Enquanto trocavam de roupa, Harry pode perceber que Dino Thomas parecia encará-lo com muita raiva e Simas parecia lançar-lhe um olhar de "controle-se!" a todo o momento. Neville não parecia estar muito diferente, entretanto, perguntou a Harry mais uma vez se beijar uma menina era tão nojento quanto parecia ou se era bom. Harry limitou-se a ignorar a pergunta do amigo.

Eles desceram para tomar café e sentaram-se perto de Hermione e Gina. Foi só então que Harry percebeu que não sabia como agir com a jovem Weasley depois do que havia ocorrido na noite anterior. Cumprimentou as duas com cordialidade, dando uma leve corada quando seu olhar cruzou com o da ruiva.

Eles tomaram café em silêncio e levantaram da mesa um pouco depois. Antes de se retirarem do salão principal foram abordados por Draco, que tinha um olhar desdenhoso como sempre e estava acompanhado de uma turminha da Sonserina que não parecia nada amigável.

- Ora, ora! Potter e Weasley! Não deram seu showzinho hoje ainda!- disse com sua voz arrastada- Peço que me avisem antes de começarem a se agarrar na frente de todos, assim poderei carregar um saquinho de vômito comigo.

A turminha de Malfoy guinchava enquanto Gina e Harry ficavam tão vermelhos quanto um pimentão. Não estavam preparados para lembrar do beijo que trocaram na frente da escola toda, aliás, eles mal perceberam que estavam na frente da escola toda quando se beijaram.

- Nos deixe em paz! – Gina cerrou os dentes.

- Há muito tempo você tem uma quedinha pelo Potter, não é?! Deve estar muito contente! Mas convenhamos, você é muito bonitinha pra ter um gosto tão ruim. Pena que é uma Weasley!

- Cala a boca, Malfoy! – agora Harry havia se irritado.

- Que meigo, Potter...não pensei que defendesse com tanta bravura essa aí!

Harry estava quase puxando sua varinha quando foi interrompido pela profª McGonagall:

- Algum problema aqui, cavalheiros?

- Malfoy está provocando o Harry professora. – Rony se prontificou a dizer e Hermione confirmou com a cabeça.

- Senhor Malfoy! Acredito que o senhor e seus colegas devem ter algo mais importante a fazer num dia como esse. Aconselharia um bom descanso em seu salão comunal. – disse a professora e os sonserinos se retiraram resmungando ofensas inomináveis.

- Professora...preciso falar com a senhora – pediu Mione sem notar o olhar confuso que Rony lhe lançara.

- Sim, senhorita Granger. Amanhã as 3:30 na minha sala. Acredito que agora a senhorita e o senhor Weasley deveriam descansar um pouco também.

Hermione pareceu entender completamente a mensagem da professora e sem dizer nada puxou Rony (que não entendeu nada) para longe dali.

- Quanto aos dois – continuou Minerva – O professor Dumbledore deseja falar com vocês na sala dele.

Enquanto se encaminhavam para a sala do diretor, Harry se perguntava se o professor Dumbledore tinha a capacidade de ler mentes ou coisa do gênero, pois ele e Gina haviam combinado de falar com ele um dia antes. De qualquer forma, Harry ficou agradecido por não precisar combinar nada com a menina já que não saberia como fazê-lo. Na verdade, não sabia nem como dirigir a palavra a ela depois da noite passada.

Alguns minutos mais tarde ele chegaram à sala do diretor e, como de costume, ele já os esperava.

- Sentem-se! – então conjurou duas cadeiras e Harry e Gina sentaram-se. – Espero que tenham apreciado o baile.

- Sim, senhor. – respondeu Harry notando que o diretor tinha certeza de que essa seria a resposta dele.

- Sabem...fiquei imaginando que vocês dois poderiam querer me contar alguma coisa hoje...- Dumbledore com certeza lia pensamentos!

- Queremos sim – despejou Gina.

- Fomos atacados por mais dementadores ontem...- começou Harry notando que Dumbledore não parecia surpreso.

- Achamos que eles estão nos perseguindo...não é normal atacarem a gente o tempo todo! – exclamou Gina.

- Não tenham dúvidas de que isso certamente não é normal. Eu já tomei providências para que o ministério retire estes seres da escola. Usei um argumento que o ministro não pôde recusar.

- Quer dizer que eles não estão mais na escola? – perguntou Harry.

- Na verdade...- pingareou Dumbledore – Eles não estão mais aqui desde o último ataque que você sofreu Harry.

- Mas...mas isso já faz tempo! – assustou-se Gina.

- Receio que sim, Srta Weasley.

- Mas ela não precisou terminar a frase

- Certamente que a mando de alguém. – respondeu Dumbledore.

Harry de repente lembrou do que, ou melhor, de quem vira na noite anterior:

- Tom Riddle! – disse Harry agora sim surpreendendo tanto Gina quanto Dumbledore.

- Harry...não há como...você destruiu a lembrança dele... – disse Gina não convencendo nem a si mesma do que dizia. Ela se lembrava do sonho que tivera nas duas últimas noites, e lembrava-se de Tom Riddle neles. Harry pareceu também ter lembrado do que ela lhe contara, pois logo continuou a falar:

- Gina...seu sonho...eu vi Tom Riddle exatamente como você falou.

Agora sim Gina ficou totalmente paralisada. Muitas e muitas cenas pareceram passar como um filme em sua mente. Primeiro recordou de Riddle na câmara secreta e logo depois vieram as imagens dos sonhos estranhos que havia tido há duas noites. Só foi tirada de seus pensamentos pela voz de Dumbledore:

- Espere, Harry! Está dizendo que viu Tom Riddle nesta escola ontem?

- É exatamente isso que estou dizendo, professor.

Dumbledore ficou pensativo por alguns instantes antes de falar:

- Vocês dois me disseram que foram atacados ontem, não é mesmo?

Harry e Gina confirmaram com as cabeças.

- E podem me contar exatamente o que houve?

- Bom...o Harry conjurou um patrono que afastou apenas uns 4 dementadores, depois... – Gina parecia estar se esforçando para lembrar - Eu só me lembro de uma luz verde muito forte ter saído de algum lugar...

- Não fazem idéia de onde saiu essa luz? – ironizou Dumbledore.

- Dos colares? – arriscou Harry

- Não pode ter sido, Harry – disse Gina – Já fomos atacados antes e não aconteceu nada igual a isso com os colares.

- Parece que a Srta tem um bom faro! – disse o professor – Agora esforce-se para tentar pensar: o que você tinha de diferente aquela noite?

- Os brincos! Os brincos que o senhor me deu.

- A luz veio dos brincos? – Harry não conseguia entender.

- Sim...e não.- disse o diretor, desnorteando os dois alunos.

- Como assim? – perguntaram Harry e Gina em uníssono.

- Digamos que os brincos ativaram um certo encanto, mas isto é outra historia. A princípio, quero que acreditem apenas que se não fossem seus brincos, Gina, aquela luz não apareceria.

- Quer dizer que...- tentou Harry

- Quer dizer, Harry, que vocês, mais do que nunca, devem manter-se unidos pois, assim como ontem, outros ataques podem vir. Tomem muito cuidado! – advertiu Dumbledore.

- Mas, e quanto ao Tom? – indagou Gina.

- Tenho realmente que pensar sobre isso Gina. – Dumbledore estava inquieto. – Agora...podem ir. Não devem perder o natal por causa disso, não é mesmo? Eu aconselharia um passeio pelo lago.

Então, eles se retiraram da sala do diretor sem saber ao certo se haviam saído de lá mais ou menos confusos do que entraram. Já estavam perto do lago quando Harry finalmente falou:

- Então...você está bem? (N/A: que pergunta idiota! Mas relevem, pois ele é inseguro e inexperiente né, hehehe...)

- Acho que to...só um pouco confusa sabe...

- Sobre essa história dos brincos? (N/A: outra idiotice!)

- Também...- ela corou.

Harry, agora, sabia exatamente do que ela falava (N/A: ninguém seria tão idiota a ponto de não notar, né!), mas não se atreveu a discutir o assunto, até porque não sabia como o fariam.

Eles sentaram-se perto do lago e ficaram em silêncio. Estava tudo branco e congelado como sempre acontecia naquela época do ano e a paisagem que se formara ali era encantadora.

- Harry...eu não contei uma coisa para o diretor...

-...lembra quando eu te falei do meu sonho? – Harry confirmou e ela continuou – Lembra que eu falei que via a Mione?

- Lembro...

- Bom...ontem eu...eu vi ela...Sei que é ridículo, mas juro que vi!

- Mas...por que ela não falou nada pra gente?

- Harry...o pior é que é totalmente impossível ela ter estado ali, principalmente do jeito que estava.

- Como assim? Não estou entendendo, desculpe.

- Ela estava com vestes de ir pra aula, com os cabelos crespos como se estivesse num dia normal. Não estava com as roupas que vestia no baile.

- Mas não tem como ela ter trocado de roupa, Gi!

- Por isso que eu sei que é absurdo eu tê-la visto, mas eu vi Harry, eu vi! – Gina começou a ficar muito agitada.

- Calma, Gina! – ele segurou as mãos frias dela – Temos que saber o que foi que você viu!

- Vi a Hermione com roupas de escola perto do castelo! Foi isso que vi!

- E como ela apareceu, deu pra ver? – ele estava tentando manter a calma.

- Ela simplesmente apareceu e depois sumiu.

- Tem certeza que foi só isso? Quem sabe você não se influenciou pelo seu sonho ou coisa do tipo?

- Você não acredita em mim não é? – de repente ela soltou-se das mãos dele e ficou com uma voz triste.

- Não é isso... – ele tentou pegar novamente uma das mãos dela, mas ela se afastou.

- Esquece, Harry! Pensei que tinha subido um pouco mais no seu conceito, mas parece que me sendo a mesma menininha frágil de sempre pra você. – depois disso ela saiu dali sem olhar para trás.

(N/A: COMENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!!!!!!!)


	21. Comensais atacando um barman

N/A: Oi gente! Estou aki só pra agradecer as reviews pra vcs. Prometo que serei breve, até pq NÃO CHEGARAM TANTAS REVIEWS ASSIM NÉ! :-(

MAH POTTER: Nossa! Bem... 90 ou mais dessa fic é provavelmente tudo que eu gostaria que acontecesse nos livros. Imagina se a cena do 1º bjo deles fosse como na fic? Nossa! Acho que eu iria chorar de emoção! Assim: valeu mesmo pelos elogios, prometo que vou continuar atualizando simpre! E continua comentando, heheheh...Bjos.

PAULA LÍRIO: A idéia é deixar as pessoas confusas, portanto, axo que estou atingindo meu objetivo né? Hehehehe...Valeu por comentar!

DEB FLOR: Bom saber que te deixei curiosa, heheheh...Qnto a Gina estar sendo má com o Harry...bem, veja isso como uma pequena vingança por todos esses anos que ele a deixou babando por ele, hehehehe...Vlw mesmo por comentar. Bjos

E é isso...agora aproveitem a fic e comentem mais! Bjos a todos...

Cap. 21

_Comensais atacando um barman_

Agora, com certeza, Harry queria se matar! Conseguira magoar a menina que gostava e mal sabia como as coisas tinham chegado àquele extremo.

Quando chegou no salão comunal às 5 da tarde, ele viu Gina levantar-se de uma poltrona e subir para o quarto sem antes, encará-lo com um olhar triste. Rony e Mione não puderam deixar de reparar os olhares entre os dois e ficaram bem curiosos:

- Algum problema, cara?-perguntou o amigo preocupado.

Harry apenas deu de ombros enquanto se afundava em uma cadeira. Não sabia se queria contar aos amigos o que acontecera no lago, até porque Rony era irmão de Gina e mesmo sendo amigo de Harry, o garoto imaginava que o ruivo fosse ficar realmente chateado com ele se soubesse do ocorrido.

- Brigou com a Gina? – Hermione parecia ser capaz de ler pensamentos.

- Mais ou menos...

- Mais ou menos??? Pode começar a falar o que houve com a minha irmã Harry!

- É que a gente tava conversando perto do lago, aí ela me contou umas coisas e eu meio que não acreditei nela.

- Que tipo de coisas? – perguntou Rony

- Não importa! O fato é que ela ta chateada comigo agora.

- Isso, depois do que aconteceu ontem, não é bom – disse Hermione pensativa.

- O que quer dizer, Mione? – perguntou Rony

- Nada não, Rony.

- Ah, não! Agora você vai falar! – brigou Harry

- Harry! – começou ela. – Vocês se beijaram ontem na frente da escola toda! Não acha que ela esperava algo mais de você depois de dizer que gosta dela? Quero dizer: não falo de um pedido de casamento, mas poderia ter demonstrado mais consideração pelo menos.

- Harry, eu to falando sério: se a minha irmã tiver outro ataque e ficar trancada no quarto por mais duas semanas serão seis Weasleys atrás de você!

- PERAÍ! VOCÊ FALA COMO SE DA OUTRA VEZ TIVESSE SIDO CULPA MINHA!

- Foi por sua causa, não por sua culpa – corrigiu Hermione displicentemente afundando a cabeça em um livro particularmente grosso.

- Como assim??? – perguntaram Harry e Rony em uníssono.

- Foi por causa do Harry, não por culpa dele. – repetiu ela.

- Não! Foi por causa do Dino! – afirmou Rony.

- Foi por culpa do Dino! – disse ela ainda sem desviar o olhar do livro.

- Peraí! – confundiu-se Rony – Qual a diferença???

- Vocês não entenderam nada mesmo, não é? – Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Não – responderam os meninos.

- Ok! – ela suspirou entediada obrigando-se a deixar o livro de lado. – Vou explicar: A Gina gosta do Harry há bastante tempo.

- Que novidade – resmungou Rony

- Mas, - continuou ela como se nada tivesse a interrompido - como eu disse a vocês ano passado, ela desistiu do Harry porque ele não dava a mínima pra ela e começou a sair com o Miguel Corner. Depois que terminaram ela começou a sair com o Dino e eles ficaram realmente amigos...

- Mais do que amigos! – revoltou-se Rony.

- Mas aí deu aqueles rolos com a Lilá e a Gina ficou realmente enfurecida e foi aí que vocês me chamaram pra ir na sua casa Rony.

- Então! Foi por causa do Dino!

- Não! Foi por culpa do Dino e por causa do Harry! Você não entendeu nada do que eu te falei naquele dia na sua casa Rony?

- Não! Você disse "só um amor para curar outro amor" e quer que eu entenda!?!

- Rony...você é o ser mais irremediavelmente avoado com quem eu já me envolvi!

- Você já se envolveu com outra pessoa? – perguntou Rony rispidamente.

- PAREM! – gritou Harry – Explica de uma vez, Mione!

- O.K.! A Gina estava com muita raiva do Dino nos primeiros dias porque tinha sido traída por um bom amigo, ela sentia um grande carinho por ele, mas depois ela ficou foi muito preocupada por causa do Harry.

- Vai com calma que eu não entendi nada. Você falou que ela tinha desistido do Harry!

- Falou bem, Rony. Eu disse que ela DESISTIU, não que ela DEIXOU DE GOSTAR dele. Ela não esqueceu dele, apenas perdeu as esperanças e partiu pra outra. Com o Miguel e com o Dino, ela ocupava os pensamentos que antes eram preenchidos pelo Harry, mas depois que ela acabou com o Dino ela teve medo de que o Harry voltasse pra mente dela.

- Então quer dizer que ela nunca gostou do Dino ou do Miguel?

- Ela tentou gostar. – respondeu Mione

- Certo! Mas então me explica porque ela ficou duas semanas trancada no quarto depois que você convenceu ela a sair?

- Vocês não se lembram depois de que dia ela voltou a ficar mal?

- Depois do meu aniversário! Depois da...- Harry não se atreveu a falar

- Daquela dança, Harry! – explicou Mione – Gina me contou que sentiu que naquela noite que você tinha voltado a ocupar, não mais os pensamentos dela apenas, mas o coração também. Falou que se recusava a agir como a menininha de onze anos que foi uma época, e que estava determinada a ser apenas sua amiga e te esquecer de uma vez por todas.

- Então...- Harry estava começando a entender

- Foi por isso que ela se trancou no quarto! Precisava se preparar pra te encarar de novo sem ficar vermelha e derrubar coisas o tempo todo, Harry!

- Mas pelo visto ela não conseguiu – disse Rony. – Aquele beijo de ontem não foi pouca coisa, cara!

Harry corou ligeiramente, o que divertiu muito Rony e Mione.

- A questão é: - Mione conteve o riso – Harry agora finalmente percebeu que ela existe e isso aconteceu justamente no momento em que ela tentava esquecê-lo, então, nosso galã aqui resolve deixar a Gina mais confusa ainda e encerra a noite de ontem com um beijo cinematográfico no meio salão principal.

- E hoje você magoou ela, Harry! – brigou Rony.

- NÃO FOI MINHA INTENÇÃO, TÁ?

- O que? Beijar ela ou magoar ela? Por que você fez os dois! – discutiu o ruivo.

- E o que pretende fazer agora? – perguntou Mione

- Não sei...preciso pensar.

E ele pensou. Pensou até demais, apesar de não ter chegado a nenhuma grande conclusão. Já eram 10:30 da noite quando Rony e Hermione foram dormir e ele ficou sozinho em frente à lareira. Foi então que algo muito constrangedor aconteceu: Gina desceu as escadas, parou no último degrau ao ver Harry e fez menção de subir novamente, mas ele a impediu.

- Vai virar a cara pra mim sempre que me vir agora?

- Melhor virar a cara do que ouvir você desconfiar de mim ou ser estúpido!

- Gi... eu...

- Esquece! Só desci porque tive outro sonho estranho e perdi o sono, mas acho que você não vai acreditar em mim, não é mesmo?!

- Olha...eu...não é isso...você entendeu tudo errado...é que...

Mas naquele momento ninguém menos que Molly Weasley apareceu na lareira do salão comunal.

- GINA WEASLEY! O QUE FAZ A ESSA HORA ACORDADA? Oh! Olá, Harry, querido! Desculpe aparecer assim, mas Lupin deseja falar com você. E VOCÊ, MOCINHA, JÁ PARA A CAMA!

Mas Quando Gina voltou à sua cor normal, a senhora Weasley já havia dado lugar para a cabeça de Lupin na lareira e a menina sentou-se no chão, em frente à lareira para ouvir o que o ex-professor tinha a dizer.

- Harry! Gina! Que bom que estão os dois aqui!

O casal, ao mesmo tempo que prestava atenção em Lupin, também percebia uma outra voz atrás dela que dizia coisas como "Que gracinha, quero vê-los!" e parecia estar dando pulinhos a julgar pelo barulho no assoalho. Eles viram Lupin virar a cabeça e dizer algo como "Já vai! Espera aí!" e continuaram observando tudo tentando conter o riso quando a cabeça de Lupin voltou-se para eles muito séria:

- Escutem! Preciso que fiquem atentos! Comensais fugiram de Azkaban há cinco meses e tudo indica que querem pegar algo para Voldemort. Não sabemos o que é ainda, mas Dumbledore parece bem preocupado com vocês dois!

Harry viu Gina arregalar os olhos e então perguntou:

- Dumbledore está aí?

- Sim...ele voltará depois de amanhã no máximo. Precisa resolver algumas coisas aqui antes. Agora prometam que não farão nada para correr riscos.

- Porque arriscaríamos nossas vidas?

- Vocês sempre estão envolvidos nessas encrencas, Harry! – respondeu Lupin.

- Não é verdade...bem...são elas que me encontram. – disse Harry.

- Não importa, Harry! Apenas prometa!

Mas no momento seguinte eles não viram mais a cabeça de Lupin, agora era Tonks que aparecera na lareira.

- Ai! Que saudades de vocês! Como estão, queridos?

- Tudo bem, Tonks! – disse Gina e Harry percebeu que ela estava tentando parecer calma e contente, mas não estava. – Como estão as coisas aí?

- Tudo bem, querida! Muito trabalho, mas quando eu soube que Lupin ia conversar com vocês tive que vê-los. Que lindos vocês dois! – eles coraram muito agora. – Bom...tenho que ir...até mais!

- Até... – Harry estava chocado quando Tonks desapareceu da lareira, mas Gina parecia era muito preocupada. – O que você tem, Gina?

- Nada! – disse ela secamente, mas ele jurou sentir um certo temor em sua voz.

- Gi...fala comigo! – ele levantou da poltrona e foi sentar-se junto com ela no chão. - Não acredito que não tenha nada. Vi como você ficou assustada quando o Lupin falou dos comensais.

- Ah! Claro! Como sempre a Gininha ficou com medo, não é?

- NÃO! É só que...bem...eu...fiquei preocupado. – ele corou - Não quer me contar o que houve?

- Pra você não acreditar!?

- Porque não tenta? – pediu ele.

Ela notou que ele estava tentando ser gentil então disse:

- Lembra que eu te falei que desci aqui por que tive outro sonho esquisito?

- Aham...

- Acreditaria se eu dissesse que sonhei que comensais fugiam de Azkaban, atacavam o Cabeça de Javali e rendiam o barman?

- O QUE? – gritou ele ao mesmo tempo que fazia uma cara pasma.

- Viu! Eu sabia que você não ia acreditar! – ela se levantou e sentou-se no sofá de braços cruzados e cara amarrada. Aquela parecia ser a versão feminina do gênio de Rony.

- Gina... – ele se levantou e foi até o sofá – Eu acredito em você!

- Verdade? – ela abriu um leve sorriso e descruzou os braços.

- Aham...e acredito que você viu a Mione nos jardins ontem.

- Quer dizer que...que não acha que estou viajando?

- Não...eu só não tinha assimilado tudo ainda...é confuso...

- Eu sei...- disse ela.

- Pode me contar sobre o seu sonho então? O que tinha nele?

- Bom...eram flashes sabe...primeiro eu vi quatro comensais perto de um dementador, depois vários deles...aí depois eu vi eles em Hogsmeade e vi eles entrando no Cabeça de Javali e depois vi eles agarrarem as vestes do barman e levá-lo para uma portinha atrás do balcão...aí acordei.

- Conseguiu ouvir o que diziam?

- Bem...quando agarraram o barman perguntaram onde estava alguma coisa...

- O que???

- Eu não sei...não ouvi o resto...você tem idéia do que pode ser isso?

- Não...mas da última vez que eu estava tendo sonhos esquisitos tive que aprender oclumência com o Snape.

- Eu não quero isso! Quero saber o que eu tenho! Não quero mais sonhar com essas coisas, Harry! – ela estava bem assustada.

- Calma, Gi! – ele a abraçou - Vamos dar um jeito. Esses seus sonhos... eles devem significar alguma coisa. Você meio que está vendo as coisas acontecerem.

- Mas, por quê? – choramingou ela.

- Eu...eu não sei.

- Não quero mais sonhar com isso, Harry! Não vou mais dormir se tiver que sonhar com isso!

- Você não pode fazer isso! – ele se afastou – Tem que descansar. Precisa dormir!

- Não quero ver aquilo de novo! – ela virou o rosto para que ele não visse uma lágrima correr por seu rosto.

- Se você não dormir eu também não durmo!

- Mas você não tem nada a ver com isso, Harry!

- Mas não vou te deixar sozinha.

- Mas você não pode ficar sem dormir...

- Nem você!

- Harry...você não entende...eu não quero sonhar com aquilo de novo.

- E vai ficar acordada para o resto da vida? Temos que arranjar outra solução. Já sei! Você dorme aqui hoje, eu cuido e te acordo se perceber que você está tendo um pesadelo.

- Mas...mas aí você é que não vai dormir.

- É só por essa noite. Amanhã resolvemos o que fazer. Além do mais eu não estou com sono.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho.

- Obrigada, Harry.

Seus olhares se cruzaram por um único segundo, mas nada mais que aquilo aconteceu. Gina não demorou muito a pegar no sono. Sua cabeça repousou no colo de Harry que ficou muito constrangido, mas, de alguma forma, feliz. Passou a noite toda cuidando dela, mexendo em seus cabelos, perguntando-se porque fazia aquilo e tentando adivinhar, ao mesmo tempo, se ela estava ou não tendo sonhos ruins já que seu sono parecia tranqüilo. Se estava tendo pesadelos com comensais, estava disfarçando muito bem...

N/A: Bom, é isso...sei que vcs gostariam de mais bjinhus, mas eu não consigo (apesar de querer mto) ver eles cheios de romance pq isso não é Harry Potter e eu estou tentando parecer o mais fiel possivel a história. De qq forma, comentem nem que seja pra dizer que está uma m. Bjos!


	22. No porão da dedosdemel

(N/A: Buáááááááá!!!!!!!!!!! Eu tinha criado um método incrível pra agradecer aos coments que vcs me enviaram, mas perdi o arkivo e agora não vai dar tempo de fazer tudo de novo pq tenho 2 provas na quarta-feira e num tá dando tempo pra nada. Quando eu postar os próximos capítulos eu agradeço descentemente. Amo vcs!)

Cap. 22  
  
_No porão da dedosdemel_  
  
Como sempre acontecia naquela época do ano, o dia amanheceu muito frio. A neve que caía sem parar estava mais branca do que nunca e, de alguma forma, Harry parecia achar que tudo estava lindo e perfeito. A visão de Gina adormecida em seu colo ainda fluía em sua mente enquanto ele se encaminhava para o café da manhã.  
  
Eles combinaram de contar a Rony e a Hermione sobre os misteriosos sonhos de Gina naquele dia.  
  
A caçula Weasley escrevia alguma coisa em seu livro quando o trio se aproximou da mesa em que ela estava. Gina pode perceber que Harry chamara os amigos para contarem tudo de uma vez, então largou o livro e começaram a falar.  
  
- Desde quando você tem esses sonhos Gina? - perguntou Rony desesperado.  
  
- Acho que começaram dois dias antes do baile de natal.  
  
- E aconteceu algo de diferente nesse dia? - perguntou Mione.  
  
- Não - mentiu ela lembrando-se do momento em que Dumbledore lhe dera o par de brincos em forma de fênix.  
  
- Mas como você poderia ver os comensais atacarem um barman...aliás...que barman era esse?  
  
- Você lembra daquele cara que nos atendeu no cabeça de javali quando fizemos nossa primeira reunião da A.D.?  
  
- Mais ou menos...- respondeu Rony - Ele parecia o Dumbledore mal cuidado.  
  
- É CLARO! - gritou Harry.  
  
- É claro o que? - perguntou Mione  
  
- No dia da reunião, quando o barman nos atendeu, eu lembro que achei ele parecido com alguém. Ele se parecia com Dumbledore!  
  
- E daí? - perguntou Gina sem entender nada. - Existem milhões de pessoas que se parecem com outras pessoas no mundo.  
  
- Mas o Dumbledore tem um irmão! - disse Harry. - Eu vi uma foto dele ano passado. O Moody me mostrou.  
  
- Está me dizendo que um reles barman do cabeça de javali seria irmão do grande Alvo Dumbledore? - ironizou Rony.  
  
- Pode acontecer...- disse Mione pensativa.  
  
- Mas só porque eles são parecidos não quer dizer que sejam parentes. - disse Rony.  
  
- Tudo bem, mas o que nós sabemos sobre o irmão do Dumbledore? - perguntou Harry e todos olharam para Hermione e ela disse:  
  
- Sabemos que ele se chama Aberforth e que gostava de aplicar feitiços inapropriados em cabras.  
  
- Mas espere...- interrompeu Gina - O cabaça de Javali não tinha um cheiro estranho de cabras?  
  
- Pode ser só coincidência. - disse Rony.  
  
- Vocês não acham que é muita coincidência ao mesmo tempo?- ironizou Harry.  
  
- O.K.! - começou Rony - Vamos fingir que vocês não estão viajando e acreditar que o cara seja mesmo irmão do diretor. O que comensais iriam querer com um barman?  
  
- Algo que ele estivesse guardando para o irmão! - concluiu Mione  
  
- Como o que? - Rony fez a pergunta que fez todos ficarem pensativos.  
  
Gina, discretamente, passou um bilhetinho a Harry por baixo da mesa. Ele o abriu e leu: "TALVEZ UMA ESTRANHA CAIXA MARRON CLARA DE ONDE SAIA UM VAPOR ESBRANQUIÇADO E QUE CONTINHA DOIS COLARES."  
  
Harry arregalou os olhos, movimento que chamou a atenção de Rony e Mione.  
  
- O que foi, Harry? - perguntou ela.  
  
- Nada Mione. É que eu e a Gina temos que ir agora - Gina não entendeu nada quando o garoto levantou, puxou seu braço e disse: - Vamos, Gi!  
  
Já estavam perto do campo de quadribol quando finalmente pararam.  
  
- Você poderia me fazer a gentileza de explicar o que está havendo? - perguntou Gina enquanto via Harry procurar alguma coisa atrás de uns arbustos.  
  
- Foi aqui que os demetadores nos atacaram pela primeira vez lembra?  
  
- É meio difícil esquecer...  
  
- Escuta, Gina! - começou ele - Você lembra há quanto tempo Lupin disse que os comensais fugiram de Azkaban?  
  
- Cinco meses, e daí?  
  
- E quando foi que nós fomos atacados pela primeira vez??  
  
- No início de setembro. - respondeu ela começando a entender onde ele queria chegar. - Mas...Harry...é impossível...os dementadores são guardas de Azkaban.Obedecem ao ministro.  
  
- Isso é o que todos pensam! Mas Dumbledore já nos contou que eles nos atacaram a mando de alguém e duvido que o ministro fosse mandar nos atacar.  
  
- Claro! Por isso é que ninguém soube que os comensais fugiram de Azkaban a cinco meses! Os dementadores devem tê-los deixado escapar!  
  
- Exato! E abafaram o caso, pois todos pensam que o ministro tem autoridade sobre eles. E o que seria de Cornélio Fudge sem sua autoridade? - ironizou Harry.  
  
- Por que você me trouxe aqui, então? Poderíamos ter contado tudo isso à Rony e Mione.  
  
- Contaremos a eles mais tarde sobre isso. Mas o que quero falar pra você agora eles não podem saber ainda.  
  
- Do que está falando?  
  
- Disso! - ele mostrou a ela o bilhete que ela lhe passara minutos antes, quando ainda estavam no salão comunal com Rony e Mione.  
  
- Foi só uma suposição, Harry...talvez eu esteja errada...  
  
- Você está louca??? É claro que está certa! Era isso que os comensais queriam com o barman. No mínimo Dumbledore pediu para que ele guardasse aquela caixa, mas precisou nos entregar os colares e por isso pediu de volta ao irmão.  
  
- Isso se ele for realmente o irmão do Dumbledore, não é!  
  
- Tenho quase certeza que é. Tudo se encaixa: o barman se parece com o Abbeforth, os comensais queriam alguma coisa dele...só pode ser isso!  
  
- Mas por que os comensais iriam querer dois colares?  
  
- Pode perguntar a eles se quiser! - disse Harry enquanto puxava Gina para atrás de uma árvore. Ela pôde ver quatro comensais vasculharem os jardins em torno deles.  
  
- O que eles estão fazendo aqui, Harry? - cochichou ela.  
  
- Eu não sei! - respondeu ele. - Devem estar procurando a caixa. Não a encontraram no Cabeça de Javali então vieram procurar aqui. Não seria difícil com Dumbledore ausente.  
  
- O que faremos? - Mas Harry não teve tempo de responder àquela pergunta.  
  
- Ora...ora...ora - era aquela voz, a voz que Harry detestava mais que qualquer outra: a voz de Belatriz Lestrange. - Que gracinha! Pegamos dois coelhinhos com uma cajadada só. Ou deveria dizer...dois pombinhos?  
  
Ela agarrou Harry e Gina pelos braços e fez sinal para dois outros comensais se aproximarem.  
  
- Segurem estes aqui enquanto eu e Dolohov vamos pegar o loirinho. Temos pouco tempo.  
  
Harry e Gina estavam perdidos. Haviam sido capturados por comensais da morte e ninguém fazia idéia de que eles estavam ali. Os comensais começaram a rir como nunca. Harry esperou eles se distraírem alguns segundos para avisar Gina que sua corrente estava para fora da blusinha que usava. A mesma blusinha que usara quando foi buscá-lo na casa dos Dursleys. Nunca imaginaria naquela época que tudo aquilo aconteceria. Gina guardou rapidamente a corrente que brilhava intensamente dentro da blusa, aproveitando o momento de distração dos comensais.  
  
- Ei, vocês dois! - era a voz de Antônio Dolohov chamando os dois comensais que ainda seguravam firmemente Harry e Gina. - Apliquem de uma vez o feitiço da desilusão nesses dois e vamos para o corujal. O loirinho está lá. Vamos pegá-lo e passar pela estátua de um olho só o mais rápido possível.  
  
Harry então descobriu para onde seriam levados. A estátua de um olho só levava a um único lugar: o porão da Dedosdemel. Antes que ele pudesse pensar em mais alguma coisa, sentiu novamente como se um ovo tivesse sido quebrado em sua cabeça. No ano anterior Moody havia aplicado o mesmo feitiço nele, algo que fazia a pessoa ficar meio que camuflada, não invisível, apenas indistinguível.  
  
Eles rumaram para o corujal e parecia que não havia ninguém por perto. Ninguém para ouvir seus gritos, isso, é claro, se eles cometessem a idiotice de gritar. Quando chegaram, Harry e Gina tiveram uma grande surpresa: Draco Malfoy estava lá e parecia que era ele, o tal loirinho que os comensais queriam capturar. Mas a pergunta: porque comensais queriam capturar Draco Malfoy? teve que ficar para depois.  
  
Gina cutucou Harry para que ele visse que Edwiges estava perto deles. Aproveitaram o momento em que os comensais seguravam e desacordavam Malfoy para escrever um rápido pedido de ajuda a Rony e Hermione e mandar Edwiges entregá-lo. Foi por um triz que não foram pegos, mas conseguiram.  
  
Depois rumaram para fora do corujal. Houve um momento em que Harry e Gina tentaram correr, mas tudo que conseguiram foram ser atingidos na cabeça por dois comensais e desmaiaram.  
  
Quando Harry acordou, estava trancado em uma espécie de jaula junto com Gina e Draco. Não se importava com o loiro, mas Gina ainda estava desacordada e ele tratou de tentar acordá-la imediatamente.  
  
- Gina! - sussurrou ela - Gina acorda, por favor. - Suas correntes estavam para fora das blusas novamente e ele tratou de guardar a dele e a dela para que ninguém percebesse nada. - Gi! Gina, acorda vai.  
  
- Ahn? O que? Harry! - ela acordou. - Harry, o que está havendo?  
  
- Eu não sei. Você está bem? - perguntou ele enquanto a ajudava a se levantar.  
  
- Acho que estou. Onde estamos?  
  
Havia tido tempo de reparar no lugar. Estava escuro. A única iluminação era feita por algumas poucas velas pretas e verdes. Harry teve a impressão de estar dentro de uma câmara de tortura, pois havia várias mesas lotadas de poções que ele nunca vira e vários caldeirões em cima de mesas cheias de facas e lanças afiadas.  
  
Eles observaram que a porta da jaula estava aberta e não exitaram em sair dali naquele momento.  
  
- Querendo fugir hein! Vocês vão pagar por isso! - Mas antes que um dos comensais que Harry reconheceu como Augusto Rookwood pudesse atacá-los ouviu-se a voz de Belatriz.  
  
- Pare com isso, Rookwood! O mestre precisa deles vivos e inteiros - ela agarrou o queixo de Gina - Depois eu mesma farei questão de tirar uns pedacinhos desta aqui!  
  
- ESTUPEFAÇA! - gritou Harry e uma luz saiu de sua varinha e acertou em cheio Belatriz que voou longe.  
  
- Você vai ver seu moleque! - urrou Antonio Dolohov correndo em direção à Harry - IMPEDIMENT...  
  
- EXPELLIARMUS! - uma voz vinda de um lado escuro dali gritou. Harry não a reconheceu, mas pode perceber que Gina sim. A varinha de Dolohov voou para as mãos de...  
  
- Tom Riddle? - Draco havia acordado e estava tão incrédulo quanto Harry e Gina.  
  
- Ainda me reconhece não é mesmo, Malfoy? - brandou Tom - Ah! Se seu pai não fosse tão incompetente, talvez você pudesse ter se unido a mim. Augusto, prenda-o! Depois vejo o que farei com ele. Preciso dar as boas vindas a duas pessoinhas que não via há...quanto tempo faz mesmo? Ah sim! Quatro anos...  
  
Rookwood prendeu Draco na mesma jaula em que estava antes, mas desta vez, trancou-a. Tom Riddle segurou o queixo de Gina e disse:  
  
- Estava com saudades, Gininha! Nunca mais me contou seus segredos.  
  
- Deixa ela em paz! - Harry pôs-se na frente de Gina e segurou em sua mão. Nem sabia o que estava fazendo, mas não podia nem pensar em ver Riddle encostá-la.  
  
- Calminha aí, Potter! - riu Tom - Não vou atacar sua namoradinha, aliás, bela namoradinha. Eu seria incapaz de machucá-la.  
  
- O que você quer? - Gina apertou a mão de Harry.  
  
- Surpresa - sorriu ele maliciosamente - Vocês saberão na hora certa. No momento só queria ver suas carinhas...ah como eu desejei vê-las novamente depois daquele infeliz encontro na câmara secreta! Só não imaginava que os veria assim: juntinhos. Admito que me surpreenderam.  
  
- Mas não a mim! - aquela voz Harry reconheceu. Era dele. Era a voz de Voldemort.

(N/A:COMENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMM!)


	23. Utilizando o viratempo

(N/A: GENTE! Vou viajar nesse findy, portanto, deixarei dois capítulos. Assim, espero ter o dobro de reviews né? Heheheheheh. Os agradecimentos especiais das reviews estão no próximo post...Bjos)

Cap. 23

_Utilizando o vira-tempo_

- Sabem...eu sempre imaginei que um Weasley fosse fazer parte dessa história. – ironizou Voldemort – E considerando que nosso jovem herói aqui precisava de uma namoradinha, não foi difícil supor que, depois do que aconteceu na câmara secreta, Gina Weasley se destacaria entre os irmãos.

- Mas...o que? Como? – começou Gina.

- Como estamos os dois aqui? – disse Tom ao mesmo tempo em que rodeava Harry e Gina assim como Voldemort fazia – As artes das trevas fazem milagres! Irônico, não?

De repente, Voldemort se aproximou do pescoço de Gina e de lá segurou o colar que brilhava intensamente.

- Aqui está! – ele tentou arrancá-lo do pescoço dela, mas não conseguiu. – Tire-o daqui! Quero este colar agora!

- Não lhe darei nunca! – disse Gina ainda apertando a mão de Harry.

- Gininha...não queremos que se machuque. – brincou Tom – Entregue logo este colar e sofrerá bem menos. Eu prometo!

Ele aproximou-se de Gina e tentou tirar dela o colar assim como Voldemort o fizera, mas não conseguiu. Harry não podia mais suportar aquilo. Puxou Gina para trás de si e apontou a varinha para Riddle.

- Se tocar nela mais uma vez...

- Vai fazer o quê? – bradou Voldemort – Destruí-lo?

- Já o fiz uma vez! – Harry serrou os dentes

- Parece que não com muita eficiência. – disse Tom – Estou aqui novamente. Agora me dê este colar!

- Não posso tirá-lo! Não sei como. – disse Gina.

- Não acredito nisso, garota! – disse Voldemort

- Acha que eu não daria qualquer coisa para sair de perto de você, seu monstro?!

- Como se atreve a falar assim com o Lord das Trevas, sua burrinha. Não dá valor à vida que tem? – perguntou Belatriz enquanto se recuperava do estuporamento.

- Quieta, Lestrange! Não se meta – disse Voldemort – Vamos esquecer essa jóia por alguns momentos. O que queremos é mais importante. Onde está?

Harry e Gina se entreolharam confusos. Onde estava o que?

- Do que está falando? – perguntou Harry.

- Não vai me dizer que não sabe. Tem um dos colares e não sabe?

- Se soubesse não estaria perguntando!

- Vê como fala, moleque! – Dolohov agarrou um dos braços de Harry por trás e segurou-o bem firme.

- Solta ele! – Gina gritou, mas já era tarde. O comensal arrastou Harry para dentro da mesma jaula de Malfoy deixando Gina sozinha entre Voldemort e Tom Riddle.

- Agora – começou Voldemort – Deve estar com você...só pode estar com você.

- O que vocês querem? – Gina olhava de Tom para Voldemort, às vezes movendo o corpo para acompanhar os passos dos dois.

- Não acredito que não sabe! – exclamou Tom. – Você tem este colar, tem os brincos da fênix, como não poderia saber?

- O que tem os brincos a ver com isso?

Voldemort soltou uma gargalhada arrepiante.

- Como é que você não sabe? Não vai me dizer que o magnífico e supremo Alvo Dumbledore não os informou sobre eles. Sobre o que eles fazem.

- Mesmo que eu soubesse, nunca diria nada a vocês.

- Isso é o que veremos! – disse Voldemort apontando a varinha para Gina. – CRUCIO!

- GINA! NÃO! – Gritou Harry de dentro da jaula. Começou a esmurrar as grades para tentar sair, mas mesmo se conseguisse, ainda teria que enfrentar os três comensais que estavam de guarda ali e riam enquanto viam Gina ser torturada.

Gina caiu de joelhos segurando-se para não gritar. Seus ossos pareciam estar sendo quebrados um a um. Ela ouviu Harry gritar seu nome e ouviu os comensais gargalharem perto dali, mas todo o resto estava embaçado.

- Agora responda: - começou Voldemort - onde está?

- Não...sei...do...que...es..está...falando...

- Da insígnea da vida! – disse Tom impaciente – agora diga onde ela está!

- Eu...não...eu...não se...sei! Nunca..ouvi...falar. – disse Gina com dificuldade.

- MENTIRA! Só pode estar com você! Onde está? – Voldemort fez um movimento com a varinha e Harry percebeu que aquilo não aliviaria a dor que a ruiva estava sentindo.

- Eu...não...sei! Ah! Juro que não sei...do que...está falando...- respondeu ela. A dor que sentia era tão forte que ela nem sentia mais o próprio corpo.

- É melhor pensar em me contar a verdade, garotinha...por que não serei bonzinho. – Voldemort fez um movimento com a mão e dois comensais arrastaram Gina para a jaula, largaram-na lá e arrastaram Draco para fora. – Nós voltaremos mais tarde. Esperamos que sua memória melhore depois que vir o que faremos com esse loirinho.

Harry viu Voldemort, Tom, Dolohov e Rookwood sairem e viu Belatriz posicionar-se na porta do cômodo e ficar ali parada como uma estátua, ao mesmo tempo em que se abaixava para ajudar Gina.

- Gi! Por favor...fala comigo. – disse ele colocando a cabeça dela em uma de suas pernas.

- Parece que levei uma surra das boas. Ai! – ela forçou um sorriso

- Tenta ficar calma, ta. Daqui a pouco vai se sentir melhor. – ele começou a passar suas mãos entre os cabelos flamejantes dela e ela fechou os olhos como se aquilo estivesse aliviando a dor que sentia pelo corpo. De repente ela sentou-se a abraçou Harry com toda a força que lhe restava.

- Achei que fosse morrer! O que está havendo?

- Eu não sei, Gina! – disse Harry retribuindo o abraço. – Temos que descobrir.

- Mas primeiro nós temos que sair daqui. – disse ela afastando-se dele.

- Acha que consegue ficar de pé?

- Se minha vida depender disso, com certeza.

- O.K.! Então vamos. – ele colocou um dos braços em volta da cintura dela e os dois se levantaram. – Alorromora!

A porta da jaula se abriu e eles saíram de lá de dentro rapidamente, mas esqueceram-se completamente que Belatriz estava na porta da sala e já se aproximava dos dois com a varinha apontada.

- EXPELLIARMUS! – Nem Harry conseguiria ter um reflexo tão rápido quanto o de Gina. A varinha de Belatriz voou até as mãos da ruiva que deu um sorrisinho vitorioso.

- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! – gritou Harry acertando Belatriz em cheio.

Eles saíram correndo e deram de cara com um corredor comprido e escuro. Deram-se as mãos e andaram cautelosamente até a primeira porta que viram. Entraram.

Ao perceberem o que estava acontecendo naquela sala, Harry e Gina esconderam-se atrás de um pilar. Gina agarrou o braço de Harry e fechou os olhos colocando a cabeça em seu ombro.

Harry abraçou a garota ao mesmo tempo em que via Draco Malfoy ser amaldiçoado com várias maldições imperdoáveis. Estava com arranhões e cortes por todo o corpo e Harry sentiu até pena dele por causa do estado em que se encontrava.

- Diga onde ele está! – gritava Tom Riddle.

- Eu não sei!

-Sabe sim! – dizia Voldemort – Sabemos que vem se comunicando com ele. Diga onde ele está!

- Perdi o contato com ele há uma semana. Da última vez que falamos ele estava atrás dos brincos.

- Gina Weasley já tinha os brincos no dia de natal. Seu pai vem se escondendo desde que soube. – disse Tom enquanto movia a varinha de forma a causar mais dor em Draco.

- Ai! Eu já disse que não sabia disso!

- Mas sabia que eu avisei seu pai que se falhasse novamente comigo receberia um castigo. Dei-lhe o último voto de confiança quando ordenei aos dementadores que o deixassem fugir de Azkaban. – disse Voldemort torturando ainda mais o garoto.

- Ele tentou encontrar os brincos. – disse Draco em tom de súplica – Mas Dumbledore chegou até eles mais rápido.

- Não quero mais saber! – urrou Voldemort – Eu e Tom vamos até a outra sala checar aqueles dois. Não confio em Belatriz para tal tarefa....

- Mas quando voltarmos, iremos querer saber o paradeiro de Lúcio! – Tom conjurou algemas que se prenderam aos tornozelos e pulsos do loiro – E é melhor você começar a se lembrar.

Tom Riddle e Voldemort saíram dali sem perceber a presença de Harry e Gina

- Vamos embora daqui, Gina! – disse Harry puxando a ruiva pela mão – Estão indo atrás da gente.

- Espera! – disse ela – Não podemos deixar o Malfoy aqui. Já pensou no que farão a ele?

- Certo! – disse Harry – Mas rápido!

Ele e Gina correram até o sonserino e soltaram-no rapidamente.

- O que estão fazendo, seus imbecis? – disse Draco.

- Salvando sua vida! – respondeu Gina.

- Não preciso da ajuda de uma Weasley. – disse ele. Mesmo apavorado como estava, continuava arrogante e convencido.

- Vê como fala, Malfoy – disse Harry apontando a varinha para o loiro – Se não fosse ela talvez você ainda estaria preso.

- Esquece, Harry. – disse Gina – Vamos embora logo daqui.

- Ninguém vai a lugar algum! – era Voldemort que voltara e apontava, agora, a varinha para os três. – Sabem...fiquei realmente furioso ao perceber que vocês haviam fugido.

- Mas o que nos surpreendeu mesmo – Tom acabara de entrar na sala. – Foi encontrar mais dois grifinórios por aqui.

Atrás de Tom, Dolohov e Rookwood apareceram carregando Rony e Hermione pelos braços.

- Rony! Mione! – exclamou Harry incrédulo.

- Harry, nós...- começaram os dois em uníssono, mas foram interrompidos

- Terão muito tempo para conversar. – disse Tom – Entrem aí dentro.

Um pouco atrás deles havia um alçapão. Os comensais abriram-no e empurraram os cinco ali para dentro.

- Droga! E agora? – perguntou Rony.

- Não sei! – disse Harry. – O que estão fazendo aqui?

- Recebemos sua coruja e viemos ajudar...- disse Mione

- Humpf! Grande ajuda – ironizou Draco.

- Não avisaram a ninguém? – perguntou Gina.

- Mandamos uma coruja para a Ordem, mas não sabíamos quanto tempo demoraria então resolvemos vir procurar vocês. – disse Rony. – Quem era o garoto que estava com ele-que-não-se-deve-ser-nomeado?

- Tom Riddle - disse Gina.

- Mas vocês não disseram que eles eram a mesma pessoa? – confundiu-se Rony.

- Eles são! – disse Draco. – Não sei como é possível estarem juntos ao mesmo tempo.

- É porque são de tempos diferentes! – afirmou Mione.

- O que quer dizer? – perguntou Harry.

- Vocês se lembram que eu usei o vira-tempo há três anos não é?

- Aham...

- Tenho certeza que Tom Riddle está usando! Com magia das trevas avançada, eles conseguiriam se unir sem se importar com as alterações que poderiam causar.

- Mas como você sabe disso? – perguntou Harry.

- Porque eu usei o vira-tempo de forma errada uma vez. – Hermione baixou a cabeça – Virei no sentido contrário sem querer e vi o futuro. Isso me permite reconhecer quando alguém está fazendo o mesmo.

- E o que você viu? – perguntou Rony absorto.

- Vi o Harry e a Gina sendo atacados por dementadores, e vi uma luz verde saindo deles e os espantando.

- Foi você que eu vi! – exclamou Gina – Foi você que eu vi naquele dia do baile de natal, nos jardins da escola! Eu sabia que tinha visto você, Mione!

- Pensei que não tinha sido vista, mas imaginei que poderia ter sido uma possibilidade.

- E eu quase não acreditei em você. – disse Harry segurando as mãos de Gina – Me desculpa.

- Tudo bem Harry, eu entendo. – respondeu a ruiva olhando aqueles olhos verdes.

Eles se abraçaram quase que temendo a separação. Queriam que algo mais acontecesse além daquilo, mas...

- O.K.! OK.! Deixem o showzinho para mais tarde – resmungou Draco. – Temos que esclarecer mais umas coisinhas.

- Ele tem razão – disse Rony – Mione...é por isso que você sempre vai a sala da McGonagall várias vezes na semana em horários que não são de aula?

- Aham...tinha que conversar com ela periodicamente para não contar a mais ninguém sobre o que vi. Desde que percebi que Harry e Gina estavam mais próximos a cada dia, comecei a freqüentar mais vezes a sala dela pois imaginei que o momento em que aquilo aconteceria em nosso tempo estava prestes a chegar. Não podia contar nada a você senão alteraria tudo. – disse Hermione – Mas ela me falou que posso reconhecer e ter certeza quando alguém está usando um vira-tempo para ir para o futuro. Acreditem em mim: esse Tom Riddle não é desse tempo.

- Mas o que ele quer aqui? – indagou Gina.

- Isso não é óbvio? – disse Malfoy.

- Não! – responderam os quatro.

- Eles querem a insígnea da vida. Se conseguirem, ninguém os derrotará nunca.

- Insígnea do que? – perguntou Rony.

- Não vai me dizer que nunca ouviu falar, Weasley!

- Não, nunca. – disse Rony

- Mas sua irmã tem a insígnea. É impossível que não tenha lhe contado sobre ela. – disse Draco.

- Eu não tenho essa insígnea coisa nenhuma! – disse Gina

- Não minta, Weasley! É claro que você tem!

- Não, eu não tenho.

- Por que acham que ela tem esse negócio afinal? – perguntou Harry.

- Porque ela tem o colar e tem os brincos. A insígnea só pode estar com ela. – disse Draco. – Estavam na mesma caixa e sempre que alguém que tem o colar e tem os brincos, esse alguém também ganha a insígnea, essa pessoa vira guardiã da insígnea.

- Mas não está comigo. Não sou guardiã coisa nenhuma.- disse Gina. – Nem sei o que é isso.

- Mas como? – indagou Draco – Como Dumbledore não contou a você sobre ela quando lhe deu os brincos?

- Mas o que tem de tão importante nessa insígnea? – perguntou Harry...


	24. O poder da insígnia

(N/A: Bom...aí vão os agradecimentos. Espero que não tenha eskecido ng. Podem me xingar se o fiz, hehehheeh

PAULA LÍRIO!  
Que bom que você está confusa, a idéia é essa, heheheheheh. Mas tente não se juntar ao Lockart antes da fic acabar, hehehehe  
Obrigada pelos elogios e continue lendo e comentando. Prometo exclarecer tudo! Bjos

DEB FLOR!  
Que bom que vc está gostando da fic! É mto importante pra mim saber disso...Haverão mais beijinhus, heheheh

LUIZA WOLF!  
Que bom que vc amou a fic! Prometo atualizar logo...Bjos

NACILME!  
Está ansiosa? Que bom que a fic causou esse efeito, hehehhe  
Essa fic é uma das que eu mais gosto. Talvez por ser minha 1ª, mas tb pq nela a história se desenvolve mesmo; tentei fazer do Harry o mais parecido possível com o dos livros e neles, convenhamos, ele é um babaca. Qq hora ele resolve pedir ela em namoro, mas até , heheheh  
Bjos

NAHEMWE!  
Você tem uma fic é? Realmente dá mto trabalho pra fazer, mas é tão bom qndo se publica e se vê que as pessoas gostaram...Eu amo Harry e Gina, mas teve uma época em que eu era meio pros lados de Draco e Gina. Mais tarde voltei pra realidade, mas ainda possuo reskícios D/G, portanto, qndo publicar sua fic, não deixe de me avisar. E qq coisa se vc precisar de algo pra sua peskisa de coisas, lugares e feitiços reais,. estamos aí, heheheh  
É que eu tenho um caderno de anotações de HP que - modestia a parte - tem tudo, hehehe. Eu anoto tudo!  
Bom...vlw pelos elogios. Continua comentando, tá? Mil bjos...

E é isso. Aproveitem a fic e comentem.)

Cap. 24

_O poder da insígnia _

- A insígnia da vida faz com que a pessoa que a possui possa ter conhecimento de sua história mágica. - explicou Draco

- História mágica??? - perguntou Harry

- Todas as magias que você fez na vida - esclareceu Rony – desde a mais idiota até a mais incrível.

- Mas...qual a utilidade disso para Você-Sabe-Quem? – indagou Gina.

- Quando se conhece sua história mágica, a pessoa descobre quais foram seus erros no passado para atingir os seus objetivos. – disse Hermione

- E daí? Para que serve saber disso? – perguntou Rony

- Mas você é burro mesmo, hein!? – disse Draco

- Olha aqui seu... – Rony estava quase sacando a varinha das vestes.

- Parem vocês dois! – disse Hermione posicionando-se entre Draco e Rony – Deixa que eu explico: se Vold...quero dizer, se Você-Sabe-Quem reconhecer quais foram seus erros mágicos, ele pode contar isso ao seu eu do passado.

- Então o Tom tratará de não cometer esses erros – completou Gina – Fazendo isso no seu tempo, ele muda o futuro. Muda a história e a vida de...

- ...de Voldemort! – concluiu Harry.

- Não...diga...esse...nome! – gemeu Rony

- Harry! – Gina agarrou o braço do garoto – Se ele conseguir, descobrirá o resto da...da...

- Eu sei, Gi – disse Harry – acredito que seja isso que ele queira.

- O resto de quê? – perguntou Rony

- Contaremos quando sairmos daqui – respondeu Harry.

- SE sairmos daqui – enfatizou Draco

- Vamos sair! – afirmou Hermione – Mas teremos que nos ajudar.

- Teremos que unir forças! – disse Gina, estendendo, para frente, a mão no ar.

Harry, entendendo o recado, sorriu e colocou a mão sobre a dela. Rony e Hermione fizeram o mesmo.

- E então, Malfoy? – indagou Harry – Está conosco?

- Entenda isso como uma trégua, Potter! – disse o loiro depois de muito pensar – preciso salvar minha vida e a do meu pai; caso contrário não entraria nessa.

- Tenho certeza que não – retrucou Harry.

- E o que faremos agora? – perguntou Gina

- Você pode começar nos contando onde está a terceira insígnia – disse Draco.

- Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que não tenho esse negócio?! – disse a ruiva.

- Não é possível! – revoltou-se Draco – você tem as outras duas!

- Outras duas? – indagou Rony.

- Sim! – disse Draco – ela tem duas das insígnias do poder, tem que ter a terceira!

- Espera aí! – exclamou Hermione – você está se referindo às lendárias insígnias de Merlin?

- Até que enfim! – ironizou Draco – pensei que ninguém aqui lesse!

- DÁ PRA VOCES EXPLICAREM DE UMA VEZ DO QUE ESTAO FALANDO? – gritou Rony.

- Pelo que eu li em _Histórias e Lendas Mágicas_ - começou Hermione – o Mago Merlin, há milhões de anos atrás, criou três insígnias de poder. Estas insígnias guardam os três maiores poderes que regem o mundo mágico.

- E que poderes são esses? – perguntou Harry.

- O da proteção, o do amor e o da vida. – respondeu Hermione.

- E a minha irmã tem duas delas? Quais?- indagou Rony, bastante confuso.

- Ela tem a da proteção, que é o colar, e a do amor, que são os brincos. – falou Draco.

- O Harry também tem um colar. – disse Gina.

- Isso faz parte da insígnia da proteção: é feita de duas partes – explicou Draco – mas somente você tem os brincos, Weasley! Se há alguém que possa estar com a terceira insígnia, esse alguém é você!

- Ela já falou que não tem isso, Malfoy! – disse Harry

- Eu até acredito. – ironizou o loiro – quero só ver eles acreditarem.

- Pior que ele tem razão – disse Rony – eles vão matar a gente!

- Nós três sim – disse Draco – mas sua irmãzinha e o Potter vão durar mais.

- Precisam de vocês – completou Hermione para tentar explicar a Harry e Gina.

- Porquê?

- Porque só vocês conseguiriam controlar as insígnias. – respondeu Draco – as artes das trevas não podem aproximar-se desses poderes. Quando o fazem, perdem suas forças por muito tempo.

- Podemos usar isso contra eles! – disse Harry

- Mas nós não sabemos controlar essas coisas, Harry! – disse Gina exasperada.

-Eu sei que não, mas eles não sabem. Temos que ganhar tempo até pensarmos em outra coisa.

-Certo – disse a ruiva muito apreensiva.

-Vai dar tudo certo – Harry tentava passar um pouco de confiança aos demais, apesar de não estar muito convencido disso.

Os colares ainda emitiam uma luz verde brilhante e, agora, para fora das blusas de Harry e Gina, eles chamaram a atenção dos outros.

- O que eles fazem? – indagou Rony apontando para a corrente no pescoço de Harry.

- Brilham – respondeu ele.

- Quando um de nós dois está correndo algum tipo de perigo. – esclareceu Gina.

- Como agora, por exemplo? – era a voz de Belatriz que parecia ter voltado da petrificação. – Rookwood! Dolohov! Levem esses dois até o mestre.

- Me solta! – gritava Gina enquanto ela e Harry eram carregados até a primeira sala a qual chegaram.

- Esperamos que já tenham decidido nos entregar a insígnia. – brandou Tom.

- Se soubéssemos, nunca diríamos! – disse Harry.

- Será? – ironizou Voldemort – Nem mesmo se eu fizer isso: CRUCCIO!

- AHHHH!!! – gritou gina caindo de joelhos. Sentia como se todos os músculos de seu corpo estivessem tendo fortes câimbras ao mesmo tempo, e seus ossos pareciam ter se estilhaçado.

- PÁRA!!!! – gritou Harry segurando-a nos braços – Gina, agüenta firme!

Voldemort deu uma gargalhada. Harry sacou a varinha; estava pronto para lançar uma maldição, mas...

- Não se atreva, moleque! – Antonio Dolohov segurou a mão com a qual Harry segurava a varinha, mas ele soltou-se.

- IMPEDIMENTA! – gritou o garoto e Dolohov voou longe dali. Ficou algum tempo imóvel, mas logo estava tentando levantar-se novamente.

Naquele momento, Voldemort já havia parado de torturar Gina e apontava a varinha diretamente para ele.

- Apesar de odiá-lo, Harry Potter, devo admitir que é muito corajoso. – ironizou Voldemort – a mesma coragem que vi nos olhos de seus pais, vejo agora nos seus.

- Deixa os meus pais fora disso! – Harry cerrou os dentes.

- Vê como fala! – gritou Belatriz enquanto segurava Gina por trás – E agradeçam por ainda estarem vivos.

- Me solta! – choramingou a menina.

- SOLTA ELA! – gritou Harry.

- Só depois – tornou Tom Riddle com sua voz fria – que nos entregarem a terceira insígnia.-

- Não entregaríamos nem se tivéssemos – disse Gina encarando os olhos de Tom.

- Vai com calma, Gininha – disse Tom aproximando perigosamente seu rosto do dela enquanto Belatriz a segurava por trás – Não quero precisar lançar uma maldição imperdoável em você.

- Se tocar nela, eu...- Harry não completou a frase. A voz de Voldemort sobrepôs-se a dele.

- Você não fará nada! Pois nesse momento, dois de meus comensais estão apontando as varinhas diretamente para você, e eles não terão pena de estuporá-lo; sem contar que Belatriz está louca para acabar com a sua namoradinha.

Harry não moveu mais nenhum músculo. Estava a dois passos de Gina, mas temia aproximar-se mais, pois sabia que Belatriz não hesitaria em matá-la.

- Assim está bem melhor – ironizou Voldemort – É bom saber que, finalmente, você está em minhas mãos.

- O que você quer? – Harry cerrou os dentes.

- Bem...já que não vai me entregar a insígnia, nenhum de vocês dois tem mais utilidade – disse Tom – É uma pena ter que me desfazer de você, Gininha. – ele apontou a varinha para ela.

- Não toca nela! – Harry correu até a ruiva.

- ESTUPEFAÇA! – gritou Dolohov.

- HARRY! – Gina tentava soltar-se de Belatriz sem sucesso.

Harry estava estirado ao chão a poucos centímetros de Gina. Sentia como se todos os seus órgãos tivessem explodido de uma vez só. Uma dor terrível tomava conta de seu corpo. Sabia que, se qualquer feitiço, por menor que fosse, o atingisse, ele morreria. Estava tentando se levantar. Ouviu Gina gritar ao mesmo tempo em que Voldemort se aproximava dela.

- Dezesseis anos! Esperei dezesseis anos por isso, Harry Potter! E o mais irônico é que nem precisarei usar uma maldição imperdoável para lhe matar. accio! – gritou Voldemort.

Ele queria atirar Harry contra a parede, mas, naquele momento, Gina conseguira se desvencilhar de Belatriz, e atirou-se em frente a Harry, impedindo que ele fosse atingido. Ela voou contra a parede e desmaiou. Harry teve forças para correr até ela.

- Gina! – chamou-a Harry enquanto a segurava nos braços – Gi, fala comigo!

- Garota idiota! – gritou Tom.

- Gi! – disse Harry notando que ela abria os olhos. – Você é mesmo idiota! – ele a abraçou – Não devia ter se arriscado!

- Você iria morrer – cochichou ela incapaz de falar mais alto – O que seria de mim então? – ela sorriu.

- Que gracinha! – ironizou Tom – Morrerão juntos então...

- AVADA...- Começou Voldemort.

Magicamente, as duas metades dos colares de Harry e Gina se uniram. Depois uma luz verde emergiu de algum lugar e uma forma esférica surgiu no ar. Gina a reconheceu quase que imediatamente: era aquele ovo que ela vira no ano anterior, no ministério da magia. Lembrava-se de ter achado a transformação do ovo em beija-flor e vice-versa, algo fascinante.

- AHHHHH! – gritou Voldemort caindo de joelhos – A insígnia!

- Estão usando-as contra nos! – gritou Tom – Tenho que voltar, ou morrerei aqui!

Naquele momento, Snape, Lupin, Tonks, Moody e Dumbledore entraram na sala; logo atrás deles estavam Draco, Rony e Hermione. Harry só teve tempo de sentir Gina desmaiar em seus braços antes de fazer o mesmo.

(N/A: Se ainda ficou alguma dúvida se acalmem. Ainda tem mais 6 capítulos para que as dúvidas sejam devidamente exclarecidas. Enquanto isso, COMENTEM! Bjos)


	25. Esclarecimentos

(N/A: Demorei, mas voltei! Como tinha dito, fui viajar, por isso não pude postar antes. Mas pra vcs verem como eu amo vcs, hj estou com uma gastrite (minha 1ª) terrível e mesmo assim estou postando só pra não deixar ng esperando. Espero que tenham pena desta pobre escritora e comentem a fic...

Agora meus agradecimentos especiais:

NACILME!  
Pois é...eu amo festas pq mta coisa rola nelas não é? hehehehhehe  
Leia a fic e vc verá do que esatou falando...  
Vlw pelos coments...

DEB FLOR!  
Bom, estou aqui publicando o capítulo...Espero que vc goste. Vou continuar atualizando, podexa, hehhehe  
Bjos

KEL MINYLOPS!  
Claro que pode me chamar de Pati! Adoro que me chamem assim. Patricia é mto formal e parece que estão brigando comigo. Isso quer dizer que ando vc kiser me xingar pode me xamar de patricia, heheheheh  
Adorei que vc leu a fic "feito uma desesperada"...Fio lisonjeada qndo causo esse efito nas pessoas, hehehehhe Pelo que pude perceber vc gastou algum tempo lendo a fic...isso é bom...hehehhehehe  
Qnto a continuação, bem...tem mtos pedidos. Queri poder responder individualmente a cada pessoa pois axo que cada comentário é especial, mas num tem dado. Contudo, falarei pra vc já que tive a oportunidade: a idéia de fazer uma continuação me agrada, mas no momento é mto complicado pq essa fic exigiria toda uma pesquisa e posição do que eu axo que vá acontecer nos próximos livros e eu ainda estou teorizando isso e estou com o tempo meio apertado para resolver isso. Se eu fizer uma continuaão, quero fazer bem feita, pra não colocar lixo nas cabeças de vcs e isso exige uma certa concentração. Talvez eu faça nas férias...Qq coisa eu aviso, heheheh  
Vc nem tem ideia de como foi estranho criar os amuletos e a rosa! Eu precisava de uma aventura, então criei as insígneas pra dar um ar mais "Harry Potter" pra coisa e precisava de um p´resente descente pro Harry dar pra Gina, mas que se encaixasse com aquele jeitinhu eskecido e avoado dele, heheheh Axo que a rosa agradou então? heheheheh Que bom!  
Vlw mesmo pelos elogios...Mil bjos

Agora...a fic!)

Cap. 25

_Esclarecimentos _

Harry abriu os olhos e deparou-se com a ala hospitalar de Hogwarts diante de si. Pegou os óculos em cima do bidê e viu, a sua direita, Hermione sentada nos pés da cama.

- O que houve? - perguntou ele ainda meio sonolento.

- Harry! - exclamou ela - Você está bem?

- Acho que sim...- respondeu Harry - Que horas são? Que dia é hoje?

- São 7:30 da noite do dia 30 de dezembro. - respondeu ela.

- Você dormiu muito cara!

Aquela era a voz de Rony. Harry virou para a esquerda e viu o amigo sentado aos pés da cama ao lado; a cama em que Gina estava.

- Gina! - gritou o garoto sentando-se imediatamente para vê-la melhor. - O que aconteceu?

- Calma Harry - disse Hermione - ela ficará bem.

- Só lembramos de ver você e ela desmaiarem e de Você-Sabe-Quem sumindo. Não sabemos exatamente o que aconteceu - disse Rony - mas Madame Pomfrey disse que ela acordará logo. Talvez possa até ir à festa amanhã. Ouvimos dizer que será à beira do lago.

- Vejam só quem acordou - era Madame Pomfrey vindo em direção a eles - Como se sente?

- Bem - respondeu Harry - mas como a Gina está?

- Ela vai se recuperar. Tenho impressão que retomará consciência até amanhã de manhã. Mas não deve se preocupar com isso agora. Deve descansar.

- Mas eu não... - tentou Harry.

- Mas nada! - disse Madame Pomfrey - Sr Weasley, Srta Granger, saiam agora!

- Mas...e a minha irmã?

- Já disse que ficará bem - respondeu a enfermeira - agora vão!

Harry viu os dois amigos saírem abraçados da ala hospitalar enquanto Madame Pomfrey ia para sua sala. Ficou alguns minutos ali apenas olhando para Gina, ainda imóvel na cama ao lado e então adormeceu.

Quando ele acordou novamente ainda estava um pouco escuro. Levantou e foi até a janela. Estava tentando adivinhar que horas seriam, pois o sol parecia querer sair a qualquer momento, quando ouviu uma voz atrás de si.

- Parece que logo vai amanhecer - era Gina.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Harry.

- Acho que sim...e você? - ela encostou-se no parapeito da janela.

- Também...você foi muito corajosa...lá, sabe?

- Acho que é a convivência com você - ela riu.

- Obrigado - disse ele sério, mas Gina percebeu que ele não se referia ao elogio que a garota lhe fizera.

- Pelo que? - indagou ela confusa

- Salvou minha vida.

- Eu tava te devendo. Salvou minha vida uma vez, lembra? - disse Gina relembrando-se do episódio na câmara secreta.

- Então acho que estamos quites - disse ele enquanto colocava uma mexa dos cabelos dela pra trás da orelha.

- Parece que sim - sussurrou ela quase que sem fôlego devido a grande proximidade entre eles.

E estavam realmente mais próximos que o normal. Não que eles não quisessem, mas a coisa toda era involuntária. Harry sentiu novamente aquelas borboletas no estomago e aquela sensação de que o mundo estava rodando.

O sol estava nascendo quando eles se beijaram.

Aquilo durou algum tempo. Ficaram ali apenas aproveitando cada segundo sem pensar em mais nada a não ser nas centenas de sensações que os invadiam a cada instante daquele beijo sublime.

Depois de alguns minutos, afastaram-se delicadamente e fitaram-se sem saber exatamente o que dizer. Foi quando o som de alguém limpando a garganta os tirou do transe.

- Vejo que estão se sentindo melhor. - era Dumbledore.

Harry e Gina coraram. Há quanto tempo estaria o bruxo ali? Eles não descobriram.

- Professor Dumbledore! - exclamou Harry - O que houve?! Tom Riddle! Voldemort! Eles...eles...

- Acalme-se Harry - disse Dumbledore calmamente - Tom Riddle voltou para seu tempo, e Lord Voldemort conseguiu escapar novamente, mas creio que ele esteja mais fraco agora, graças a vocês.

- ? - indagou Gina.

- A insígnia o enfraqueceu - respondeu o mago.

- Aquele...aquele ovo? - arriscou Harry.

- Isso mesmo! Mas não era um simples ovo. Era a insígnia da vida, Harry. Se não muito me engano, esta insígnia produz, nos adeptos das artes das trevas, um efeito semelhante ao que os dementadores produzem em vocês dois.

- Mas como ele apareceu lá? - perguntou Gina.

- Estava com vocês.

- Não estava não! - disse o casal em uníssono.

- Muitas vezes possuímos as coisas sem saber que elas estão em nosso poder. - disse Dumbledore.

- Mas se fizemos aquilo aparecer, teríamos que saber como! - afirmou Harry.

- E vocês sabiam. Inconscientemente, mas sabiam.

- Continuo sem entender professor - disse Gina.

- Deixe-me explicar assim: quando Merlin criou as três insígnias, ele encantou-as para que permanecessem sempre próximas.

"Contudo, com as responsabilidades que vocês dois carregam não achei adequado entregar-lhes as três de uma só vez, então eu o fiz discreta e separadamente.

"Primeiro foram os colares. Percebi que os constantes ataques de dementadores pediam o auxilio da insígnia da proteção. Mas a insígnia do amor não tardou a sentir falta - digamos assim - de sua companheira, então entreguei-lhe os brincos, Gina."

- Quer dizer que aquele encanto do qual o senhor falou era... - começou Harry.

- Era o poder da insígnia do amor. - completou Dumbledore - vocês a ativaram.

- ? - gaguejou Gina.

- Com amor, amor. - explicou Dumbledore - com o amor que cada um de vocês tem pelo outro.

Harry e Gina coraram furiosamente, e Dumbledore continuou:

- A questão é que, já que vocês já possuíam duas das insígnias, seria impossível que permanecessem muito tempo longe da terceira.

"Mas como eu já disse, seria muito injusto fazê-los carregar mais este fardo, então decidi entregar-lhes a terceira insígnia de outra maneira."

- Como? - perguntaram eles em uníssono.

- Através de seus sonhos Gina.

- Meus...meus sonhos?

- Dois dias depois que lhe entreguei os brincos, o professor Snape me fez a gentileza de entrar em seus sonhos e entregar-lhe o ovo do beija-flor.

- Ele o que? - indignou-se Harry.

- Mas...eu não lembro de nada - disse Gina.

- Este era o objetivo - Dumbledore esboçou um sorriso - Somente quando os poderes das duas primeiras insígnias fossem ativados, a terceira surgiria. E, cá entre nós, não é fácil que uma coisa dessas ocorra. Vocês não me desapontaram.

Harry e Gina sorriram. Tudo - de certa forma - fazia bem mais sentido agora. O sol já estava alto no céu azul quando Dumbledore despediu-se deles:

- Vou indo antes que Madame Pomfrey me expulse a pontapés. Espero encontrá-los no lago mais tarde para a festa.

Eles observaram o diretor sair da ala hospitalar sentindo-se mais aliviados do que nunca.

- Então quer dizer que a festa vai ser em volta do lago mesmo! - disse Harry.

- Você já sabia? - perguntou Gina.

- Rony me contou ontem, quando ele e Mione vieram nos ver. Mas você ainda estava desacordada.

- Ah... - Gina suspirou e voltou seu olhar para fora da janela. Os jardins estavam cobertos de neve e as folhas das árvores, repletas de orvalho.

- A gente podia ir junto - disse Harry antes que perdesse a coragem - na festa sabe?

- Seria ótimo - disse ela abrindo um sorriso tímido, mas ainda assim lindo.

Eles saíram da ala hospitalar às 5 da tarde daquele dia e foram diretamente para a torre da Grifnória. Lá encontraram Rony e Hermione, que ficaram muito contentes em vê-los.

- Vocês dois precisam descansar mais um pouco - disse Hermione com aquele jeito de mãe.

- Mas eles ainda têm que nos esclarecer muitas coisas, Mione! - disse Rony.

Harry sabia do que ele estava falando, mas não queria pensar naquilo; pelo menos não agora.

- Podemos deixar isto para outro dia, Rony?! - disse Harry.

- Mas...mas por que não agora?

- Ah, Rony! - disse Gina - vamos deixar para mais tarde. Estamos cansados, temos que nos preparar para a festa, e, bem...algumas coisas devem ser explicadas com mais calma.

- Tá bom - concordou o ruivo amarrando a cara.

- Certo! - disse Gina dirigindo-se à escada - Então eu vou pro dormitório.

- Espera! - disse Harry - ahm...eu...te espero às nove?

- Ahm...ok! - disse Gina, tentando ignorar as risadinhas de Rony e Hermione, e depois subindo para seu quarto.

Harry observou a garota subir ao dormitório, e então voltou-se para os dois amigos que ainda gargalhavam perto da lareira.

- QUEREM PARAR? QUAL O PROBLEMA DE VOCÊS AFINAL?

- Vocês dois! - dizia Rony tentando controlar o riso.

- O que tem a gente?

- São muito engraçados! - exclamou Hermione.

- É! - disse Rony - parece que não têm nada um com o outro.

Harry corou e ficou olhando para o chão. Rony, percebendo sua expressão, apressou-se a perguntar:

- Mas vocês têm, não têm?

- Às vezes...eu acho...

- Quer dizer que vocês não estão juntos então? - perguntou Hermione.

- A Gina não te falou nada, Mione? - perguntou Rony.

- Falou que não sabia exatamente o que estava havendo entre Harry e ela, mas que estava gostando do mesmo jeito.

- Harry!!! - indignou-se Rony - pensei que estivessem namorando ou coisa parecida!

- Pelo visto, está mais para "coisa parecida" - disse Hermione rindo.

- NÃO TEM GRAÇA!! - bufou Rony - Fala Harry: o que você quer com a minha irmã? Estão juntos ou não?

- Bem...não houve exatamente um pedido oficial, entendem?- disse Harry.

- Então o que vocês têm? - perguntou Hermione.

- EU NÃO SEI, TÁ LEGAL!?! - gritou Harry e, observando os rostos assustados dos amigos tentou continuar mais calmo: - ahm...eu gosto dela...acho que gosto de verdade. É só que...ainda não sei bem

- Expressar o que sente? - arriscou Hermione.

- É, deve ser isso. Tenho que pensar. Vou subir. Vejo vocês na festa mais tarde.

(N/A: Bom...acho que agora consegui esclarecer as coisas. O que acharam? Ficaram dúvidas? Comentem! Bjos!)


	26. O pedido

(N/A: Puxa! Vcs nem pra comentarem né. Assim vou esquecer de postar a fic aki...

PAULA LÍRIO!  
Realmente...tudo é lindo...ahahahahahahahah! Pior que dá vontade mesmo de colocar o Harry no colo...ele é tão ...LINDO!...HEHEHEHE Tentei fazer o possivel pra ele se parecer com o Harry da JK...  
Que bom que você achou tudo lindo, hehehe É mto bom saber que a fic está agradando...  
Não ficou nenhuma dúvida?  
Vlw pelos comentpários. Vc é d  
Bjos

Bom...se é que alguém ainda le essa fic, aproveitem!)

Cap. 26

_O pedido _

Eram 8:20 da noite quando Harry acordou. Simas, Neville, Dino e Rony já estavam se aprontando para a festa e ele resolveu fazer o mesmo.

A senhora Weasley fizera-lhe a gentileza de enviar-lhe uma calça branca e uma camisa da mesma cor que se ajustavam de forma que melhor ficasse no seu usuário para que ele pudesse usar já que as roupas bruxas haviam sido suspendidas por Dumbledore ("será mais engraçado nos vestirmos como trouxas para variar", brincou o mago.)

As 8:50, depois de desistir de abotoar as mangas da camisa que teimavam em desabotoar sempre que tentava, ele e os colegas desceram para o salão comunal para esperarem suas acompanhantes.

Neville saiu pelo buraco do retrato dizendo que combinara de encontrar Luna Lovegood ao mesmo tempo que Hermione descia elegantemente as escadas. Estava com um vestido branco evasê. As mangas alargavam-se a partir do cotovelo e o tecido era levemente drapeado na parte do abdômen.

- Uau! – exclamou Rony incapaz de dizer outra coisa

- Vou tomar isso como um elogio – disse Hermione dando um selinho do namorado.

Lilá e Parvati desceram em seguida, ambas muito bonitas e soltando os inconfundíveis risinhos de sempre.

- Não conseguiu nenhum par, Harry? – ironizou Dino que sempre demonstrava certa hostilidade quando o via. Ainda estava inconformado devido à relação de Harry e Gina.

Mas Harry não precisou responder. Gina desceu as escadas naquele momento e calou a todos.

Usava uma saia levemente ondulada até a canela, e, a partir do joelho, saiam alguns pedaços de tecido que iam de encontro ao chão. A blusa era de alcinha, justa ao corpo, bem simples e fazia conjunto com as luvas brancas até o cotovelo. Mas o detalhe que mais encantou Harry foi, sem dúvida a exarpe de tecido voal presa ao pescoço. Os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto.

- Demorei? – perguntou ela ao mesmo tempo em que aceitava a mão de Harry que sorria abobalhado.

- Não...- disse ele sem fôlego – Você está...está...

- Linda! – exclamou Dino levando um cutucão de Parvati.

- Então vamos? – apressou-se em perguntar Simas que, definitivamente, estava sempre dando um jeito de deixar Dino distante o suficiente de Harry para que o amigo não cometesse alguma gafe.

Todos saíram pelo buraco do retrato e foram juntos até o lago. Os jardins haviam sido encantados para que ninguém ali sentisse frio. A temperatura estava perfeita e minúsculas fadinhas voavam pra lá e pra cá dando um toque encantadoramente romântico no ar. Várias mesinhas para quatro pessoas haviam sido montadas ali e Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina sentaram-se em uma próxima a uma ponte que havia sido conjurada ali. Em cima de cada prato estava um tipo de menu e Harry lembrou-se rapidamente que já havia visto um daqueles no baile do Tribruxo. Mas naquele, ele não estava se divertindo. Neste, ele estava e muito.

- Imagino que estejam todos famintos – disse Dumbledore esfregando a barriga. – Sendo assim...bom apetite!

Então, Dumbledore pegou o menu em cima de seu prato e pediu "Xinxim de Bofe" e seu prato se encheu de algo que Harry não soube identificar.

Sem dar mais atenção às esquisitices alimentares do diretor, o garoto pediu seu jantar e comeu com os amigos conversando animadamente.

Assim que a última sobremesa foi saboreada, As Esquisitonas começaram a tocar uma música agitada em uma plataforma que sobrevoava o centro do lago.

- Vem Harry! Vamos dançar! – pediu Gina puxando o garoto para a pista de dança.

Harry não era um exímio dançarino, mas sentia-se mais solto quando perto da ruiva. O estranho é que sentia-se nervoso ao mesmo tempo, mas tentou com tudo que podia não ficar muito ruborizado na frente da jovem.

As Esquisitonas não demoraram a trocar o ritmo da musica de agitado para romântico. Eles aproximaram-se e Harry pôs as mãos na cintura dela e Gina enlaçou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. O conjunto musical parecia ter um repertório muito maior de músicas lentas do que rápidas, pois tocavam três ou quatro lentas para uma mais agitadinha.

Contudo, Harry não podia negar que gostava daquela proximidade com Gina. Estava pensando que deveria agradecer As Esquisitonas por tocarem tantas canções que induziam à proximidade quando Gina afastou seu rosto do dele alguns milímetros, de forma que seus narizes quase que se encostavam.

Harry ainda escutava a música com uma certa clareza quando, instintivamente conduziu sua mão até o rosto dela. A última coisa que conseguiu perceber antes de seus lábios tocarem os dela e seu coração começar a bater em ritmo acelerado é que Gina havia passado as mãos pelos cabelos bagunçados dele. O resto não era importante.

Ainda tentando acompanhar o ritmo da música – mesmo que suas pernas parecessem que iriam ceder a qualquer momento – eles afastaram os rostos alguns milímetros. Com sua testa colada na dela e os olhos verdes vidrados nos castanhos, Harry disse nervosamente:

- Preciso falar com você.

- Aham...- respondeu ela com igual nervosismo. As bocas, agora, quase que se tocando novamente.

- Vamos...dar...uma...uma volta por aí? – perguntou Harry.

- Tu...tudo bem. – disse Gina tomando todo o ar que podia.

Eles saíram da pista de dança observados pelos colega; passaram pela mesa onde Rony e Hermione estavam e foram até a ponte, distantes dos olhares curiosos de todos.

- O que você quer falar, Harry? – indagou Gina

- Eu...eu não sei bem...- respondeu ele corando.

- Mas você disse que precisava falar comigo.

- E eu preciso!-disse Harry, nervosamente

- Não estou entendendo, Harry.

- Eu preciso falar...sei que preciso. Mas não sei como...- disse Harry andando para os lados – Só me deixa encontrar as palavras.

- O.K. – disse Gina pacientemente. – Use o tempo que precisar.

Passaram-se alguns minutos em que ninguém falou. Vez ou outra, Harry tentava dizer alguma coisa, mas acabava desistindo. As palavras pareciam tão poucas. Gina estava encostada no parapeito da ponte. Estava querendo saber o que o garoto queria dizer, mas achou melhor esperar ele começar a falar. Observava, sonhadora, o lago enquanto aguardava.

- _Euadorovocê. _– disse ele de repente.

- O que disse? – ela virou-se rapidamente para ter certeza de que ouvira direito.

- Disse que eu adoro você...Muito mais do que eu pensava que poderia ser possível. É só que...não sei como isso funciona...é...é...

- Estranho? – completou ela.

- Aham...e eu...eu nunca...nunca...passei por isso...desse jeito.

- Eu também não. – disse ela ruborizada olhando para o chão – Mas...também adoro você. – disse quase em um som inaudível – e gosto de ficar com você. Por mais que seja só isso.

- Talvez não precise ser só isso. – Aquilo ocorreu nos pensamentos de Harry...na verdade, era para ser somente nos pensamentos, mas, pelo visto, ele havia pensado alto demais.

- O que quer dizer? – ela levantou a cabeça rapidamente para encará-lo nos olhos, o que o deixou ainda mais vermelho.

Já que havia dito quase tudo que queria. Por que não tentar? Agora ele não podia mais desistir, nem queria...

- Gina...você...você quer...quer ser minha...minha...namorada? – como era difícil para Harry falar aquilo.

Primeiramente, ela pareceu muito, mas muito chocada e Harry temeu sua resposta. Mas depois, começou a exprimir algo como uma expressão de incredibilidade, e então, finalmente, um belo sorriso. Ela, certamente, ainda estava muito surpresa quando respondeu:

- Tá!

E antes que ela pudesse dizer algo bem mais significativo, Harry a abraçou num grande impulso. Girou-a várias e várias vezes no ar antes de beijá-la mais seguro e feliz do que nunca desta vez.

Quando tudo parecia que não poderia ser mais perfeito, deu meia-noite. Milhares de fogos Dr. Filibusteiro explodiam no céu estrelado e as fadinhas dançavam em volta deles e de todos que estavam na festa comemorando o ano novo e atirando pozinhos coloridos nos alunos e professores de Hogwarts.

Harry e Gina sorriram um para o outro e acompanharam o resto da explosão de fogos abraçados na ponte. Riram ao ver que as fadinhas não paravam de tirar mais e mais daqueles pós coloridos sabe-se lá de onde e jogar em cima deles sem parar.

Quando voltaram para a mesa, perceberam que não eram só eles os alvos das fadinhas. Rony brilhava muito e Harry teve a impressão que o amigo não tinha gostado nada daquilo.

- Vamos, Rony! – disse Hermione abafando o riso – Até que está bonitinho.

- Ah tá! Sei...pareço mais uma caixa de purpurina. – disse o ruivo emburrado.

- Na verdade, maninho, você está parecendo mais com um carro alegórico.

Harry não pode deixar de rir do comentário de Gina que também não conseguia se agüentar. Ele abraçou-a por trás e ambos ficaram ali rindo da cara de um Rony emburrado e colorido. Foram aproximando os rostos e beijaram-se novamente.

- Bom...parece que resolveram as coisas! – disse Rony em alto e bom som para tentar desgrudar o casal que se separou e sorriu divertido.

Depois, subiram todos para a torre da Grifinória. A festa havia sido muito bem aproveitada e eles já estavam cansados. Harry e Gina despediram-se com um beijo na entrada para os dormitórios e foram dormir mais felizes e realizados do que jamais haviam dormido.

Os últimos dias de férias foram os mais divertidos para Harry. Ele, freqüentemente, passava as horas entre visitas à cabana de Hagrid e jogos de snap explosivo e xadrez de bruxo no salão comunal da Grifnória.

Além disso, os tempos em que ele e Gina passavam juntos e sozinhos eram incríveis. Harry não sabia que era tão bom assim namorar uma menina. Obviamente que eles tinham suas discussões, pois o gênio de Harry às vezes se tornava incompatível com o gênio Weasley de Gina, mas eles sempre davam um jeitinho de resolver os impasses.

Na noite que antecedeu o início do último trimestre, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina sentaram-se na frente da lareira. Estava na hora de Harry contar aos amigos tudo sobre a profecia e os muitos outros mistérios que envolviam ele e Voldemort.

(N/A: Gente! Já vou avisando que agora as aventuras vão se aquietar um pouco e, consequentemente, a história vai ficar bem mais melosa. Aqueles reclamaram da falta de beijos ficarão bem mais satisfeitos, heheheh. A fic tá chegando ao final. faltam só 4 capítulos, portanto, COMEMENTEM!!! BJOS!)


	27. A apreenção da firebolt

(N/A: Já mencionei que a fic tá acabando? Espero sinceramente que venham mais coments até lá...heheheh

PAULA LÍRIO!  
Menina! Vc é o máximo. Tá sempre comentando a fic. Fico mto feliz que vc esteja gostando!  
Ximxim de bofe surgiu qndo eu perguntei ao meu pai uma comida que ele achasse estranha pq só imagino o Dumbçedore comendo coisas malucas, hehehehe...  
O euadorovocê vaio pq eu não queria usar o eu te amo (ainda, heheheh) e daí perguntei a umas amigas o que poderia substituir...saiu isso  
Pois é...o Harry tá namorando. Vc consegue visualizar isso? Nem eu consigo mtas vezes, heheheheh  
E o Rony com purpurina realmente ficou engraçado né...Achei que teria bem a ver com o que mtas vezes acontece com ele...  
Bom...vlw mesmo pelos coments...vc é d  
Mil bjos

CRISTINE BLACK!  
Q bom que vc tomou vergonha e comentou a fic, heheheheh  
Adorei saber que você está gostando. Continue lendo e comentando, por favor...  
Bjos

DEB FLOR!  
Que bom q vc axou o capítulo lindo. Adoro seus comentários! Fico tão feliz que vc nem faz idéia, heheheh  
Bom, então acompenha os próximos capítulos pq faltam poucos pra acabar a fic.  
Mil bjos

NACILME!  
Foi viajar e não leu a fic eh? Como foi a viagem? Espero que tenha se divertido, hehehehe  
Que bom que vc gostou da história das insígnias. Eu não sabia o que inventar de aventuras e foi a única coisa que me surgiu...  
Realmente, agora as coisas estão bem mais calmas e a fic vai ficar bem melosa. Mas tudo bem,certo? Hehehehhe  
Vou atualizar logo. provabvelmente até o final da semana vcs terão a fic completa. Continue comentando. Bjos

Cap. 27

_A apreensão da firebolt _

A cada nova informação que Harry depositava nos ombros de seus dois melhores amigos, mais eles se espantavam. Muitas vezes, quando ele ficava com a voz embargada, aquele nó doído surgia em sua garganta e ele achava que não conseguiria mais falar, Gina, que ficou ao seu lado o tempo todo, tomava a palavra quase que adivinhando que era exatamente aquilo que o garoto desejava que ela fizesse e falava por ele. Harry ficava imensamente grato a ela nessas horas; fez uma nota mental para agradecê-la mais tarde.

- Quer dizer que é você ou ele? – perguntou Rony assustado.

- É...- respondeu Harry – Pelo menos é o que diz a profecia...

- Bom...talvez ela tenha se enganado – disse Hermione, mas não convencendo nem a si mesma – Afinal, é a Sibila Trelawney não é mesmo?

- Acho que não – disse Harry cabisbaixo – Eu já a vi prevendo que um servo de Voldemort retornaria a ele e na mesma noite Rabicho fugiu, lembram?

- Fora que, pelo que eu sei, ela nem sempre erra. – disse Gina – Neville me contou uma vez que ela previu que ele quebraria uma xícara e ele quebrou.

- Mas isso foi um palpite idiota, Gina! – disse Hermione. – É facil supor já que o Neville costuma ser atrapalhado.

- É, mas na época ela não conhecia o Neville – disse Rony.

- Pode ter simplesmente sugestionado aquilo. – disse Hermione em tom de desafio – É muito fácil fazer um aluno como o Neville a quebrar coisas.

- Ah tá...- ironizou Rony – Então me explica isso: ela sabia que alguém deixaria a aula e não deu uma semana pra você desistir de Adivinhação lembra?

- Mas aquilo até eu preveria. – disse Hermione furiosa dessa vez – Todo o ano alguém deve desistir daquela matéria idiota! Eu nunca disse que ela não era boa de lógica, só disse que era uma charlatã de segunda.

- O.K.! Chega! – disse Gina reparando que os dois iriam começar uma briga – A questão é que é quase certo que ela acertou e agora precisamos ajudar o Harry a lidar com isso.

- E nós vamos cara! – disse Rony dando tapinhas nas costas do amigo.

- Pode contar conosco Harry...- disse Hermione – Sempre!

- Obrigado – disse Harry dando um sorriso conformado.

Rony e Hermione foram se deitar naquela noite tentando absorver tudo que havia ouvido. Se para eles aquilo era tão apavorante, imaginem o que era para Harry que estava totalmente envolvido com tudo.

- Como se sente? – perguntou Gina ao seu lado.

- Bem...eu acho. – responde Harry – Pelo menos agora eles sabem de tudo. Não tenho mais nada a esconder.

- Pelo menos você desabafou! – disse Gina em tom de correção – Sei que precisava disso. São seus melhores amigos. Tem que confiar neles.

- Eu confio! Só que...é tão difícil pensar em tudo que...acho que não estava a fim de lembrar...

- Só porque você não lembra das coisas, não quer dizer que elas não existam. Não pode guardar tudo pra você sempre...ninguém agüenta uma coisa assim sozinho.

- Eu sei...não vou mais fazer isso... – ele abaixou a cabeça.

- Te garanto que vai ser melhor assim. – disse Gina segurando delicadamente o queixo de Harry e fazendo que ele a encarasse nos olhos.

- Eu sei que vai. Obrigada por me ajudar hoje...- disse ele lembrando-se da nota mental que fizera – Se não fosse você eu acho que pararia de falar no meio na história.

- É bom poder ajudar. Pelo menos sirvo pra alguma coisa – brincou ela.

- Você serve pra muito mais além disso – disse ele entrando na brincadeira.

- Tipo o que? - ironizou ela.

Harry não respondeu com palavras. Apenas a beijou de forma carinhosa. Era bom poder fazer aquilo sem receio nenhum de errar ou não saber o que dizer depois. Era bom ter uma namorada e Harry entendia isso a cada minuto em que estava com a caçula Weasley.

As semanas de aula correram muito rápido. O primeiro de fevereiro já se aproximava e Harry logo receberia suas notas dos NOMs.

- Quer dizer que amanhã é o grande dia não é? – disse Gina sentando-se ao lado dele em frente a lareira.

- É...- respondeu ele apreensivo – Se eu me saí mal...

- Você não se saiu mal! – cortou-o Gina.

- Se eu me saí mal – continuou ele como se não tivesse sido interrompido – não poderei ser auror.

- Duvido que tenha se saído mal. Você é um grande bruxo Harry. E poderá fazer qualquer coisa que quiser.

- Você não entende! – disse ele nervoso, quase irritado – Não me imagino fazendo nada além disso, nada mesmo!

- Se você não se acalmar, não ficará inteiro para receber suas notas. – disse Gina repreendendo-o.

- Desculpe...- pediu ele deitando a cabeça no colo dela – Estou preocupado.

- Eu sei que sim – disse ela bagunçando mais os cabelos dele sem conseguir resistir àquela carinha de chachorro-sem-dono que ele fazia – Mas tenho certeza que se deu bem.

- Espero que sim. Quero realmente ser auror. Isso, é claro, se eu sobreviver até me formar.

- Você vai! – disse ela se afastando e fazendo com que ele se sentasse no sofá de dois lugares.

- Como pode ter certeza?

- Por que agora que eu desaprendi totalmente a viver longe de você eu ficaria realmente chateada se você se atrevesse a me abandonar aqui sozinha. – brincou ela – E acho que você não ia querer me ver chateada, ia?

- Acho que não. – riu Harry – Não é uma visão muito agradável.

- Ah, é?! – ela começou a fazer cócegas nele e eles começaram uma divertida disputa de quem fazia o outro rir mais. Depois, quando a coisa deixou de ser engraçada eles se beijaram por alguns minutos sem desejar ficarem longe um do outro nunca mais.

- Acho que devemos ir dormir – Gina interrompeu o beijo sabendo que se continuasse, não responderia por seus atos.

- Também acho – respondeu Harry recuperando o fôlego e tendo os mesmos pensamentos que a namorada.

Eles despediram-se com um simples "boa noite" ao pé das escadas e foram se deitar. Não que tenham dormido tranqüilamente, mas bem que tentaram.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry acordou bem cedo e foi para a sala da professora McGonagall. Depois de descobrir a profissão de auror, Harry não se imaginava fazendo outra coisa, nem mesmo sendo jogador de quadribol, apesar desta ser a segunda opção mais tentadora.

- Sente-se, Potter – disse a professora e Harry obedeceu. – Aqui estão seus NOMs. Dei uma boa examinada e, particularmente, acho que poderia ter se esforçado bem mais em poções e astronomia, mas estou bem satisfeita com as notas que recebeu na minha matéria e especialmente em Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Você recebeu 11 NOMs, é o suficiente. Estou orgulhosa Potter.

Harry abriu um largo sorriso e recebeu um papel das mãos da professora que tinha algo semelhante a um sorriso nos lábios finos. Ele saiu da sala da professora ainda sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Sua felicidade só aumentou quando viu quem o esperava em frente à porta. Gina torcia as mãos nervosamente como sempre fazia quanto estava preocupada e ele só ficou observando-a, esperando que ela o visse.

- Parece que se deu bem – disse ela reparando que Harry estava ali. – Anda...quantos NOMs recebeu?

- Onze.

- ONZE! – gritou a garota pendurando-se no pescoço dele e atraindo a atenção de várias quartanistas que davam risinhos de inveja e emoção – Harry, isso é incrível! Parabéns!!!

- Obrigado – disse ele correspondendo ao abraço. Sentia como se um enorme peso tivesse sido tirado de cima de si. Primeiro recebendo as notas e depois, todo aquele carinho da namorada, percebendo o quanto ela se importava com ele. Era bom saber que ele era importante. – Obrigado – disse novamente.

- Você já agradeceu – riu Gina.

- Eu to agradecendo por outra coisa. – disse ele afastando seu rosto do ombro dela para encará-la nos olhos.

- Pelo que? – indagou ela.

- Por você existir. Por estar aqui agora. Obrigado.

- De nada Harry. É bom poder estar aqui.

Harry a beijou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais certa a fazer. Estava tentando mostrar o quanto estava contente por ela estar ali, passando por tudo aquilo com ele, preocupada de verdade com ele, apoiando-o. Era bom sentir-se querido. Não que ele não sentisse aquilo com os amigos; Rony e Hermione eram os melhores amigos do mundo, mas com Gina era diferente...Ele não sabia dizer o quanto.

- POTTER! WEASLEY! O QUE PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO? – Snape conseguira aparecer para estragar o bom dia que o casal estava tendo. – Não podem ficar de agarramento no meio do corredor! Vou tirar 60 pontos da Grifinória.

- Mas...mas...- eles tentaram argumentar, mas sabiam que não daria certo.

- ...de cada um. – disse Snape. – E se isso se repetir, a punição será muito pior.

- Grande! São 120 pontos a menos! – dizia Harry enquanto ele e Gina sentavam-se para tomar café da manhã. – Vamos ter que fazer milagre para recuperar esses pontos!

- E faremos...- disse Gina bebendo um copo de suco de abóbora. – Vamos ganhar a taça de quadribol.

O quadribol era o esporte que Harry mais amava no mundo e agora que era capitão do time, estava com muito mais garra para ganhar o prêmio.

- E vamos! – disse ele determinado – Temos um jogo contra a Corvinal semana que vem e se vencermos jogamos contra o vencedor de Sonserina x Lufa-Lufa. Temos que treinar muito essa semana.

- Sim, senhor capitão – brincou Gina pegando um pedaço de torrada com geléia e se levantando – Agora tenho que ir. Não quero que a professora Sprout me tire pontos por atraso. – ela deu um selinho em Harry e saiu correndo do salão principal.

Na segunda semana de fevereiro aconteceu o jogo Grifinória x Corvinal. Começou com uma bela vantagem do time azul, mas Grifinória logo se recuperou com os vários gols que Gina não parava de fazer.

Já estavam jogando há quarenta minutos quando Harry e Cho viram o pomo ao mesmo tempo. A firebolt de Harry foi, contudo, muito mais veloz que a Comet 260 de Cho. Ele pegou o pomo!

Gina desceu da vassoura e o abraçou dando vivas e mais vivas junto com os outros jogadores. Depois, voltaram para os vestiários, conversaram um pouco e pouco a pouco todos do time foram comemorar no salão comunal da Grifinória. Harry e Gina não iriam fazer diferente; trocaram de roupa e sairam dos vestiários aos beijos. A coisa ruim mesmo só aconteceu quando estavam próximos a entrada do castelo:

Haviam parado por alguns minutos para admirar de longe o campo de quadribol quando Harry resolveu comemorar a vitória de um jeito mais especial: beijou Gina carinhosamente e ela correspondeu totalmente ao beijo do namorado; contudo, Snape aparecera para estragar tudo como costumava fazer.

- Eu avisei para não ficarem de agarramentos no corredor – disse Snape.

- Não estamos no meio do corredor – desafiou-o Harry.

- Mas parece que tirar pontos não adiantou. – Continuou o professor – Terei que tomar medidas extremas: vou apreender sua vassoura até o final do ano letivo, Potter.

- O QUE???? – exlamaram Harry e Gina em uníssono.

- Isso mesmo! Quem sabe assim você não aprende.

- Mas e a final de quadribol? – disse Gina suplicante.

- Seu namoradinho que se vire. Ele sempre dá um jeito, não é mesmo? – ironizou Snape - Agora me de a vassoura, Potter!

Harry não teve outra alternativa. Entregou a vassoura ao professor e o viu sair triunfante dali carregando seu maior orgulho nas mãos. Ajoelhou-se na grama terrivelmente mal. Não tinha mais forças para continuar de pé.

- NÃO ACREDITO QUE ELE FEZ ISSO! ELE É UM DESGRAÇADO E CRETINO E...E... EU O ODEIO!!! – gritava Harry esmurrando a grama.

- Harry! Calma por favor. – Gina tentava desesperadamente segurá-lo.

- CALMA? VOCÊ QUER QUE EU TENHA CALMA? COMO EU VOU TER CALMA SE AQUELE...AQUELE MISERÁVEL PEGOU MINHA VASSOURA?

- SE NÃO TIVER CALMA NÃO RESOLVERÁ NADA! – gritou Gina para que sua voz se sobrepusesse à dele. Ele se calou. Ela ajoelhou-se em frente a ele. – Vamos dar um jeito – ela acariciou a face dele com uma das mãos. Foi só então que percebeu que uma lágrima solitária corria pela face dele. As outras ele conseguira segurar.

- Ganhei ela do Sirius – disse ele com a voz apertada – Queria ganhar a taça de quadribol voando com ela.

- Ah, Harry! – Gina o abraçou tentando aliviar a dor que ele sentia. Sentiu o namorado abraçá-la muito forte, quase que sufocando-a, mas fez o mesmo com ele. Ouviu um murmúrio dele, mas não disse nada. Se ele quisesse falar, falaria.

- Ele não sabe de nada. Acha que a Firebolt é só um jeito de vencer a Sonserina mais facilmente. Não pensa em mais nada. Não pensa se eu tenho alguma lembrança relacionada a ela, não pensa que ela é não é só um meio de pegar o pomo. ELE NÃO SABE DE NADA!

- Você tem razão. – disse Gina suavemente ainda abraçada nele – E talvez nunca saiba por que tem a mente muito pequena para entender o que se passa dentro de você. Mas você não pode deixar que aquele veneno todo te contamine. - agora ela o encarou nos olhos - Você é o garoto mais incrível que eu já conheci Harry, e não quero que mude nunca. Não pode deixar que uma birra de professor acabe com a luz que há em você. Não pode odiar tanto assim. Simplesmente não pode!

- Por que será que você sempre tem razão? – disse ele dando um sorriso triste.

(N/ COMENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMM!!!)


	28. A flor perfeita

(N/A: Bom gente. Antepenúltimo capítulo da fic. Adorei receber as reviews de vcs. Espero que comentem mto para eu poder postar os dois últimoca capítulos, hehehe

HERMIONE KINOMOTO!  
Pois é...eu tava axando falta do Snape tb. Sabe que tenho até criado uma certa simpatia por ele, apesar de q na fic ele tá um chato né...heheheh  
Valeu pelo comentário..  
Bjos

PAULA LÍRIO!  
Pois é, o Snape tá um chato mesmo, mas é ele né. Temos que levar em conta que ele é todo rancoroso e traumatizado da vida, heheheh  
Pois é. A fic vai até o capítulo 30 então falta pouco pro final. Essa fic vai deixar saudades mesmo...  
Bjos  
PS: Ah! Que bom que suas amigas estão gostando da fic. Manda um bjão pra elas, agradece o carinho por mim e diz pra sua amiga que ama o Snape que eu tb to indo mais com a cara dele nos últimos tempos, mas como tudo na fic é pelo ponto de vista do Harry, eu não posso fazer nada a não ser chingar o cara né...hehehhe

MIMI GRANGER!  
Maiara! Que feliz que eu fiquei qndo soube q vc leu minha fic. Fiquei tão contente!!!!  
Então, assim como vc vou falar os tópicos, heheheh  
que bom que vc amou a fic! diz pro seu irmão que vc não entregou o pc pra ele antes por uma boa causa, heheheh. E ve se faz ele se viciar em HP tb. Estimula a leitura e talz, heheheheh  
as insígnias fui eu que inventei sim. Eu não tinha nenhuma idéia pra aventura a não ser akilo, fui escrevendo e escrevendo e qndo vi era a única coisa que se encaixava na história...Que bom que vc achou legal!  
bom...o Snape tirou 60 ptos do Harry e 60 da Gina. Ele adora fazer isso e hj eu até entendo o lado dele: com o tempo vc vai ver que o Snape se lembrou de um certo casal tb da Grifinória qndo viu o Harry e a Gina se bjando...A apreensão da firebolt foi só um jeito de eu tirar a vassoura do Harry. logo vc saberá o porquê disso. Tb axo que foi meio que exageiro, mas num pensei em nada melhor a não ser quebrá-la, mas isso eu não quis fazer, heheheheh  
Pode deixar que vou ler sua fic sim. tentei ler antes, mas sempre dava erro aki no meu pc. Qndo eu ler podexa que eu comento...  
Vlw pelos seus coments aki, no orkut e no nosso site tb. Vc é d  
Mil bjos

DEB FLOR!  
Que bom que vc tá gostando tanto da fic.  
Eu sempre fui H/G, mas a 1ª fanfic que eu li na minha vida foi D/G e até ficquei uma época bem fan de D/G, mas como sabia que isso não ia acontecer e H/G sempre foi o casal que apoiei pra valer, voltei a ser H/G, mas até hj leio algumas fics de humor D/G e estou escrevendo uma delas inclusive, mas nem sei qndo vou acabar nem se vou, heheheh  
Vc logo verá quem vai vencer no Quadribol, espero que goste de ler.  
Vlw pelos coments...vc é show...  
Bjos

KDK-KAMIKAZE!  
Bom, ainda não tenho planos para fazer uma continuação, mas se eu fizer prometo avisar.  
Mto obrigada pelos elogios  
Bjos

Amo vcs!)

Cap. 28

_A flor perfeita _

Duas semanas se passaram desde o dia em que Snape suspendera a firebolt de Harry e o garoto nem imaginava como faria para jogar quadribol sem ela. Pensou em usar as vassouras da escola, mas estas eram demasiado velhas e lentas para Harry que estava acostumado com a vassoura mais veloz do mundo.

"Existem vassouras que, mesmo antigas, são muito boas e velozes, tudo depende de como foram cuidadas.", dizia Madame Hooch quando eles iam ver as opções de vassouras que Hogwarts oferecia aos alunos que tinham tido as vassouras apreendidas pelo professor de poções. Harry teve a impressão que fora o primeiro.

- Bom...não vale a pena comprar uma vassoura só para uma partida – disse Hermione enquanto eles se encaminhavam para a aula de trato das criaturas mágicas.

- Mas não podemos perder a final, Mione! – disse Rony – Se dermos a grande sorte da Lufa-Lufa vencer a Sonserina no jogo que vai acontecer em abril até que vai ser mais fácil, mas eu não acredito que a Sonserina vá perder pra Lufa-Lufa. Não que o time deles não seja bom, mas a Sonserina joga sujo e...

Mas eles pararam de falar quando chegaram à cabana de Hagrid. Por algum motivo, havia um grande aglomerado em volta de Hagrid, mas o trio não via nada por causa da grande quantidade de colegas acoplada ali. Harry conseguiu ouvir muito bem vários gritinhos e risinhos de Lilá e Parvati que pareciam estar bem no meio do tumulto e muito animadas.

- Afastem-se todos! Afastem-se! – disse Hagrid organizando os alunos. – Todos poderão ver. Se acalmem!

- Nossa! – exclamou Hermione empolgada. – Como você conseguiu uma dessas, Hagrid?

- Eles sempre aparecem nessa época do ano Hermione. – respondeu Hagrid.

- O que é isso pra começar, Hagrid? – indagou Rony olhando para uma coisa que parecia uma lesma gigante que mudava de cor.

- É uma Streeler, uma Lesmalenta! Consegui capturar essa que andava rondando. Muitas delas já conseguiram eliminar as flores do castelo. Entretanto acho que agora poderemos plantá-las sem mais receio. Já que capturei essa aqui, as outras não se atreverão a vir. Mas digam: não acharam uma gracinha?

O animal que Hagrid mostrava aos alunos não era nem de perto engraçadinho (como tudo que o meio-gigante costumava criar) e Harry não entendeu, de imediato, o porquê de toda aquela euforia por parte das colegas que geralmente repudiavam qualquer criatura daquela aula.

- Mas, Hagrid – disse Hermione receosa – Eu estou te perguntando onde você conseguiu as rosas...

De repente Harry percebeu que o animal tinha uma rosa na parte do corpo que deveria ser os pés, uma rosa particularmente linda. Era vermelha e tinha um leve brilho que parecia orvalho. A lesma havia deixado um rastro que parecia ácido misturado com meleca por onde passara e muitas vegetações estavam grudadas ali. Hagrid fez uma cara de desapontado e então respondeu:

- Ah...bom...isso...Estamos tentando plantá-las há muito tempo. A professora Sprout já estava quase desistindo, mas agora acho que vão vingar. Não há mais criaturas para destruí-las.

Podemos pegar uma delas, Hagrid? – perguntou Parvati e Harry finalmente entendeu que ninguém estava interessado no animal que Hagrid trouxera para a aula, mas sim na bela rosa agora praticamente dissolvida na substância da lesma.

- Sinto muito, Parvati, mas mesmo que pudesse, não sei se conseguiria. Vocês conhecem o encanto que envolve essa flor. É muito poderoso e poderia matá-los se não tivessem certeza do que estariam fazendo. Podem até tentar se quiserem, mas é quase certo que essa pessoa terá que ir para a ala hospitalar mais tarde.

- Eu aposto que consigo! – Dino Thomas levantou a mão – Nos leve até o canteiro das rosas, Hagrid. Por favor. Estamos na época certa para fazer isso.

Harry não entendeu nada, Rony muito menos. Hermione parecia entender cada palavra, mas estava tão encantada com o canteiro de rosas que Hagrid mostrou a eles (já que havia desistido de explicar as inúmeras qualidades das Streelers) que não se deu ao trabalho de explicar do que se tratava o tal encanto das rosas.

- O.K. Dino, agora vá com calma. Aproxime-se devagar. Concentre-se e tente colher a rosa com o máximo de cuidado. Se tudo der certo ela captará o sentimento. Devagar – Hagrid dava as instruções a Dino enquanto o garoto se aproximava de uma rosa. – Em cinco segundos tudo estará terminado.

Mas Harry nem conseguiu contar até cinco. A rosa emitiu uma espécie de campo energético e expulsou Dino dali fazendo-o voar mais de dez metros de distância. Parvati fez cara de horror e caiu no choro enquanto Hagrid dispensava todos da aula e levava o garoto para a ala hospitalar.

- O que houve com ele? – indagou Rony assustado.

Mas antes que alguém mais pudesse responder Gina apareceu na entrada do castelo. Harry ficou muito feliz em vê-la e correu ao seu encontro.

- Oi gente! – ela deu um selinho no namorado e voltou-se para Hermione. – Preciso falar com você.

- Você conseguiu? – indagou Hermione

- Sim! Deu tudo certo.

- O que você conseguiu? – perguntou Harry curioso.

- Nada não, Harry. Depois te falo. – ela desconversou – Vem, Rony! Preciso de sua ajuda.

- Mas...mas...- Rony não conseguiu nem falar. Gina saiu puxando o braço do irmão. Hermione também não ficou ali.

- Tenho que ir. Aula de Runas Antigas agora. – disse ela – Depois nos vemos Harry!

- Mas... – aquele não era seu dia mesmo - "TIMO! Agora vou ficar sozinho por aqui.

- Falando sozinho, Harry? – era Luna Lovegood. Harry não falava com ela há muito tempo. Estava com uma aparência excepcionalmente sonhadora naquele dia.

- Me deixaram sozinho, não é mesmo? – disse ele mal humorado.

- Nossa! Parece que não está muito contente. Mas essa época é tão linda!

- Que época? Do que está falando?

- Humpf . Depois dizem que eu é que sou distraída...

Harry a encarou curioso. Percebeu que a jovem carregava um grande embrulho multicolorido nas mãos.

- O que é isso? – indagou ele.

- Ora...o presente do Neville, é claro! – disse ela como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- É aniversário dele?

- Claro que não! – disse ela sonhadora - É meu presente de dia dos namorados pra ele. Vou entregar depois de amanhã quando formos à Hogsmeade. Dia 14 sabe...

Aquele notícia caiu como uma bomba na cabeça de Harry. Ele não sabia o que o surpreendia mais: o fato de Neville e Luna estarem namorando ou o fato de que dali a dois dias seria dia dos namorados. Depois que perdera sua vassoura, ele nem havia se tocado que o dia mais romântico do ano estava se aproximando. Seria dali a dois dias!

- A propósito...o que você comprou para a Gina? Posso saber?

- Não! – disse ele nervoso – Quero dizer...não, por que é surpresa. – Depois saiu correndo dali para o salão comunal da Grifinória.

- Como eu pude esquecer! Que droga!!! Tenho que arranjar um presente em dois dias!

Harry não jantou naquela noite. Não se perdoava por ter esquecido o presente de dia dos namorados para Gina. Ele que gostava tanto de namorar com ela, gostava tanto dela. Como podia ter sido tão distraído?! Mais: ele fora egoísta! Só se importou com a vassoura e esqueceu-se do resto. Esqueceu-se de uma das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida: Gina. Nossa...mas quando ela tornara-se tão importante? Não era só uma simples namoradinha, era mais que aquilo. O que era?

- Certo...calma...fique calmo – dizia ela a si mesmo enquanto trocava de roupa para ir se deitar – Você vai arranjar uma solução...calma...QUE DROGA! – ele chutou o pé da cama, coisa que não resolveu nada.

- Algum problema aí cara? – indagou Rony enquanto entrava no quarto.

- Não...nada...o que você comprou para a Mione de dia dos namorados?

- Bom...eu só sei de uma coisa que ela goste: livros. Então comprei um só de feitiços. A Gina me falou que ela estava querendo comprar ele há séculos então...O que você comprou para a Gina?

- Bem...eu...bem...

- Espera! Deixa eu adivinhar?

- Tá...- pelo menos assim o amigo daria a ele algumas idéias praticas já que ele nem poderia sair de Hogwarts para comprar o tal presente e comprar em Hogsmeade no dia dos namorados não seria muito cavalheiro da parte dele.

- Um urso de pelúcia?

- Não.

- Claro que não...você deve ter comprado uma coisa que ela goste mais...deixa eu ver...

- Um livro sobre gatos? A Gina adora gatos. Vive brincando com o Bichento.

- Não.

- O.K. Você tá me deixando curioso. Deixa eu pensar...qual a coisa que a Gina mais gosta depois de bichos de pelúcia e gatos?

- Flores! – era Dino que entrava no quarto. Parecia recuperado depois do golpe dado pela rosa. – A Gina ama flores. É a coisa que ela mais ama ganhar no mundo. Eu vivia dando isso, mas parece que ela preferiu você mesmo assim – agora ele estava com uma voz amarga.

- Você comprou flores para ela, Harry?

Harry começou a ter uma grande idéia. E seria bem fácil já que não precisaria nem sair da escola.

- Isso! – respondeu ele.

- Legal...acho que ela vai gostar de ganhar flores. – disse Rony – As mulheres sempre gostam, não é mesmo?

- É verdade. – respondeu Harry agora com vários planos mirabolantes na cabeça.

O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu acordou na manhã de 13 de fevereiro com um enorme sorriso nos lábios. Saiu pelo buraco do retrato e foi tomar café junto com os colegas. Encontrou Gina na mesa da Grifinória conversando animadamente com Rony e Hermione. Os três pararam de conversar no momento em que Harry se aproximou.

- Do que falavam? – perguntou Harry.

- Nada não – disse Hermione

- Porque não me chamou quando desceu, Rony?

- Não quis te acordar, Harry, você estava com um sorriso largo. Como alguém pode dormir sorrindo?

- Pelo visto deve ter tido lindos sonhos essa noite – disse Gina.

- Sonhei com você! – disse ele surpreendendo a si mesmo.

Bom...depois disso ninguém resistiria. Eles se beijaram profundamente.

- EI...EI...EI...! – brigou Rony – Não precisa engolir minha irmã, né cara!

- Você podia fazer esse tipo de coisa de vez em quando, Ronald! – Hermione largou o copo de suco de abóbora bruscamente na mesa e saiu dali chamando atenção dos três amigos.

- O que foi que eu fiz?

- Acho que é melhor você ir atrás dela maninho...

- E vai logo – riu Harry.

Harry e Gina apenas ficaram admirando Rony sair correndo do salão principal atrás de Hermione e rindo muito .

- Então...vai me contar o que você conseguiu ontem?

- Ah...não era nada, Harry...- disse Gina nervosa – Puxa! Olha a hora! Tenho poções agora e o Snape me mata se eu não chegar na hora.

- Mas ainda falta vinte minutos para aula!

- Mas a masmorra do Snape fica muito longe.

- Não fica tão longe assim. – disse Harry desconfiado – O que está escondendo?

- Escondendo? Eu? Imagina Harry! O que eu poderia esconder? – ela estava ficando com as orelhas muito vermelhas. – Desculpa...tenho mesmo que ir.

- Mas...- não houve tempo para "mas". Gina saiu tão rápido do salão comunal que parecia um gato.

A última aula daquele dia fora muito divertida. A professora Sprout parecia com excelente humor. Concedera 30 pontos para a Grifinória só porque Parvati e Lilá afirmaram que a estufa número 6 (onde estavam estudando) era a mais bela das estufas.

- Certamente que sim – respondera a professora – Essa estufa tem a magia das flores, que encantam a tudo e a todos.

Depois que a professora de Herbologia dispensou todos, Harry disse a Rony e Hermione que tinha que esclarecer uma dúvida e que os encontraria mais tarde para jantar. Os amigos, então, encaminharam-se para o castelo enquanto Harry ia falar com a professora.

- Não precisa nem dizer, querido. – disse a professora lendo os pensamentos de Harry – Pode pegar a flor que quiser. Nessa época do ano é sempre assim. Particularmente, acho que a Srta. Weasley prefere as rosas. Temos vermelhas, rosas, brancas, amarelas e azuis, bem ali. As rosas dos trouxas não são tão resistentes, mas essas aí são bem mais fortes.

- Rosas azuis? – indagou Harry aproximando-se das flores. Eram realmente lindas.

- Sim sim...azuis. Mas tome cuidado com elas. São nessas flores que nascem as Polegarzinhas. E são realmente chatas de se cuidar. Tendem a atrair a atenção de muitos sapos. O sapo de Neville - Trevo se não me engano – já seqüestrou duas. O pobrezinho não pode pegar as azuis por causa disso, mas levou belos crisântemos se quer saber.

Imediatamente, Harry dispensou a idéia de rosas azuis e crisântemos, mas na estufa haviam centenas de flores, muitas delas que Harry nunca havia visto nem no jardim bem cuidado da tia Petúnia. Harry gostara das rosas vermelhas. Eram bonitas e ele achava que eram bem românticas.

- Quanto tempo elas vivem? – perguntou ele.

- Essas aí mais ou menos uns três meses. Se pedir ao professor Snape uma poção para alongar a vida acho que poderiam durar uns seis.

"Seria realmente engraçado", pensou ele: "Professor: quero dar rosas para a minha namorada, mas queria lhe pedir uma poção para alongar a vida pois acho que se elas durassem mais seria muito romântico". Harry conseguiu ver Snape trancafiá-lo na Câmara Secreta se pedisse isso a ele.

- Não tem nada que dure mais tempo?

- Você teria que pegar a rosa eterna. Hagrid está cuidando delas. Parece que seu colega – o Sr. Thomas – tentou colher uma ontem e não foi muito feliz. Acredito que ainda não esteja na hora de você colher uma.

- Mas aquela flor nunca morre?

- Não...por isso se chama rosa eterna e...

Harry nem deixou a professora terminar de falar. Correu para o jardim de rosas que Hagrid havia mostrado à turma. Aquela era a flor perfeita: uma rosa vermelha que nunca morria e era a flor mais linda que Harry já havia visto na vida. E nada mais lógico do que dar à menina que ele mais gostava a flor mais linda do mundo.

- Harry! O que está fazendo aí? – era Hagrid.

- Vou pegar uma rosa, Hagrid, para a Gina. – respondeu ele.

- Você não pode Harry!

- Por que não?

- Você mesmo viu o que aconteceu com o seu colega ontem.

- Ele deve ter feito algo errado que tenha deixado a flor brava.

- Harry. Você não conhece nada sobre o encanto destas rosas?

- Não...o que tem elas? – Harry novamente se via naquela situação em que sentia-se totalmente ignorante. Por mais que conhecesse o mundo bruxo há mais de seis anos, muitas coisas que para alguns bruxos eram óbvias ele ainda desconhecia.

(N/A: Vocês devem ter reparado que eu coloquei "canteiro de rosas". Bem, não pensem que u não sei que rosas não são plantadas na terra, mnas essas são pq tem uma qualidade diferente das outras.

Outra coisa: Vocês conhecem as histórias da Polegarzinha né? A minha beta reader não conhecia então fiquei em dúvida se deveria me referir a elas. Caso não saibam, mandem reviews dizendo e eu conto mais ou menos a história qndo postar o próximo capítulo.

E comentem né, heheheh Bjos)


	29. A entrega

(N/A: OIE!!!! Bom, vou começar escrevendo sobre a Polegarzinha pra não deixar ng boiando na fic. A história vai ser bem pequenininha e resumida só pra vcs entenderem. Caso fique alguma dúvida me falem e se quiserem mais detalhes é só procurarem sobre Polegarzinha ou Thumelina em qualquer biblioteca infantil que vcs vão encontrar a história. É um conto de fadas.

A HISTORIA DA POLEGARZINHA!  
Polegarzinha era uma jovenzinha que tinha o tamanho de um dedo polegar. Ela nasceu em uma rosa, no jardim de sua dona. Qndo esta a achou, cuidou dela e um dia deixou-a próxima a janela de sua casa. Foi quando um sapo enorme pulou da água e foi até Polegarzinha e a capturou. Ele queria que ela fosse sua esposa. Ela foi para o reino dos sapos, mas conseguiu fugir com a ajuda de um passarinho e foi se esconder na toca de uma ratazana mto tagarela. Ela achou que estava tudo bem, mas a Ratazana a vendeu para o rei Toupeira que queria fazer dela sua noiva e isso significaria que Polegarzinha nunca mais poderia ver o sol (toupeiras detestam o sol).  
Então, no dia do casamento, polegarzinha reencontra o passarinho e este a leva para a Terra das Fadas (ou coisa assim) e lá ela casa-se com o príncipe das fadas e viveram felizes para sempre.  
Hehehehheeh  
Agora todo mundo sabe a história da Polegarzinha. Desculpem não ter exclarecido antes, hehe  
Agora os agradecimentos:

MIMI GRANGER!  
fique tranquila que neste capítulo vc já saberá o que a rosa tem de tão especial. Espero que alcance suas expectativas, hehehehe  
eu entendi o que vc kis dizer sim, heheheh. Sei que não duvida da minha capacidade. Essas insígnias foram a única coisa que eu consegui arranjar pra explicar essa história loka, heheheh. Pensei que tinha ficado terrível! Que bom que vcs gostaram tanto. Claro que as insígias eu já conhecia. Tipo: o colar de duas metades é uma coisa bem normal; tem qm qq lugar, eu só incrementei um pouco. Os brincos saíram mto estranhamente da minha cabeça. Axei que seria bonitinho a Gina ter brincos combinando com o colar e coloquei eles lá. O ovo estranho akele tem no livro. Me chamou a atenção pq uma fic uma vez fez menção a ele e eu estava relendo a OdF pela 2ª vez, aí me chamou mais atenção ainda e resolvi por na fic. Acho realmente que ele terá importância e quis colocá-lo na fic.  
Qndo escrevi sobre as insígnias não sabia que agradaria tanto. Achei que ia ficar meio forçado e talz... Fico feliz que vcs tenham gostado.  
vou colocar esse penúltimo capítulo essa semana e sexta que vem o último só rpa dar tempo de ter revies, hehehehe.  
Espero que goste deste capítulo. Obrigado pelos elogios  
Bjos

DEB FLOR!  
Que bom que vc está interessada na fic. Qndo eu encerrei as aventuras tive receio que a fic caísse um pouco por ter ficado mais melosa. É bom saber que vc ainda quer ler...  
Qnto ao mistério da rosa, bem...tenho a impressão que vc vai gostar mais dela do que nunca depois de ler este capítulo. Comente depois dele e me diz se eu estou certa, heheheh  
Quero saber o que que vc suspeitava que a Gina estivera aprontando depois q vc ler o capítulo. Vc estava certa? Hehehehehe  
Obrigada pelos coments. Vc é mto show! Bjos

PAULA LÍRIO!  
Eu adoro o Rony ciumento! Ele é mto divertido. A Mione brava então é uma piada, heheheheh  
Que bom que vc gostou.  
Vc logo saberá o que a Gina estava aprontando. Espero que goste...Depois me conta o que achou.  
Eu temia que mtas pessoas não conhecessem a história da Polegarzinha. Contei a história ali em cima. Deu pra entender?  
Vlw pelos seus coments. Mil bjos

E agora aproveitem o penúltimpítulo da fic.)

Cap. 29

_A entrega_

- Harry – começou Hagrid – Você sabe porque Dino foi repelido pela flor ontem?

- Não. Porque?

- Essa flor, Harry, apenas pode ser colhida para ser presenteada a alguém..

- Vou dar ela para a Gina.

- Eu ainda não terminei...Mesmo que você queira dar essa flor para alguém, você deve gostar muito da pessoa, Harry, muito mesmo!

- Mas eu gosto muito dela Hagrid!

- Você ainda não entendeu Harry. – disse Hagrid – Vou lhe fazer uma pergunta bem simples. Se você estiver seguro de sua resposta, deixarei que você tente colher a rosa.

- Tudo bem. – disse Harry imaginando o porquê daquilo tudo só para colher uma rosa.

- Harry...voc _ama _a Gina?

Fez-se um longo silêncio. Certamente era a pergunta que Harry menos esperava. O menino-que-sobreviveu, de repente, deu-se conta que era muito mais fácil matar um basilisco do que responder àquilo.

- Não sabe Harry? Não vou deixar que se arrisque se não souber.

- Espera aí! – disse ele recuperando-se do choque - Quer dizer que a pessoa só pode colher essa rosa se amar a pessoa para quem vai dá-la?

- Agora você está entendendo. Essa rosa é eterna Harry, assim como o amor no coração do bruxo que a colhe. Se não for assim o bruxo não pode colher a rosa. É muito raro ver uma dessas fora da terra, por isso que seus colegas ficaram tão entusiasmados.

Harry gostava de Gina, gostava mesmo, mas nunca usara a palavra amor com ela. Nem sabia o que era amor. Ou será que sabia? Ele só tinha certeza de que aquilo que sentia por ela era muito diferente de tudo que já havia sentido. Mas como uma pessoa pode ter certeza que ama outra? "Amor é uma palavra muito forte", ele e Gina sabiam disso. Nem um nem outro havia alegado amor desde que se conheciam, por ninguém e nunca.

- Não fique triste Harry. Poucos bruxos conseguem colher essa rosa. Vá a estufa número 6. Lá existem centenas de rosas para você escolher.

- Não! Vou colher essa rosa! – teimou Harry – Quero tentar!

- Harry, você tem certeza? Mesmo que colha a rosa, mesmo que por algum milagre consiga, talvez Gina nem possa tocar nela. Se ela não amar você com a mesma intensidade que a ama, não poderá tocar nesta flor.

- Me deixe tentar Hagrid, por favor.

- Está bem Harry, mas vá com cuidado. Pense em tudo que sente. A planta tem o poder de captar o sentimento. Se não for o suficiente vai te repelir. Vá com calma.

Harry aproximou-se calmamente da rosa que achou mais linda naquele jardim. Pensou em Gina, em quanto gostava dela. Tanto que nem ele entendia as vezes. Sua mão, agora, estava muito próxima à flor. Ele sentiu uma leve energia e a flor emitiu uma luminosidade incrível e Harry pode retirá-la da terra.

- Você conseguiu Harry! – vibrava Hagrid – Puxa! Me surpreendeu mesmo. Espero que a Gina possa tocar nela.

- Eu também Hagrid – disse Harry contente – Eu também.

Harry acordou naquele dia 14 sem saber se estava mais confuso do que empolgado ou mais empolgado do que confuso. De qualquer forma, estava muito feliz e totalmente ansioso para entregar o presente à Gina. Entregaria a ela num lugar especial.

Rony já estava se vestindo quando Harry pegou os óculos em cima da mesinha de cabeceira e viu um enorme embrulho aos pés de sua cama.

- Espero que goste do seu presente – disse Rony – Deu um trabalhão pra pôr aí enquanto você não estava. Gina tentou por dois dias. Fora o tempo que ela demorou para conseguí-lo.

- Então era isso que ela estava escondendo? – perguntou Harry enquanto desembrulhava o presente.

- Era. – respondeu Rony enquanto admirava o novo livro que recebera da namorada: "Como ser um bom goleiro e ainda se dar bem na escola em 10 lições". - Devo admitir que ela é persistente.

Mas Harry não estava mais dando atenção ao amigo. Estava mais preocupado em admirar a vassoura em cima de sua cama. Era linda e Harry sentiu uma grande alegria ao vê-la. Parecia que já havia sido usada há muito tempo atrás, mas mesmo assim ele adorou.

- Onde sua irmã arranjou isto?

- Leia o bilhete e você entenderá. – respondeu Rony. – Gina está lá no salão principal toda preocupada se você vai gostar.

Harry pegou um envelope vermelho ao lado do que restara do embrulho e abriu-o. Reconheceu, imediatamente, a caligrafia de Gina.

_Harry_

_Certa vez, com a ajuda das orelhas extensíveis de Fred e Jorge, ouvi o professor Dumbledore comentar com o professor Lupin que, quando você fosse maior de idade, receberia esta vassoura. Era do seu pai._

_Imaginei, contudo, que já que você está sem a sua firebolt, você gostaria de ganhar a taça de quadribol voando na vassoura dele. "Seria realmente legal", eu pensei. Então, dei um jeitinho de convencer o professor Dumbledore a lhe entregar a vassoura entes do prazo. Mas não se empolgue muito. Você só poderá usar a vassoura na final de quadribol, depois terá que guardá-la no seu cofre em Gringotes._

_Veja isso como um presente de dia dos namorados diferente. Espero que tenha gostado._

_E antes de terminar, bom...pensei muito antes de escrever isso, mas, bem...vamos lá: Harry...eu sinto algo por você que não sei explicar, é maior que meu entendimento, maior que eu mesma e eu simplesmente não sei o que é. Gosto mais de você do que eu imaginava e não sei como expressar isso. Tenho medo de usar palavras fortes demais sem saber se elas devem ser empregadas neste contexto. Apenas quero que saiba que elas nunca serão suficientes..._

_Mil beijos da sua namorada._

_Gina Weasley_

Lágrimas não eram suficientes para demonstrar o que Harry estava sentindo naquele momento. Não sabia se era por causa da vassoura que carregava as lembranças que ele nunca tivera de seu pai ou as palavras da namorada que penetravam fundo nele, só sabia o que ele tinha que fazer:

Vestiu sua jeans e moleton e correu para o salão principal. Rony o seguiu, queria saber o que o amigo iria fazer.

Harry entrou no salão principal procurando incansavelmente uma certa ruiva entre os colegas. Ele a avistou quando ela e Hermione já estavam se levantando da mesa. Estava, ou parecia – Harry não soube ao certo -, mais encantadoramente linda do que o normal. Vestia uma saia escura com uma blusinha de lã laranja com gola alta. Gina sorriu ao ver Harry com aquele sorriso de "sou a pessoa mais feliz e realizada do mundo e não estou acreditando em tudo que está acontecendo comigo" mais uma vez. Ele correu até ela e a abraçou erguendo-a e girando-a no ar.

- Harry! – riu Gina ao mesmo tempo que Hermione dava risinhos de alegria – Você está me deixando tonta! – ela deu boas gargalhadas sem nem mesmo reparar que o salão principal os observava. Algumas meninas faziam comentários do tipo "que fofo!" ou "ai, como ela tem sorte!" mas Harry, assim como Gina, nem notava. Estavam muito concentrados um no outro. Harry a beijou provocando risinhos e gritinhos de todas as meninas sentadas nas mesas do café da manhã. Por algum motivo Gina teve a impressão de que os namorados delas sofreriam bastante.

- Obrigado – disse ele simplesmente acariciando o rosto da jovem.

- De nada. Que bom que gostou.

- Só não sei se gostei mais do presente ou do cartão. – disse Harry. Gina abaixou os olhos um pouco corada.

- Harry...eu...você não precisa...

- Espera – ele tocou os lábios dela fazendo que se calasse – Tenho uma coisa para você também.

Ele puxou a namorada pela mão e foram até o salão comunal. Harry subiu ao seu quarto, pegou a rosa e colocou-a no bolso das vestes. Depois pegou uma venda e desceu novamente encontrando Gina na janela observando a bela manhã que fazia.

Harry passou a venda nos olhos de garoto dizendo "não vale espiar". Apertou delicadamente a mão dela com a sua e a guiou para fora do buraco do retrato. Já estavam andando há alguns minutos quando Harry abriu uma porta torcendo para ver o que queria atrás dela.

- Harry! – disse Gina rindo – Onde estamos? Quando vai tirar isso dos meus olhos?

- Agora! – ele desamarrou a venda dos olhos dela e ela deparou-se com o lugar mais lindo que já vira na vida.

Era uma sala enorme onde haviam centenas de almofadas em formas de corações. Também haviam pufs cor-de-rosa, carmim e brancos espalhados aleatoriamente. Balões em forma de corações flutuavam pelo teto e flores por toda a volta sorriam para eles.

- Harry! – exclamou ela com os olhos brilhando - Onde estamos?

- Sala precisa.

- Você fez um bom trabalho! Está incrível! – ela não parava de olhar para tudo encantada com o que via.

- Quero te dar meu presente aqui. Espero que goste. – ele tirou a rosa de dentro do bolso e mostrou a ela. Gina soube que não era uma rosa comum.

- Harry...de onde você tirou isso? – ela estava nervosa.

- Do jardim. Hagrid está cuidando delas.

- Eu sei disso, mas como a colheu?

- Com as mãos? – brincou ele percebendo que ela não estava achando engraçado.

- Harry, você sabe que flor é essa?

- É a flor eterna. – ela fez menção de falar, mas ele não deixou... – E sim...eu sei sobre o encanto. Veja isso como um presente de dia dos namorados diferente.

Gina sorriu.

- Então...então...- porque ela não conseguia acreditar? Por que tinha tanto medo de acreditar? – Isso quer dizer que...quer dizer que...

- Que eu te amo. – disse ele quase tão confuso quanto ela.

Gina sorriu ainda mais e Harry também. A menina esticou o braço olhando dentro dos olhos verdes do garoto e pegou a rosa das mãos dele.

- Eu também te amo, Harry.

A rosa emitiu um novo brilho vermelho e dourado e enfestou a sala com um aroma extraordinário enquanto eles se beijavam.

O passeio a Hogsmead foi fantástico. O clima de dia dos namorados invadia cada loja, cada lugar que eles visitavam. A casa de chá de Madame Rosmerta estava decorada com corações e cupidos voavam para todos os lados entregando mensagens aos namorados. Rony mandou um enorme coração à Hermione dizendo coisas que Gina e Harry não descobriram já que Hermione corou e saiu da casa de chá com Rony ao seu encalço.

- O que será que houve com eles?

- Não sei, mas depois descobriremos – disse Gina rindo.

- Vamos na loja dos seus irmãos? Estou louco pra ver o que eles estão aprontando.

- O.K. – concordou ela.

Eles foram, então, à Gemialidades Weasleys ver como andavam Fred e Jorge. A loja estava maior do que da última vez que haviam ido lá e parecia ter muito mais coisas novas também.

- Olha só quem chegou Fred! – Jorge chamou o irmão que estava terminando de atender um cliente.

- Ora...ora...pensamos que não viriam.

- Olá! – cumprimentou-os Gina.

- Então...- começou Fred

- Ficamos sabendo que virou nosso cunhado Harry.

- Isso é verdade Harry? – perguntou Jorge sério.

- Bem...eu...- começou Harry nervoso. Não havia se tocado ainda, mas, enquanto ele não tinha ninguém para contar sobre o namoro com Gina, a garota tinha: e era uma família inteira e bem grande! Não se lembrava se ela havia comentado que contara a todos sobre aquilo.

- FRED! JORGE! – gritou a menina – Deixem ele em paz.

- E você sua traidorazinha – brincaram os dois – Nem pra nos contar não é mesmo?

- Bom...eu...- Gina corou. Agora Harry percebera que ela não havia contado a ninguém. – Como vocês souberam?

- Rony contou pra gente. – disse Fred.

- Mas ele nem precisaria. Toda a Hogwarts está comentando isso há meses. – disse Jorge

- Soubemos de boatos – disse Fred

- Mas duvidamos até o Rony nos contar. – completou Jorge.

- Quer dizer que você nunca deixou de gostar dele não é irmazinha? – brincou – disse Fred.

- Bom...é que...- Gina corou. Harry estava feliz por ouvir aquilo, mas estava com pena da namorada, sofrendo todo aquele constrangimento. Fred e Jorge pareciam estar se divertindo muito.

- Agora escute aqui Harry – disse Jorge – Cuide bem da nossa caçulinha ouviu.

- Parem já vocês dois! – disse Gina com as orelhas vermelhas. – Chega de brincadeiras.

- Tá bom...tá bom...- Fred e Jorge riram – Mas estamos de olho hein.

- Sabem...mamãe caiu no choro quando soube?

- O QUE? – indagaram Harry e Gina.

- Sei lá...ficou emocionada. – disse Fred

- Mas Gui e Carlinhos disseram que ela deveria ficar feliz. – completou Jorge

- Ela disse que estava chorando de emoção – riu Fred.

- E o papai pareceu bem satisfeito.

- O.k. – disse Gina irritada – Quer dizer que vocês dois já contaram pra todo o mundo não é?

- Basicamente...sim – disseram os dois.

- Muito bem – disse ela – Então obrigada – ela sorriu e Harry não entendeu – Me pouparam desse trabalho.

Agora Harry havia entendido. Certamente que seria muito estranho pensar em Gina comunicando a toda a família sobre o namoro com ele e então também ficou agradecido aos gêmeos pelo favor.

O restante do trimestre passou voando e as provas já estavam se aproximando. Como de costume, as anotações de Hermione eram sempre muito cobiçadas por Harry e Rony que faziam todo o possível para não aborrecer a amiga.

- As vezes eu me pergunto o que seria de você sem as minha anotações?

- Não seríamos nada sem você Mione – disse Rony dando um beijo caloroso na namorada.

- Sabem? Seria bem interessante se vocês não me deixassem de vela o tempo todo. Vou começar a me sentir excluído do grupo.

Eles riram. Rony, então, perguntou:

- Mas onde está a Gina? É pra essas coisas que as namoradas servem não é?

- Não sei onde ela está. Da última vez que a vi estava no salão principal, mas foi na hora do almoço. Que horas são?

- Seis e dez – respondeu Hermione.

- Droga! Já sei onde ela está.

- Onde?

- Disse a ela que treinaríamos quadribol hoje, mas a Sonserina reservou o campo e eu desmarquei, mas como só a vi no horário do almoço e só fiquei sabendo que o campo estava ocupado agora a tarde não avisei a ela que o treino foi cancelado.

- Então ela deve ter ido para o campo. O treino seria agora as seis. – disse Rony

- Vou procura-la. Vejo vocês mais tarde.

Harry foi ao campo de quadribol e encontrou Gina lá, mas ela não estava sozinha, Malfoy estava conversando com ela. Seu primeiro pensamento foi correr até la e dar um murro na cara do loiro que estava muito próximo a sua namorada, mas depois resolveu esperar para ver o que estariam conversando...

(N/A: Bom galera, é isso...o último capítulo só semana que vem. Espero que gostem e comentem...Mil bjos a todos)


	30. Motivos para voltar

(N/A: Me desculpem por não ter postado sexta, mas é que perdi tudo que tinha no pc e demorei pra recuperar a fic. Agora estou tendo q reescrever todas as outras fics que timnha. ta dando o maior trabalho, fotra que perdi arquivos da faculdade e mtas imagens de HP. se alguém kiser me enviar imagens, sinta-se a vontade.

Como to realmente embolada aki, não vou poder agradecer os coments de todos, mas farei o agradecimentozão especial no final. Aproveitem o ultimo capítulo)

CAPÍTULO TRINTA

_Motivos para voltar_

- O que faz aqui, Weasley?- Draco falara de forma ameaçadora para Gina.

- Harry me avisou que teríamos treino aqui, mas parece que entendi errado.

- O treino é da Sonserina hoje, não da Grifnória, portanto, caia fora! Já me basta ter que dividir o campo com você durante os jogos e agora vou ter que dividi-lo nos treinos também?

- Olha Malfoy, você também não é a visão que eu pedi a Merlin. Estou indo embora, vou procurar o Harry que ganho mais. – ela estava dando as costas a ele quando...

- Perdeu seu namoradinho foi? Quem sabe não está por aí se esfregando com a Chang, ou talvez com a Granger?

- Em primeiro lugar, Hermione é namorada do meu irmão caso esta informação não tenha chegado aos seus ouvidos, e sem segundo, Harry não me trairia com ela nem com ninguém!

- E como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Por que Harry me ama.

Malfoy soltou uma gargalhada debochada.

- Amor? Acredita mesmo nisso?

- Você não? – indagou Gina e Harry viu um sorriso desafiador nos lábios dela.

- Amor é pra perdedores! Há...pois é...não me admira que você fale tanto nessa coisa.

- Pelo visto nunca se apaixonou, Malfoy. – depois ela apertou os olhos desconfiada – Ou será que já? Talvez já tenha se machucado o suficiente para odiá-lo.

- Não fale asneiras ruiva! Até parece...você fala tanta idiotice!

- Quer saber? Pra mim você foi feito de idiota por alguma garota. - debochou ela de uma maneira que Harry imaginou que até ele mesmo ficaria irritado.

- Você é irritante, Weasley! – disse Draco segurando violentamente o braço de Gina.

- Me solta, Malfoy! Está me machucando!

- Então você acha que eu já me apaixonei, não é? – disse Malfoy aproximando-se perigosamente de Gina – E se eu dissesse que já, hein? O que você diria?

- Do que está falando? Me solta! Está me assustando!

Harry não esperou mais um minuto. Saiu de onde estava e foi até os dois bufando de raiva. Quem aquele Malfoy achava que era? Não podia fazer aquilo com ela!

- Solta ela, Malfoy!

- Ora...ora...Chegou o salvador da pátria!

- Deixa ela em paz ouviu?

- Ou o que?

- Harry...vamos embora...não quero mais ficar aqui.

Harry ainda ficou alguns segundos encarando Draco que fazia o mesmo.

- Harry? Por favor...

E eles viraram as costas e saíram...

- Vai! Pode levar sua namoradinha, Potter – gritou Malfoy praticamente cuspindo o último nome.

Harry e Gina saíram do campo em silêncio, sem nem ao menos se encarar. Harry ainda estava com muita raiva e achava que iria gritar com Gina se dirigisse a palavra a ela. Nem sabia ao certo o porquê, mas detestou ver Malfoy tão próximo da ruivinha.

- Porque não teve treino?

- A Sonserina reservou o campo. Eu esqueci de te avisar.

- Ah...

- Fazia tempo que vocês estavam conversando? – perguntou ele se controlando para não gritar.

- Se você chama aquilo de conversa...bem...não, não faz muito tempo não.

- Estavam se divertindo?

- É claro que não! Você viu como estávamos.

- Vi que ele estava próximo demais de você. – disse ele com a voz aumentando a cada palavra.

Eles pararam em frente ao salão principal que já estava se enchendo pois o jantar seria dali a meia hora. Alguns alunos passavam por eles e cumprimentavam educadamente, mas eles mal notavam. Estavam muito preocupados discutindo.

- Harry? Você está com ciúme do Malfoy? – perguntou ela tentando parecer séria.

- Eu? Está ficando maluca? – a voz de Harry estava cada vez mais alta - Que perigo ele representaria?

- Nenhum! Exatamente por isso que você não precisa gritar comigo. – gritou ela chamando a atenção de um grupo de segundaristas que passavam por ali.

- Eu não estou gritando! – berrou ele

- Está sim! – berrou ela.

Quando todos já estavam olhando para eles Harry parou de gritar.

- Desculpe...não sei o que houve...é que...ele estava quase...estava muito perto.

- Eu não queria, Harry...só gosto de você, você sabe disso. Caso contrário- ela tirou a rosa eterna do bolso das vestes (houveram vários murmúrios e gritinhos de emoção. Muitas meninas olhavam de Harry e Gina para a flor e suspiravam.) -, como poderia estar com esta rosa agora em minhas mãos? Eu te amo, Harry.

- Tem razão. – ele aproximou-se dela e segurou a mão dela, a mesma que segurava a rosa. A flor emitiu novamente um brilho vermelho e dourado. – Também te amo Gina.

Eles, então, se beijaram. O salão comunal estava bem cheio agora. Os alunos os admiraram e os professores tentaram evitar, mas sorriram de orelha a orelha ao presenciarem aquela cena. Harry só sabia de uma coisa: no dia seguinte, derrotaria Malfoy no quadribol.

No dia seguinte, a vontade de vencer o jogo havia se multiplicado em Harry. O desejo de ganhar de Malfoy se tornara mil vezes maior.

O jogo fora muito apertado, mas quando Lino Jordan - que fora até a escola especialmente para narrar o jogo já que havia se formado no ano anterior - gritou "HARRY POTTER PEGA O POMO DE OURO! O JOGO ACABA E GRIFIN"RIA GANHA A TAÇA DE QUADRIBOL!" Harry sentiu um enorme alívio seguido de uma felicidade incontável invadi-lo. Segurou a taça prateada nas mãos enquanto era erguido pelos colegas. Mais tarde foram todos para a sala comunal comemorar.

O restante do trimestre correu rapidamente. As provas já haviam acabado e logo todos voltariam para suas casas aproveitar as férias de verão. Harry, obviamente, sabia que não aproveitaria nada trancado na rua dos Alfeneiros numero quatro e já estava começando a contar as horas para voltar para o que seria seu último ano em Hogwarts.

- E então? – perguntou Gina na noite anterior ao regresso – Pronto pra ir pra casa?

- Não – disse ele cabisbaixo – Aquela não é minha casa, esqueceu:?

- Olha...se te consola, mamãe e papai mandaram uma carta há alguns dias convidando você pra passar seu aniversário lá nA Toca. Você quer ir?

- Ta brincando? – exclamou Harry contente – Claro que quero ir! Você vai me buscar como fez no ano passado?

- Claro que sim! – disse ela dando um selinho estalado nele – Agora tenho que ir dormir. Temos que acordar cedo pra pegar o trem.

- Espera! – ele a puxou fazendo que Gina caísse novamente no sofá – Fica aqui mais um pouco. Ficaremos um tempão sem nos vermos depois.

- Ta bom...mas só mais alguns minutinhos... – disse ela beijando-o e depois recostando a cabeça no peito dele, aconchegando-se.

Os minutinhos viraram horas e as horas viraram a noite toda. O sol já nascia quando eles finalmente acordaram.

- E essa foi mais uma noite no salão comunal. – disse Gina enquanto beijava Harry e saía correndo para os dormitórios. Harry fez o mesmo, alguns segundos mais tarde; precisavam terminar de arrumar as malas.

A viagem de volta foi tranqüila. A idéia de dar, mais uma vez, adeus aos amigos e agora também a namorada, não agradava a Harry, mas ele sabia que aquilo era inevitável já que precisava passar pelo menos parte das férias com os Dursley.

Quando finalmente ultrapassaram a barreira e encontraram novamente a Estação Kings Cross repleta de trouxas, Harry teve uma grande surpresa: tio Valter, tia petúnia e Duda observavam uma cena logo adiante com tal curiosidade que nem notaram Harry saindo da parede. Os gêmeos estavam lá e pareciam muito desgostosos. Carlinhos e Fleur seguravam a Sra. Weasley pelos braços, pois ela chorava muito e parecia que ia desabar no chão a qualquer momento. Gui, por sua vez, separava o Sr. Weasley de Percy que pareciam que iriam se pegar a qualquer momento e estavam envolvidos em uma imensa discussão da qual Harry só pode entender palavras do tipo "perigoso" e "garotinha inocente".

- O que o Percy faz aqui? – indignou-se Rony.

No momento seguinte, todos pararam de discutir. Viraram-se imediatamente para Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina que não entenderam nada.

- Olá – cumprimentou Gina – Perdemos alguma coisa?

A Sra. Weasley abraçou a todos ao mesmo tempo que chorava mais ainda. Disse a Hermione que adorou saber que estava namorando Rony, o que fez a menina corar e Rony resmungar. Carlinhos e Fleur ainda a seguravam pelos cotovelos e a afastavam dos quatro quando Percy se aproximou. O Sr. Weasley pronunciou algo como "não se atreva" antes de Gui segura-lo para que não agredisse o filho.

- Vim aqui para isso e não sairei até terminar – disse Percy aproximando-se de Gina. Encarou Harry de cima a baixo e dirigiu-se à irmã – Vim impedir que continue saindo com ele Gina.

- Cale a boca, Percy! – gritaram os gêmeos. – Não vamos nos importar de azarar você.

Mas Percy não deu atenção.

- Gina, entendo que você goste dele porque ele é famoso e já salvou sua vida uma vez, mas ele é perigoso. Uma garotinha inocente como você não pode se envolver com esse tipo de pessoa.

Harry não sabia como sua mão ainda não fora quebrada. Doía muito, mas muito mesmo. Nunca imaginara que Gina tivesse tanta força. A menina apertava sua mão e Harry sabia que estava se controlando para não pular no pescoço de Percy, apenas não sabia quanto tempo mais ela resistiria à tentação; ou mesmo ele. A única coisa que Harry conseguiu fazer foi apertar de leve a mão da jovem dando-lhe apoio.

- Você realmente pensa que pode controlar minha vida?! – Começou. Gina explodira. Harry sabia que agora não pararia mais – Nem sabe lavar a própria roupa e acha que tem algum direito sobre mim? Quem você pensa que é?

- Sou seu irmão. Ele é perigoso Gina, me escute.

- EU NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR NISSO! PUXA VIDA, PERCY, QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA? VOCÊ CONHECE O HARRY! PORQUE ESTÁ FAZENDO ISSO?-Gina quase explodia de indignação.

- Por nós. Pela nossa família.

- Você abandonou nossa família está lembrado? – ironizou Fred.

- Cale a boca Jorge. – disse Percy.

- Aquele era o Fred – disse Gina.

- Tanto faz. São dois panacas que acham que vão conseguir vencer na vida vendendo logros.

- Pelo menos eles não estão se importando com poder ou status. – disse Rony – Aliás, a única coisa que você tem feito nesses últimos tempos. Acha mesmo que puxando o saco de um ministro idiota vai conseguir poder?

- Cheguei mais alto que qualquer outro desta família. – Harry viu o Sr. Weasley quase dar um salto, mas Gui o segurou.

- E a que custo? – perguntou Hermione – Perdeu família, amigos, segurança.

- Tudo tem um preço – disse ele.

- Poder não vale isso Percy – disse Gina – Nada vale isso. – Percy pareceu ter sido acertado em cheio.

- Não vim aqui para isso. Entenda, Gi, não quero que ele abuse de você. Não quero que ele lhe faça mal.

Harry sentiu a mão da garota parar de apertara a sua. Só não entendia o porquê.

- Percy, realmente acha que Harry Potter – Gina encarou Harry antes de prosseguir – que o Harry – corrigiu – que este Harry, um dia, faria mal a mim?

Silêncio...

- Não – ele abaixou a cabeça.

- Então, por favor, pare com isso. Olha o que você está fazendo – ela apontou para a sra. Weasley que agora soluçava apenas. – Não seja idiota e ponha sua cabeça no lugar. – Percy pareceu ter voltado a realidade.

- Volte pra gente filho – disse o sr. Weasley.

Percy, então, abraçou o pai e a mãe, depois aos irmãos. Harry tentou sorrir quando ele se aproximou.

- Acho que lhe devo desculpas, Harry.

- Tudo bem...

- Olha...vê se cuida bem da minha irmãzinha, tá legal? – Gina deu um tapa no braço do irmão ao mesmo tempo em que corava.

- Não precisa pedir duas vezes. – disse Harry seguro.

A sra. Weasley caiu no choro novamente, mas Harry sabia que era só emoção. Depois aproximou-se dele e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Harry sentiu um solavanco no estômago. Sabia que a sra. Weasley o considerava como um filho e lembrou-se que os Dursley estavam ali e que sentiam exatamente o contrário.

- Você sempre foi da família, Harry, querido. Ficamos muito contentes em saber que agora será mais ainda.

- Mamãe...pare com isso, por favor – pediu Gina corando.

- Ora, não seja boba! Harry, querido, virá passar seu aniversário conosco? Seus tios já concordaram. – Harry olhou para os três. Tio Valter e Duda tinham as faces emburradas, provavelmente por estarem prestes a levá-lo para casa, mas tia Petúnia parecia analisar Gina cuidadosamente, mas não era uma análise como as de sempre. Normalmente a tia parecia examinar o modo de vestir e os gestos das pessoas, mas, desta vez, parecia tentar lembrar-se de alguém.

- Sim, irei. Vai ser ótimo, obrigada. – respondeu ele sem tirar o olhar da tia. Queria saber porque ela olhava para sua namorada daquela maneira.

- "timo então. Agora temos que ir. Despeçam-se todos.

Os Granger e os Weasley começaram a se afastar na medida que iam se despedindo de Harry. Ele viu um Rony muito vermelho tentar fazer uma pose séria e compenetrada enquanto falava com a sra. Granger sobre um assunto qualquer. Gina foi a última a despedir-se dele.

- Vou sentir sua falta. – disse ela.

- Também sentirei a sua. – disse ele colocando uma mecha de cabelos ruivos para trás da orelha dela. Depois se abraçaram.

- Gina, querida, vamos! – Harry ouviu a voz cada vez mais distante da sra. Weasley.

- Eu tenho que ir – sussurrou ela. Então se afastaram alguns milímetros, apenas para que ela pudesse ver aqueles magníficos olhos verdes mais uma vez. Aproximaram-se novamente. Beijaram-se.

- Prometa que vai me escrever. – pediu ela com a testa colada na dele.

- Todos os dias. - beijou-a novamente. Tio Valter limpou a garganta ("hem, hem") e eles se separaram.

- Então...eu vou indo...- disse ela abaixando a cabeça.

- Ta...eu...também tenho que ir...

- Certo... – ela estava virando as costas quando ela a puxou novamente

- Espera!

- O que foi?

- Eu te amo, Gi...

Ela abriu um imenso sorriso.

- Também te amo, Harry!

E, com um último beijo, deram-se adeus. Na verdade, foi mais um "até logo", mas parecia que era bem mais dramático que isso. Não queriam se afastar. Passaram por muita coisa juntos. Parecia tão pouco dizer apenas "até logo". Num minuto estavam juntos, dormindo abraçados no salão comunal da Grifnória, e no outro, se despedindo. Não queriam se deixar. Era como abandonar uma parte de si. O último toque das mãos acabou no momento em que ela desapareceu entre o restante dos irmãos.

- Parece que finalmente conseguiu. – disse tia Petúnia a Harry enquanto atravessavam a estação.

- Consegui o que? – perguntou ele curioso.

- Tanto fez que conseguiu. Queria se parecer com seu pai e a genética lhe favoreceu. Mas isso não lhe bastou: conseguiu encontrar umazinha que se interessasse por você também.

- A Gina não é "umazinha"! – brigou Harry

- E a defende como ele defendia sua mãe. – agora ela estava realmente o assustando. E parecia que não era só a Harry. Tio Valter e Duda também arregalaram os olhos quando a tia começara a falar. Ela não costumava falar da irmã. Aquilo não era normal.

- Do que está falando?

- Não vai me dizer que não notou? E você Valter, você também notou! – tia Petúnia definitivamente não estava em seu juízo perfeito. – É claro que você notou.

- Petúnia, querida – começou tio Valter – Não precisamos falar disso.

- Falar do que? – indagou Harry.

- Vocês dois. Você e a ruivinha. Não vai me dizer que não reparou que ela é praticamente igual a sua mãe. Até no jeito de falar: Firme, decidida, debochada, as vezes, mas no fim, muda quem quiser.

- Gina é...é igual a minha mãe? – chegaram até o carro e tia Petúnia parou e encarou Harry nos olhos (ele achava que fora a primeira vez em anos).

- Há 20 anos atrás? Tenho certeza que confundiria você e ela com seus pais a qualquer hora. Você conseguiu. Parabéns. Não era isso que você queria? Ser eles? Se parecer com eles? Pois bem, é só se olhar no espelho. Vamos Duda. Entre no carro.

Duda entrou e ocupou mais da metade do banco de trás. Tia Petúnia fez o mesmo. Tio Valter permanecia fora, esperando que Harry entrasse para que pudessem ir para casa.

- O que está esperando moleque? Entre de uma vez! – disse o tio.

Harry sentou-se ao lado de Duda sem antes avistar, do outro lado da estação, que uma turma particularmente grande de ruivos (e uma loira) acabara de entrar em um velho Ford Anglia azul claro. Viu, por último, uma menininha, que há quase sete anos ele encontrara naquela mesma estação pela primeira vez, entrar no carro. Nunca imaginara que aquela ruivinha fosse tornar-se tão especial. Nem imaginava, agora, o que mais lhe aguardava pela frente. Só tinha uma certeza: agora, tinha mais um motivo para ir à Toca no verão e mais um grande e ruivo (ou melhor, ruiva) motivo para voltar a Hogwarts.

- Sabe primo, sua namorada é uma gata. Desde quando a conhece?

- Há muito tempo Duda... Mas só agora percebi que ela existe!

FIM

(N/A: ACABOOOOOOOUUUUUU! FIM! essa foi minha primeira fic, estou mto contente por te-la postado aki. Obrigado a todos que leram, que comentaram, qua xingaram, que criticaram e elogiaram. Vocês são parte da minha vida. São pessoas que sempre me farão sorrir quando eu me lembrar. São o motivo pelo qual eu sorrio ao lembrar dessa fic. Vocês são maravilhosos. Amo vcs d. Se quiserem dar sugestções para uma continuação, estou aberta a idéias. Não sei se um dia escreverei um setimo ano, mas quem sabe? Nada é impossivel, certo.

Bom, é isso. Espero que tenham curtido a fic. Ela vai deixar saudades em mim e espero que em vcs tb. Mil bjos a todos

Com carinho

Pati Mello)


End file.
